


Thantos

by SandraOnite



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraOnite/pseuds/SandraOnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 2014 nanowrimo book</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thantos

June 17, 1999

He was laying quietly in his soft bed, attempting to sleep, when he first heard it. A voice, faint and quiet, but certainly there, spoke to him. Let me out, it called. Please, let me out. It's so dark in here.   
The young boy was unsure of what to do. He was confused. Whose talking and where is he? He's alone in his room right now. After thinking about it he realized he wanted to let the other boy out, but where was he? He rolled off his creaky bunk bed and planted his feet firmly on the floor. Frantically, he searched for the other boy.   
There were, of course, many places he could look in his room. Being only the age of nine, his room was never tidy. Various shirts and pants littered the room and made it difficult to view the floor underneath them. His room wasn't a large one, but it wasn't too small either. He spent most of his time in here, looking out the window that showed the farm they owned. His room had a closet, although he doubted the boy could be in there due to the fact that there is no way he could fit. His closet contained so many things piled up high that he was concerned that when he opened it, they would fall down upon him like an avalanche.   
“Boy?” He called,”where are you?” He searched while he asked. He's checking underneath a large pile of socks when the other boy responds. I don't know but I'm scared. Please help me. It seemed as though the other boy wouldn't be of much help in this rescue mission. “At least tell me your name.” He requested. My name? I don't think I have a name. I've never been given one. So he didn't have a name? That was strange. Everyone has a name, even those old ladies mother brings by the farm have names. This boy had to have one. “I'll give you a name then.” He thought hard about what name would be right for him while he started to search through a different pile. “I’ll name you Evan. Is that alright?” He had saw a movie once where the main boy was named Evan. It seemed like as good a name as any. Yes that fine. It's great actually. I've never had a name before. Thank you.   
He looked everywhere for Evan but he couldn't find him. It was late, almost midnight, but maybe he could ask his mother for help. Surely she'd want to find the little boy as well.   
The young boy wandered out of his room and down the hallway that led to the stairs. The tan walls were covered with pictures. Some were of him with his mother, others had a third person. A man who he knows to be his father is often in them. He's never known the man though. His mother told him that he was very nice. He wonders again, like he often does, why he isn't still here. If he was really that nice, why would he leave? His mother will never answer him when he asks.  
Hopping down the carpeted stairs, for his legs are small and he's eager to find Evan, he reaches the kitchen. His mother is in here often so this is the place to start when he's attempting to locate her.The light stained cabinets lined the wall. He knows they are full of all sorts of strange objects his mother uses to make the most delicious of things. She always in here, making something amazing to eat. He still recalls the pie she made last week. It was cherry and she wouldn't let him have more than one piece, less it ruin his stomach and a young boy needs real food. He thought her pie was very much real food.  
“Mother?” He calls out, hoping for some response. He doesn't get one so he starts heading for her bedroom, but not before swiping some whipped cream from the fridge to nibble on for a second.   
His house is not large so he only has to walk a couple yards to reach the entrance of his mothers room. He's always nervous when he comes here. The air around him is full of unease as he knocks on the dark wooden door. “Mother?” He calls again. “I need your help.”   
He hears a few things clambering around on the other side of the door before it's opened to reveal his mother. She's beautiful. She has long dark hair that matches her dark skin and eyes the color of chocolate. She towers over him and smiles her kind motherly smile. He tries to go past her and into the room but instead she walks out and shuts the door behind her. “What do you need, Thantos? What's wrong?” She kneels down slightly to be on the same level and the nine year old. He's energetic to tell her about the boy in his room and how he needs to find him. Thantos tells the story so wildly that if you were not previously informed, you would have thought he'd gone on a wild adventure. His arms flail around and his mother becomes worried. As the story goes on, her face crumples and she grew to have the body language of a warrior that has lost a great battle.   
“And this young boy, Evan, can you hear him right now?” Her voice was concerned and her face troubled. He thought that this was an odd question. How could he hear the boy right now if he had heard him in his room? There was certainly no way he could. “Just call out to him and tell me if you hear him, okay?” She asks him. Not wanting to disobey his mother, he follows her instructions. “Evan? Are you there?” He calls out, not expecting any response. The boy was in his room. There's no possible way he could hear him from down here.  
Yes, I'm here.   
His eyes widened. Evan sounded just as close as he did in his room. It was as if he'd followed him. Thantos looked around but didn't spot anyone besides his ever worried mother. “Mother, I heard him! Just as clear as when I was in my room! Where is he?” He bounced up and down, excited for her to help him solve this mystery.   
“I was afraid it was you.” His mother sighed. She looked hopeless. “Come with me.” She opened her door and pulled him through it.

His mother’s room looked different than he remembered it. Long gone were the quilts she’d made and tools of many kinds covered the bed instead. The dark dresser, that normally was clear of any objects, wasn't clear anymore. It had spices and herbs coating it. They were piled and organized in a system of some sort. Her walls were a blood red that matched the bed sheets. The curtains were an airy white that would flow in the wind, that is, if there was any wind to blow them around. A large book sits on one of the two bedside tables. The lamp that normally sat in the middle of that table was pushed to the side to make room for the book. The chest that sits by the end of the bed was open and a few gemstones could be seen inside, as well as some fabrics of various colors.  
Thantos was confused. “What's going on mother?” He asked. His mom, since entering the room, had begun to search through the large book decorated with symbols he did not recognize. She seemed troubled.   
She didn't answer him but she must have found what she was looking for because she smiled, a short smirk that was gone before it had ever really arrived. Laying the book down on the bed with the page she needed open, she began to scour the room for objects. She picked up a sharp piece of some metal, as well as a handful of different herbs from her dresser. After confirming she had everything she needed, she told Thantos to sit down on the hard chair in the corner of the room.  
“How is this going to find Evan?” He asked. She didn’t answer him this time either but she looked at him before glancing down, as if ashamed. “Just sit still, okay sweetie.” She moved towards him as he watched.   
She placed the herbs and book on the bed beside the chair but kept the knife in her hand. “This will hurt sweetie. I'm sorry. Just try not to move.” Thantos, wondering was she meant, sat up straighter in his chair. She reached for his arm and he held it up for her. What was she doing, he wondered.  
It was only a second later that he realized what was happening. His mother pierced his skin with the knife and held tightly on to his arm as his squirmed. “It hurts mother. Please stop!” He cried. She did her best to quiet the distraught boy. “It's okay. I'm done.” Grabbing a bowl nearby, she collected the blood from his arm. When the blood stopped flowing, she cleansed his arm and placed a bandaid over the wound.   
He sat in the chair quietly. Glancing down at his arm, he softly rubbed over the bandaid, as if in a form of shock. How could his mother do this to him?   
His mother now stood in front of the bed, adding herbs to the bowl in which she had collected his blood. She spoke a tongue he had never heard before from her.   
After a while she stopped speaking and glanced at the book. She turned a page and then turned back. Confident that she'd done everything correctly, she approached Thantos once again. He flinched back in his chair. He didn't want her near him. She would hurt him. “This part won't hurt you, Thantos. I promise.” She proceeded to dip her fingers in the mixture she had made; they came up red with blood, his blood.  
She walked towards him and he shook in his chair. “Don't hurt me.” He whimpered. His mothers eyes dripped tears. She didn't want to do these things to her son. She never wanted to hurt him but what could she do? The boy inside him was evil. That's all she's ever been taught from the prophecies. She couldn't let it be here. She had to do all she could to save her son, even if it meant hurting him right now. It was all for his own good in the end. This spell is a temporary measure, but it should give her more time to discover or invent a more permanent solution.  
Reaching out, she touched her blood soaked fingers to his forehead. He instantly heard screams. What’s going on! It hurts! Stop!   
He tries to escape his mothers unwanted hand but she holds him tightly. “You're hurting him! Leave him alone!” He screams at her. She didn't stop. Instead her grip just tightens as she begins to speak that odd language again. His head aches from all the screaming. His ears are ringing. Evan cries for help but no one will help him. Thantos can feel something in his mind snap like a rubber band, and suddenly, all is silent. There is no voice. Evan is gone.   
   
October 23, 2009

Looking out the window of his apartment, he watches the sun rise. Another day has passed, he tells himself. It's hard to keep track of the days without watching the sun. It's now Friday.   
It was a long night. It's never quiet in New York City but it's always quiet in this apartment. Heith, his roommate, is always asleep by midnight, leaving Thantos alone with his thoughts. He wonders what it's like to sleep. They loose so much time by sleeping and yet they all seem to enjoy doing so. He doesn't understand. Thantos hasn't slept in ten years. He doesn't even remember what it was like.   
When his mother preformed that spell on him all those years ago, it took away his ability to sleep. As he grew up, his mother explained to him why she did what she did.   
She had known since his birth that he would be the boy with two souls. She had prepared as much as she could to be ready for the time when his other soul arose. Evan, as Thantos still calls him, was his other soul. His mother had told him all about how he was mean and evil and couldn't be trusted but Thantos doesn't think Evan was any of those things. He just seemed scared and lonely. He doesn't agree with his mothers opinion but it doesn't matter now. She'd already preformed the spell to burry Evan deep inside his unconscious when he was nine. By the time he realized how much he wished she hadn't, there was nothing he could do.   
So he did his best to forget about him and move on. Of course, it's hard to forget when you're reminded daily of how you're not normal. He can't even sleep.  
His class didn't start till seven and it's only five now. His roommate is always admiring his commitment to his studies because of how early he wakes up for them. He doesn't know that Thantos doesn't wake up at all.   
Standing from his glass desk in front of the two story window, he closes his laptop and shoves it in his bag. He's done all his homework for the week again. One of the few perks of not sleeping was that he has so much time. Most people studying engineering would be drowned in homework but he isn't. He walks to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. The kitchen was one of the few modern rooms in the house. There's a two door oven that he adores and plenty of counter space to bake whatever he desired. Thantos loves cooking so much that he made it a requirement when they went house hunting, or rather, apartment hunting, that the kitchen be updated. He always cooks for both himself and Heith. It's not like he minds the extra work. He enjoys cooking and it gives him something to do. It doesn't hurt that whenever Heith sees his favorite breakfast he hurls compliments at him.   
He decided on something simple today. French toast and bacon was one of his favorite things to cook as well as eat.   
His mind is elsewhere as he cracks eggs and adds vanilla and cinnamon to the bowl. His life here is nice; he enjoys it. At his old town, everyone judged him. He was the loser kid on a farm who was homeschooled. No one wanted to be his friend when his mother wouldn't leave him alone. When he could no longer take the judgement, he decided he would go to college in the city. In NYC he could be himself and no one would judge him here. There are too many people here for anyone to really know him anyway. He liked it that way.   
When he first got here, on his own, against his mother’s wishes, he'd immediately met Heith. He was a tall, tanned skin, boy with brown eyes that appeared almost black. On the first day they met, he'd worn a shirt from the most popular current broadway musical and Thantos knew then that they'd be great together.They both were freshman engineering students and they hit it off right away. They both enjoyed science fiction movies and broadway musicals, which is a difficult combination to find in a person. They've been inseparable since then and when Heith told him he was gay, he didn't even flinch. They were best friends no matter what. Thantos still smiles at the way Heith had told him. Imagine someone knocking on your door at two in the morning, drunk, and screaming about how they were into dudes. The look on his face the next morning when Thantos told him it was totally fine, was priceless. Heith had completely forgotten that he'd told him the night before.   
When they finished freshman year, they decided to move in together. Freshman had to be on campus but as sophomores, they were more than able, and willing, to leave.   
They found a decent apartment they could share. It way a long way from campus but neither of them minded the commute. Heith never did morning classes and Thantos never needed sleep anyway. They quickly fell into a routine together. Thantos would cook but Heith would clean and it all balanced out in the end with laundry. They were perfect together.

Thantos thinks over how lucky he is while finishing up with the french toast. He couldn't imagine a better life. He sprinkles powdered sugar on and he's done. “Heith, breakfasts ready.” He calls out as he sets both plates on the table and sits in front of his own. The table is very much not modern however. It's a beaten down light wood table that tilted to one side so much that they'd put a book underneath the one leg. You had to make some concessions if you wanted a nice kitchen. They'd decide that the table didn't have to be that great anyway.   
Heith is out five minutes later. He scratches his head and yawns as he takes his place at the table.   
“Morning.” Heith mumbles and digs into his breakfast. Thantos doesn't expect him to say much else in the morning so he just smiles and continues eating.   
Heith didn’t have any classes today, but Thantos did. Calculus II was one of the more challenging courses around here but it wasn't too difficult. He remembers in high school, being at home with his mother and she tried to teach him math. She was never that good at it and mostly just handed him books to read. It was his only solace as a child, his math books. They never changed, unlike his life. That's why he loves math so much, it's the only thing in his life that's constant. His mom was always trying to change him as a kid. When he would love one kind of book, she'd buy him the complete opposite. If he wanted to be inside, she'd force him to go feed the horses. It was as if, at her very core, she didn't want him to be himself. He could never please her. It wasn't till he was older that he realized how wrong what she did was. Children should never feel as though they are on a tight rope trying to please their parents. Parents should accept them no matter who they are. Maybe that's why he tries so hard to be accepting of everyone. He doesn't want to be anything like his mother.   
“Remember we have that party today.” Heith mumbles into his food, not fully awake, as always. Thantos smiles, “We’re actually going to go? I thought you were kidding.” He truly didn't think Heith was serious when he brought that up a week ago.   
Even though they both agreed that the environment of the big city was nice, neither of them actually spent much time in it. Being an introvert, by nature or because his mother forced him to be, Thantos never really thought much about going out to gatherings or parties. He had Heith as a friend and that's already more than he's ever had. He didn't even consider the possibility that he would make more friends, or that he even could. He was happy and content to stay home and do math all night, but Heith had other plans.  
Despite being just as introverted, if not more so, than his roommate, Heith had got the idea in his head to go to a party. Thantos doesn't know why he all of a sudden wanted to socialize; he'd never expressed an interest in the past. Maybe seeing all the people around campus talking and partying had finally made him curious as to what it's like.   
Last week, while they were eating dinner and watching a science documentary about electrical currents, Heith had looked at him and said the words Thantos never thought he'd hear. “ Hey, let's go to a party. There's one next week on Friday at the starlings house. Apparently fraternities throw great parties. We could check it out.” He certainly hadn't been expecting that. Thantos, assuming it was a joke, had looked at Heith and smirked, “yeah sure. Sounds fun.”, and they continued to watch their documentary on the old tv in the living room on the dusty old couch. 

“Yeah I was serious. You have to come. I'm not going alone.” Heith suddenly looked way more alert as his eyes widened in panic. He didn't want to go to a party where he knew no one. That was quite possibly the definition of horrifying. His fork dropped and clinked against his plate. Thantos had to go.  
Seeing the fear in his friends eyes, he felt awful. He didn't want to go to a party. Socializing just isn't his thing and he never would've agreed if he thought he was serious. He couldn't very well back out now though. He had already said he would go, now he had to live with it.  
“I'll go.” He kept his response brief so as not to say anything to hurt his friend. Heith’s face immediately calmed down and he relaxed back in his chair, picking up his fork to eat again and adjusting his thin framed glasses.“Oh thank god.” Heith sighs.   
A party, that doesn't sound awful at all, Thantos thought with sarcasm. 

 

   
It was later that night, approximately ten p.m. when they arrived at the party. While the house wasn't large, it was a medium sized apartment looking building, it was packed with people. The apartment building was grey and covered with many windows. There surprisingly wasn't a pool outside. For some reason, probably due to television, Thantos had assumed most parties had a pool for obnoxiously drunk people to drown in. This house didn't have one though. To be completely honest, he was kind of disappointed by that. There were sweaty, dancing people that Thantos wanted nothing to do with though. This was disgusting, he thought. Music pumped loudly, hurting his ears with the volume. How did anyone consider this fun?   
Heith seemed excited however, so he didn't voice any of his opinions about the party. He was dragged inside by Heith and given a cup full of what he assumed to be beer. The kitchen wasn't much better than the outside of the house. The white interior looked more beige than what he thought it should. The tan counters were covered in hundreds of empty or full red cups. He wondered if there was any sort of system to organize them but he doubted it. People seemed to just place one down and grab another without even looking at the contents. He glanced down to see what was even in his. It looked to be brownish in color and it really smelled foul. He glanced around at the fifty people trying to pack themselves into the room as he stood squished, with a nasty cup of brown liquid. He debated if his loyalty to his friend was really worth this.  
Heith had already downed his cup and gotten another. “You might want to slow down man.” Thantos cautions him. The last thing he needs on a night like this is to have to drag his drunk friend home. Maybe they should've agreed not to get drunk before they got to the party, so they'd be less tempted.   
It was too late now though, Heith wouldn't listen to him. He downed at least three cups before getting another one and pulling Thantos to the dance floor. He was still holding his first cup and not even a sip had been drank.  
If he hated the kitchen, he loathed the dance floor. It shouldn't really be called a dance floor considering it was only the living room of the house. He couldn't really see what the room actually looked like for there were a hundred bodies pushed against him while he wanted nothing more than to leave and escape. Heith, having been loosened up by the alcohol, was having no trouble dancing with everyone. He was grinding against both guys and girls, which he thought was a little odd but hey, that's not his place to judge. At least he was having fun, Thantos thought.   
As he looked around the room, his vision blurred slightly. He blinks to remove the blur. It doesn't work. He searches for Heith to tell him he's going to the bathroom but he's dancing with a guy right now and he wouldn't appreciate the distraction.   
Thantos, eyes still blurring, stumbles to the bathroom he'd seen earlier while scanning the room. He knocks on the door to ensure no ones inside. “Taken!” Two people scream back. Really! Thantos thought exasperated. Trying to locate another bathroom when he was becoming unable to see was challenging. He found a staircase by feeling around and made his way upstairs. There had to be a bathroom up here. When he climbed up, he felt along the walls for a door. Finding a handle, he pulls it open. It's not a bathroom but he thinks there's a mirror on the wall so he stumbles forward to it. Looking in the mirror he can barely see his face, everything is a blur. He can't see at all. Stepping sideways he finds another handle and, assuming this is a bedroom, it should lead to a bathroom. There's a toilet inside, he stubs his toe on it. This is the bathroom then.  
He feels around for the faucet and turns it on. Splashing his face and flushing out his eyes with water, he tries not to let it get to him. He's about to look up again the see if it works but his vision suddenly goes dark. He feels himself be pulled into the back of his mind. He's gone.   
Its so dark and cold here, wherever here is. Thantos doesn't know where he is but he doesn't care for it at all. He was in the bathroom at a party but now, he's where? It felt like nowhere. He couldn't hear anything or feel anything. It was as if he was numb, or in a coma. Although he's read about people in comas, don't they normally dream or hear something? The only thing he can here now are his thoughts. He’s been avoiding having to hear his thoughts for years. His brain was a mess of insecurities and hateful feelings toward himself. That's another reason he moved to the biggest city he could. He didn't want to ever be alone. Of course, he didn't want to be surrounded by people either, but Heith was nice and he says hi to a few people in classes and he's fine with that. Being completely alone though, is not something he wants.   
It seems as if that's what he’ll get though. He calls out as loud as he can, Who’s there? Anybody?, but no one responds. Panic fills him as he searches the darkness. Is he even searching the darkness? He can't feel the movement of his eyes.  
It's not long before the quiet ruins him. Stupid. Worthless. Waste of space. His thoughts attack him. He feels as if each is a blow to the stomach and he wants to double over in pain but he can't. His depression that he'd kept at bay for so long, through distraction and pretending he was fine, hit him with full force.   
Soon his mind runs out of ammo so it switches to more painful attacks that hit closer to home. Your mother hates you, it whispers. Heith hates you even more. Why do you think he wanted to go to a party? He wanted to make friends that are better than you. Who isn't better than you though? You're so worthless and he knows it. You're nothing but his back up plan. When he finds someone better, and he will, he will throw you out like the trash you are. You deserve all of this.  
The shots wouldn't stop. When he ran out of thoughts to throw at himself, they'd repeat again. It was an endless loop that left him shaking in pain. He couldn't feel himself shaking however. He certainly knew he would be if he could.   
Leave me alone! He screamed.

   
March 5, 2010

The darkness has consumed him for so long, has he ever actually seen the light? His black view of the world begins to lighten. It's too bright. He squints and his eyes actually move. He can feel the scratchy comforter underneath him. Thantos stretches his arms just to see if he really can, if he's really back. It's been a long time, he thinks. His eyes finally adjust to the light of the bedroom. Sitting up cautiously, he looks around for any sign of where he might be.   
The room isn't large; it's a hotel room. It smells like rancid vomit and the carpet is covered in stains he'd rather not know the origin of.   
He moves to stand but realizes the sheets are wrapped tightly around him. Clearly someone else tucked him in to this bed. Tugging the red sheets so he can stand, he lets his feet dangle off the edge of the bed. The nightstand next to his bed is a dark stained wood, although it's probably not real wood. He reaches out and knocks on the wood to check. Yep, it's laminate. The lamp on the stand was dimly lit and the light flashed periodically.   
He looked down to see he was wearing a thin grey T-shirt and jeans. These weren't his clothes. He didn't own these. He also was wearing a pair of dress shoes that he'd never seen before.   
Finally standing, he had to step over piles of pillows to get to the bathroom.   
Looking in the mirror he noticed with relief that he looked very much the same as before. His hair was cut shorter than he'd like but at least he didn't get his ears pierced while he was out. He can only hope he doesn't have a random tattoo.  
Satisfied that his appearance isn't too horrible he uses the restroom and leaves the hotel room. He's uncertain as to where his room key is, or if he ever had one, so he just shuts the door and hopes he can find some way home. Searching his pockets, he produces his phone and a wallet. The wallet wasn't his but it did contain over two hundred dollars so he decided to keep it. The phone was unlocked and he quickly pulled up Heith’s number. Dialing, he walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He didn't know where the exit was for this place but he's certain it's somewhere on the first level.   
“Thantos! Thank god you called! Are you alright?” He heard Heith's worried voice stream through the phone. At least he doesn't hate me, Thantos thought. Not leaving him much room to talk, Heith continues on, “I haven't seen you in four months. We've been searching for you, your mother and I.” Thantos stops dead in his tracks. Four months? He's been gone for four months? “Uh yeah sorry about that I should have called. I was taking a vacation of sorts but I'm fine now.” Thantos finds himself lying. He felt as though he couldn't tell Heith he blacked out for four months and has no clue where he is.   
“A vacation!” Heith screamed through the phone, causing Thantos to pull it away from his face. “Don't you dare tell me you were on a vacation for four months and didn't tell anyone! Where are you right now?” Heith was clearly upset.   
Reaching the lobby, he looked around for some sign of where he was. Finding none, he realized he'd have to ask the front desk. “Just a second, Heith. I'll be right back.” He ignores his protests and pulls the phone to his side.   
“Excuse me, sir.” He walks up to the front desk. Behind it is a man with light eyes and dark hair. He looks up from his desk when Thantos starts talking. He gives him a look that says to continue.  
“ Where am I right now?” He feels stupid as soon as he says the words. This is ridiculous. The man, Brandon, his name tag reads, looks at him with confusion. “You're in the lobby, sir.” He says questioningly. After all, what idiot doesn't know where he is. “No I mean like city and state. I am in America right?” Thantos continues to ask. He needs the information even if the man will look at him like he's insane. Heith is still on the phone talking but he doesn't hear a word he says. “You're in Allentown, Pennsylvania. Sir, are you drunk?” He asks as politely as he can. “No I'm fine. Thank you.” Thantos mutters and walks away from the desk, leaving a very confused employee behind him.   
Dragging the phone back up to his ear, he can still hear Heith talking, “we were looking everywhere. We must of covered the whole state. You missed finals and you'd never do that.” His words all seem to blur together to Thantos and he mostly blocks out his friends chattering. “I'm in Allentown, Pennsylvania.” He blurts into the, up until now, one sided conversation. “Pennsylvania? That's hardly a fun place to vacation, Thantos.” Heith sighs. He feels bad for hurting his friend like this but he can't really focus on feelings right now. He needs to find out what happened. “I have to go man. I'll see you as soon as I get back to the city, okay?” He cringes at his own words. He can only imagine if his best friend disappeared and then blew him off like this, how angry he'd be.   
Heith was in fact very angry, but he agreed to leave him alone and they'd meet up in a few days. Walking out of the building, he recognized it as a motel. Well that explains the room, he thought. He looked around for some sort of sign to tell him what road he was on but he couldn't find one. He'd just have to use the name of the motel then. Dialing the number in his phone, he called the one person he only wished he'd never have to speak to again, his mother. On the third ring, she answers.  
“Hello?” She speaks into the phone. He'd never given her this number. He knew if he did she'd never stop calling him. Well, it was too late for that now. He'd have to get a new phone.   
“Hi mother. It's Thantos.” He expected some sobbing, maybe an argument, but instead she was stunningly silent. After a period of uncomfortable silence, and checking that she was still even on the phone, he spoke again. “I'm in Allentown, Pennsylvania, at a motel named Tia's. Can you come pick me up? I know it’s a long drive.” If she couldn't pick him up, he'd have to ride many buses till he got home and he didn't want to spend his newly acquired cash on them. Also, he had more than a couple questions for his mother and she was the only one who could answer them. “Alright.” She said and hung up.   
It wasn't like his mother to be at a loss for words. He knew he was in for it when she picked him up. Opening the maps of his phone, he checks to see how long he’ll have to wait. The route was much faster than he'd assumed. Only an hour and a half and he'd be out of here.   
To pass the time, and because he was starving, he went to a nearby diner. It didn't look upscale and the sign labeling it as Hina’s diner was out.   
Walking in the door, the bell chimed at his arrival. A petite brunette woman was behind the counter. She was perky and happy in a way he thought was inappropriate for a town like this. “Hey Evan! Same as always then?”  
His mind halted in its tracks. Evan?   
   
His mind was whirling as he sat on the bar stool in front of the girl. “Did you just call me Evan?” The chair squeaked underneath his weight. Leaning forward, he placed his elbows on the slightly rusted counter in front of him. “Of course I did. That is your name after all.” She chuckled. “So, the usual?” She was holding a small blue notepad in front of her waiting for his word to write down his order. Curious as to what his usual could possibly be, he says, “yeah sure.”   
She writes down his ‘usual’ and whisks it away to the kitchen. She doesn't seem to be coming back so he turns around at the bar to look around the quaint diner.   
It was a small place, that is for certain. Booths lined the edges of the rectangular room. A few tables were in the center. They seemed to have a theme of red and blue around here. The booths were blue and tables red. The windows covered the whole wall so no matter where you were in the diner, you could see what a run down town you were in. How fun, he thought. There was no one else in the restaurant and he could see why. Who would go here? Why did he go here? Apparently he went here often enough to be a regular.   
He wasn't stupid, he knew what had happened. When he heard the name Evan, it only confirmed his thoughts. His other soul was back, and he wasn't kind enough to stay inside his head, he took over it. These didn't seem like the actions of a little boy anymore. He must have grown up with him, inside of his head. His mother had said Evan was trapped in his head, that he couldn't escape. He remembers when he was nine, the other boy had cried for help. It's dark in here, he had said. Was that where Thantos went? Did Thantos go to the same place Evan had been all this time?   
“Here you go sweetie.” The girl was back and placed a stack of chocolate chip pancakes in front of him. God he hated being called sweetie. It was just like his mother. Still, not wanting to be rude, he smiled at her. He was about to say thank you when she held up her finger “oh I forgot the syrup. Be right back.” She smiled and left.   
Chocolate chip pancakes then, well he had to give it to Evan, he had great taste. He began to cut them into pieces and spread the butter the way he preferred. This could not have been what Evan had done in the four months he took. There's no way he forced Thantos into darkness to take over his body just to eat pancakes, right?  
“There. All good?” The girl placed strawberry syrup in front of him and asked. Well he had to do something off didn't he, Thantos thought. He hated strawberry syrup. “Can I get maple syrup instead today?” He asked, trying to keep up the charade that he was in fact Evan. “Sure?” She looked baffled as to why he'd change his order now but complied and brought him maple instead. “Thank you.” He said.  
The waitress stands behind the counter eyeing him and he eats his food. He found it particularly creepy and did his best to avoid her gaze. Eventually, when he was halfway through his meal, she spoke. “You seem different today. You're normally so talkative.” She looks at him questioningly. “Are you okay?” She seemed genuinely concerned for him. He felt guilty that he was deceiving her but what was his other option? Could he really tell her he was the same person, except completely different from the guy she knows? He doubts it.   
“I'm fine. I'm actually leaving today. In about an hour I'll be heading back home.” He finds her easy to speak to. She listens well and doesn't interrupt. Her bright blue eyes watch him with curiosity and then understanding. “Oh that's right! You told me your time was running out.” She looked disappointed. Evan knew he was running out of time? Did he let Thantos take his body back?  
“Well I’ll miss you. You're one of the only regular customers I have. I don't know why you ever chose to eat where you work but to each their own right?” She chuckled.   
They worked together then. That explains why we’re so close, Thantos thought. It also explains the two hundred dollars in his wallet. “Can I ask you a question,” he glances at her name tag as discretely as he can, “Brandi?” She nods and makes a go on gesture with her hand. “What did you think about me when we first met?” The question was certain to reveal something about Evan that he should know. Since he has to share a body with the guy, he'd like to know what he's like. She looked thoughtful and her eyes glazed over as she thought of the past.   
“God you were a wreck, Evan.” She laughs. “You come in here, stumbling all over yourself, in a ratty old shirt and sweatpants. I think, this man is clearly homeless. Being the nice person I try to be, I offered you a meal. Your face lit up at the mention of food. I told you to order anything you want and that's when you ordered chocolate chip pancakes for the first time. Little did I know you'd not only order them every day, but also come to work for me. I thought you were nice, and sweet; I liked you.” She shook her head with a smile.   
“You've been working here for two months. I thought maybe you'd change your mind and stay but obviously you're not. You always told me you were just passing through.” It was at the point when another customer came in. She smiled at him and walked away to greet the other customer. Watching her interact with the girl that just came in, he wondered if that had been the sort of thing Evan did.   
Why would he fight so hard to be out of the darkness, only to work at a small diner in Pennsylvania and sleep in a cheap motel. Thantos knows that if their positions were switched, he wouldn't have done such a humble thing. He doesn't want to think about what he'd do. He was only in the darkness for four months and it had changed him. He felt soiled somehow, like he was no longer as innocent as before.   
He returned to his food and finished the meal quickly. He'd have to make pancakes for Heith when he got back. He deserved them.   
Standing up to leave, Brandi appeared by his side once more. “So this is goodbye then?” She asked, although she knew the answer. “Yeah. I guess so.” He smiled at her. She really was nice. He can see why Evan liked her so much. He liked her too. Maybe if he'd spent all this time here, they'd have become really good friends.   
She smiled wistfully before hugging him close. Not wanting to seem rude, and because he thought Evan would've wanted him to be kind, he hugged her back and said he'd miss her. “Same here Evan.” She pulled back slightly to kiss him on the cheek before pulling completely away. He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the bar to push it open. Looking back once, he saw her watching him go and waving slightly. He made a small waving gesture in return before sighing and exiting the diner. Maybe he should've talked to her first, before calling people from home. He could see himself happy here, but he knew he could be happy in New York as well. At least, he thought he could, some of his life was a little blurry still.  
Walking out onto the parking lot he went back to his motel. He decided not to go in, but rather sit outside and enjoy the fresh air. The air wasn't actually very fresh though so he was enjoying himself less than he thought he would. He sat on a curb in front of the run down motel. Checking his watch, he realized he still had twenty more minutes to wait. He sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. He had ample time to formulate every question he had for his mother.   
First of all, he couldn't let her hurt Evan again. He'd made that mistake as a child, and even though he couldn't have stopped it, he'd regretted it ever since. She probably already knew what happened, but that didn't mean he had to let her do anything.   
He slid his fingers through his hair in frustration. Well, he rubbed his head anyway. Evan had practically shaved his head. Something Thantos wasn't really a fan of, he thought before getting his thoughts back on track.  
He didn't want to repeat the past. Maybe he could protect Evan. If he was really stuck in that darkness for all these years, Thantos can't blame him for what he's done. Evan was harmless. He just wanted to be awake and out of the darkness. He could let Evan take over more often, if he wanted to. He wanted to let Evan be free but the thought of going back into the deep space of nothing was terrifying. He couldn't handle that. “Evan? Can you hear me?” He asked out loud, like he'd done as a kid. He felt stupid for even trying to communicate but it worked in the past. He was grateful that no one was near by to hear him speak to himself.   
After waiting for ages with no reply, he realized Evan couldn't hear him. He would've responded by now. How could he inform Evan of how he felt if they couldn't speak? It was all so confusing.   
There was another pressing matter to consider as well. Thantos hadn't let Evan take over this time, how could he know it wouldn't happen again? Evan could take over at anytime. He isn't sure why he ever got control back in the first place. Did Evan let him come back, or did Thantos fight and return that way? If he had fought his way out, he didn't remember it.   
Also, what else had Evan done while he was out? Working and eating here was only two months of his time away. Thantos doesn't think he talked to Heith or his mother, for they both seemed to say he just disappeared, which is good. He doesn't need Heith thinking he's anymore of a freak than he already does.   
It's strange to have two months of his life unaccounted for. Maybe someday he will discover a way to communicate with his other soul so he can ask. Although, since it wasn't really him doing any of those things, does he even have a right to know? Is what Evan does in his time not private? This all brings into question many of his morals.   
Checking his phone for the time, he realizes his mother should be here soon. He was really not looking forward to seeing her. She always made him feel like an idiot. She demeaned him and never took him seriously, even when he grew up. It was as if, to her, her only purpose in life was to follow her own code, and force him to abide by it as well. He didn't want to follow her code of ethics though. They'd never gotten along, ever since Thantos realized she couldn't control him. He had a life of his own and it was his right to live it, just like she had the right to live hers. 

Off in the distance he saw a silver Honda. Here she comes, he thought. It's show time. His family car pulls up into the parking lot and he can see his mother looking around for him. She couldn't see him from his position on the ground. He sighed and stood up. Walking towards the car, he could pinpoint the moment she saw him. Her head stopped its sweeping motion and she opened her cars door to get out.  
“Thantos.” She breathed a sigh of relief. For a second she had thought she had imagined the phone call and he wouldn't actually be here. She'd been looking everywhere for her son. She would've done a spell to locate him but he's always been immune to most of her magick. She had preformed that spell over and over again, wishing it to work with all she had, but it never did. Of course she knew why it wouldn't work. It wasn't Thantos she should be trying to locate, but the other soul. She knew what had happened the second Heith found her to inform her of his disappearance. It was about time for her blocking spell to fade, it had only been a matter of time. That's why she didn't want him to go away to college. The spell wouldn't last and this was bound to happen. She's surprised it has lasted this long. Of course she's been planning for this day, the day Thantos’s other soul would emerge, but she hasn't been able to find much. She has asked every coven, every witch, and every warlock she knew, but none of them knew how to quell the evil inside her son. She had a plan, but it was only a temporary measure.  
He reached his mother and she pulled him into a hug. Taken slightly aback, for she had never hugged him much or been a big fan of affection, his arms were held down to his sides and he made no move to lift them. She patted his back before pulling away. “Come on. The car’s running.” She said in her usual harsh tone. This was the mother he was more accustomed to. He nodded jerkily and jogged to the other side of the silver car. Pulling the door open and sliding into the seat, he felt just like a child again. He hated it. Maybe he could have had Heith pick him up, but then he couldn't ask his mother about Evan.   
His mother slid back into her seat and pulled the seatbelt across her chest to buckle it. He yanked his on as well. It was dead silent besides the sound of the car backing up and pulling away from the dingy motel. The air was tense and neither rushed to speak to fill the silence. He couldn't seem to think of the right words to start this conversation.   
Luckily, he didn't have to. She spoke first. “I'm taking you back to our farm house. You'll stay there till we get this dark soul under control.” She speaks with a tone that leaves no room for argumentation.   
“No. I will not, mother. I'm going back to New York City and I'll stay with Heith, like I've been doing. This doesn't change anything.” He confidently states. He won't let her treat him like this. He's not a child anymore.  
She looks over at him with anger in her eyes. She was just trying to help him, didn't he see that? She only wanted to rid him of the soul that would bring him so much heart ache and pain. “And what will you do next time he takes over hmm? He will do this again. I know it. Eventually he’ll be you more than you are you and you'll never wake up again. It's only a matter of time before he takes permanent control. We’re all lucky you woke up this time.” She spoke hastily in a whisper. It was as if she thought someone would overhear them in their car on the road. She looks at him as though he's lost his mind. It was as if she couldn't fathom why he wouldn't want to spend his existence with her nagging him. He looked down at his feet, and the dress shoes that he still is unsure of how he received.   
She wasn't wrong, he could admit that. There would be another time. Evan wouldn't stay in the darkness forever, no one could handle the darkness for that long. He doesn't know how he's managed for as long as he has. He didn't want to go dark again but he also didn't want to trap Evan there forever.   
“I won't let you hurt him, mother.” He says harshly.   
She's taken back by his words. He's the one that hurt Thantos. Why would he protect such and awful being. As far as she is concerned, Evan is just a parasite feeding off her son’s life. She doesn't see Evan the way Thantos does, as a human being. He's nothing more than a disease to cure. All she wants is her son to be just her son, not this other creature.  
“He’ll hurt you Thantos! Are you telling me you're okay with that? You're okay with that thing inside of you?” She raises her voice. How did she raise such a stupid son, she thought.   
Thantos wasn't okay with being shoved back into the darkness. He wasn't okay with being hurt, but what could he do? He would just have to talk to Evan somehow. He was certain he would listen to him if only he could find a way to talk to him.   
“I don't think he’ll hurt me. If I can find a way to talk to him, we can work together to make this work. He's not evil, mother.” She scoffs. Not evil? He's the most evil creature in the world, or at least, that's what she's always been told. “I won't help you on your crazy quest to destroy yourself, Thantos.” She keeps her eyes firmly on the road, not wanting to look at him.   
He didn't know what he would do without his mothers help. She was the only witch he knew, but certainly not the only witch in existence. He would have to find another. Maybe Heith could help him, that is, if he confessed to all the crazy in his life and if Heith accepted him.   
“I'll find someone else to help me.” He mumbled into his jacket as he gazed out the window. All they passed were fields and some trees. It wasn't the most interesting of scenery but it sure beat seeing his mom yell at him. It was bad enough he had to hear it. His tone, and lack of response to anything she said after, effectively ended their conversation. Thantos, running his hand through his hair, sighs and continues to watch as the scenery flies by.   
The ride was long. He only lasted maybe fifteen minutes after their conversation before he turned on the music. Knowing his mother hated his music from Broadway, he turned it to classical music, something they both enjoyed. It was quite a scene to behold, he thought. Two people, complete opposites, bound together by blood, sitting in a car, avoiding each other. It was awkward and the air felt stale. He periodically opened his window to let fresh air in, hoping it would help, but it didn't. The smell of the fields was calming. It reminded him of those times as a child when he was sent out to feed the horses. As much as he hated doing it because his mother made him, he enjoyed the peace and quiet the outdoors brought. As a child, he always wanted quiet. He wanted to be alone. In the future however, he began to loath the deadly calm. It made his mind whirl and now he needs to be with someone all the time. He still misses the days when he could just be by himself and enjoy the quiet though.  
He pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate. Considering the only two people he talked to were Heith and his mother, and his mother was currently ignoring his existence, he knew it was Heith.   
How's it going? Are you almost home? The text read.   
He was glad Heith didn't totally hate him for blowing him off earlier. He wasn't thinking very well at the time anyway. I’m fine. I'll be home in about an hour. Wanna meet at the usual place? He sent back his reply. He really did want to see Heith. A little bit of normality, even if its fake, would really help him right now. He would love to just pretend everything was fine for a little while longer before he told him. Sounds perfect. Heith responded. Thantos bit back a smile to keep his mother from questioning him. It really did sound perfect.   
When they finally reached their destination, the outskirts of New York City, Thantos hailed a cab. His mother hadn't spoken to him the rest of the ride and he didn't feel the need to make conversation either. He didn't say a goodbye and he quickly entered the cab and said the address of the restaurant nearest to his home. The cab driver nodded and began to pull away. He looked back at his mother from the rear seat. She wasn't looking at him and had already started to pull away herself. He wondered if, like the movies, some people were Actually civil with their parents. Maybe he'd ask Heith that too.   
The cabbie didn't try to engage him with conversation and Thantos was glad. He was so got up in his thoughts, he didn't think he'd make a good person to talk to right now. The ride was short, considering traffic at noon is particularly awful. He arrived at the restaurant on time, well, maybe he was fifteen minutes late, but that was practically on time for Thantos. “Thank you.” He told the driver and handed him his fee for the trip. He also tips him a ten, because he's rather grateful that he didn't talk much.  
Getting out of the cab, he approaches the restaurant with a few reservations. Heith had seemed totally cool with his disappearing act, well, as cool as one could possibly be when their best friend vanished for four months. He hoped it wasn't just an act, that he was actually okay and not just pretending to be. The quirky old italian restaurant looked the same as ever. He was glad not everything has changed. The four tables outside sat under the shade of their umbrellas. More tables and booths were in the building but many enjoyed the peaceful feeling of being outdoors, even if their version of outdoors was endless buildings and the obnoxious noises that plagued New York City. The building was a reasonable size, not very large, but perfectly suited for the small eatery it was. The old bricks looked classic and he wondered his gaze up to see the sign that read ‘gelo’s Italian’. They've always loved this place. It was only a minutes walk form their apartment and the food was incredible. Thantos has very much enjoyed all the hole-in-the-wall places they've discovered. The tiny restaurants always seemed better than any chain food place. They cared more about their food and about their customers. The first time they’d come here, it was freshman year and they needed a good food place that wasn't too crowded. Despite the amazing food and service, most people haven't discovered this joint. He thinks its because of the exterior of the building. It's not the most welcoming for new people, but there was nothing more relaxing to him than walking up the small walkway and seeing the well kept plants.   
He entered Gelo’s and, without needing to look, walked straight to the table where Heith sat. This was always their table.   
The inside of Gelo's was not dissimilar to the outside. Windows let natural light through and none of the many ceiling lights were on because of this. Booths lined the perimeter of the inside with a few tables in the center. It reminded him of the café back in Allentown, now that he thought about it. They had a full bar at this Italian restaurant but Heith and Thantos haven't taken advantage of that particular perk just yet. He was hoping they wouldn’t start today.  
Their booth was near a window that gave them the perfect lighting for this event. The red leather menus sat at every table, waiting for a customer to clutch them and decide what in their pages, was worth eating. Thantos already knew what he wanted so he pushed his menu forward and sat down in front of Heith. His friend was anxious and it was apparent of his face. He was wearing all black today, a look that Thantos thought suited both him and the circumstances.   
“Hey.” Thantos begins with. It's an awful way to begin this conversation and he knows that, but he is unsure of what else he could say. Heith looks as though he was going to say something, but thinks better of it and tries to school his facial features to show joy. He was happy his friend was back, but god did he ever just want to kill him. Four months, he thought. In four months he never called to let him know where he was. He didn't leave a note. He's still not given a good explanation for this. Heith couldn't be more upset.   
The last time he saw Thantos, he'd dragged him to the dance floor at a party. For the longest time, he blamed himself for Thantos's leaving. He shouldn't have made him go to the party. He would be here safe and sound if you weren’t so stupid, his mind had told him. For that reason alone, he hadn't blamed Thantos for not calling or messaging him. When he realized how ridiculous he was being, for how could one party be so bad that he'd leave forever and never return, he became angry at Thantos. He was furious.   
Leaving him in the middle of the party alone? It was unacceptable. Not calling for months while he was on ‘vacation’ was unacceptable. Thantos had some explaining to so, and just because he was thrilled to see him, didn't mean he wasn't very angry too.   
“Hello, Thantos. It's good to see you.” He was only partially lying. It was good to see him, yes, but he wasn't particularly happy for it. He's been friends with Thantos for a long time, almost two years now. He knew him pretty well and nothing he knew about Thantos said he'd up and leave him for four months. Thantos was consistent, overly so. He never broke schedule. He enjoyed the restrictions he placed upon himself, at least that’s what he has always lead Heith to believe. Maybe the monotony of routine finally became to much for him and he needed a break. Heith had been looking for something new at that party, something that would make his week less dull. He certainly wasn't dull search for Thantos for months but it wasn't exactly the kind of excitement he'd hoped for.   
When he first realized Thantos was missing, it was already the day after the party. He'd stumbled home so late he'd thought Thantos had just came home sooner and went to bed. He wasn't much of a partier, after all. Heith woke up the next day, head pounding. He groaned loudly. It was around noon and he didn't have classes today so he let himself drink way too much at the party. He looked around his room to ensure everything was okay, and that he was in fact in his room. After gazing at the boring white walls covered in Broadway musical posters, which were all of various sizes and shapes, he ascertained that he was home. His lamp stood next to his bed but was currently off. It was a tall lamp, with a glazed blue glass top. Since his window screens were closed, he needs more light. He turned on his lamp and his eyes protested at the brightness it brought. Once adjusted, he ripped the sheets off his sweaty form and moved to stand. Swaying slightly, he began his journey to the kitchen. It may be late but whenever he didn't come down to breakfast in the morning, Thantos made him a lunch to eat later.   
The hallways in their apartment were very short and dull; they were all white and had dingy walls. They'd never bothered to place picture up on these walls to make them better. He'd suggested it befor Thantos quickly stated that it reminded him too much of his childhood. He didn't elaborate on that and Heith didn't want to ask and pry.   
He shuffled into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge. He didn't expect to see Thantos till three. He had a class on Saturday. Heith still doesn't know why he insists on taking so many classes. He takes more than enough to overwhelm the smartest person out there. He's never complained of difficulty keeping up though, so he never pushed the subject.   
Opening the fridge, he searched the usual drawer for his lunch, but he didn't find it. Curiously, he looks through all the compartments of the fridge, but still found nothing. This wasn't normal for him. In all the time he's known him, he's never broke pattern. This was the first sign that something was really wrong.   
Secondly, Thantos didn't come home at three. His class was over at two. He wouldn't stay on campus longer than necessary; he hated it there. He could just be late, and there was always a chance that he was talking to the professor, but Heith didn't think that was the case. Thantos came home from the party didn't he? Suddenly, he wasn't so sure he did. He got up from his position on the coach to look for him. Maybe he got just as drunk and passed out somewhere, he thought.   
He started with Thantos's room, an obvious first choice. As he stood outside the door, he felt like he was invading his privacy by doing this, but he needed to be sure he was alright. It was his idea to bring him to the party after all.   
He pushed down feelings of guilt any opened the door. He's not seen Thantos's room very often. Usually he will catch a brief flash of what it looks like when Thantos opens the door. He's never been inside; Thantos had asked him specifically not to.   
It looked rather like an office to him. There was no bed in the room, although there was a couch. Heith thinks its very odd to sleep on a couch, but who is he to judge. There's many bookshelves but most contain music instead of books. He wanted to go see what music his roommate listens to but refrains.   
There's a desk overlooking the window and the view is pretty good from this room. The desk is covered in more books than the bookshelves and he quickly recognizes them to be his school books. One is Thantos's calculus II book, which he would have needed for class today. Thantos didn't go to class today. He never missed class, Heith thought, and he never forgot to make lunch. Thantos didn't make it home. He shut the door behind him as he quickly exited the room worried.   
Knowing that he had to inform someone, he grabbed their address book. It laid in its normal place on the kitchen counter, where it could be easily seen and reached. They both wrote a few names and numbers in it. In case one of them got hurt, they could contact the other’s family.   
He flipped though the black book to reach the numbers Thantos had written in the back. Heith had written his parent’s numbers and his sister’s. They needed to know if he got hurt. He reached the page and wasn't as shocked as most people would be that only one number was listed. It was only the phone number, no address, and simply titled ‘mother’. He shook his head at the oddity that was his roommate.   
He punched the number into his old cell phone and hit dial. 

“Its good to see you too.” Thantos replies, although, unlike Heith, he sounds sincere when he says so. “How have you been?” Thantos asks. He seems concerned, as though his leaving would cause irreparable damage to the boy.   
“I've been better. I've spent four months searching for you, only to find that the only reason I didn't, was because you didn't want me to find you in the first place.” Heith says with fire in his eyes. “I missed you.” He whispers even softer but it's too soft and Thantos doesn't hear him. “I'm really sorry about that. I'm awful, I know. I should've told you what I was doing. It was kinda a last minute kinda thing. I didn't really plan it.” His excuses kept flying from his mouth. He knew that they wouldn't help matters but he couldn't seem to stop. He knows if he told Heith now, all would be forgiven. He didn't want to tell him yet though. He wanted to feel like a regular person for once. “Can we just try and move on from it? It was a dark part of my life.” Thantos asks. It's an unreasonable request to be certain. How could he ask that of his friend who spent months looking for him? It was rude, for sure, but he had to ask.   
Feeling as though he'd been punched in the gut, Heith stared down at his menu. He knew what he was ordering of course, but he didn't want to see Thantos's face right now. These last months have been agony and now he wants to what, pretend they haven't happened? You can't just forget all the unpleasant parts in life because you don't like them. He tried to understand it from Thantos's point of view but it only increases his anger. It felt to him as though Thantos only wanted to not talk about it to avoid any responsibility for his actions. You don't get to do what he did to people, especially your best friend, and then go back exactly to the way things were before. Trying to concede slightly, knowing it was the only way to get even some of what he wanted, Heith speaks again. “We don't have to talk about it right now. We can order diner and chat like we used to. Later though, you have to talk about this. You don't get to just forget it happened. I can't forget it happened.” He looks Thantos right in the eyes as he says this. He's firm in his request. “Alright. I can do that.” He agrees, then quickly begins his next sentence, “so you're ordering your usual then?” He smiles.  
“Yeah, of course. You know me, boring as always.” Heith says. They both chuckle and continue on with their lunch, determined not to be negative the rest of the meal. 

The lunch was more successful than Thantos had thought it would be. They had been able to joke and laugh. They told stupid puns that would make any sane person cringe, and by the time they were done, it felt like things were normal again. Of course now they had to go back home and Thantos had to explain everything. He doesn't remember ever being this nervous for anything. It's been the longest day of his life and it wasn't even mostly over yet. He groaned internally as they both began their walk home. It was as if the air became heavier with anticipation for the night ahead of them.   
Heith was silent. He didn't have it in him to pretend that they weren't about to go talk about Thantos's four month absence, so he just stayed quiet and Thantos followed his lead. 

The house was calm when they walked in, like a science from a movie. Thantos felt like he was interrupting in a way by coming in. They moved into the living room, the same one where Heith had asked him to go to the party. It felt like forever ago to Heith but only a second ago for Thantos. Siting on the couch, Thantos did his best to look anywhere but at Heith. “So where do we begin?” He asked him. What did Heith want to know?  
“The beginning.” Heith openly stated. Thantos groaned inwards. This was going to be the longest conversation of his life.   
“Well what I'm about to tell you will change your opinion of me. I'm not sure how much you'll want to be my friend when I'm done speaking so all I ask is that you hear me out. Don't leave before I've told you everything.” He spoke hesitantly with his arms slightly raised in defense. He's never had to tell someone this before. He's never even considered telling someone this. Heith looked at him with curiosity burning in his eyes. “I won't leave. I want to know the whole story too.”   
Thantos told him. He told him everything from his birth and the prophecy his mother told him surrounding it. He spoke of his encounter with Evan when he was nine, and he spoke of why he was really missing for four months.   
“So essentially, you were kidnapped.” Heith states, always trying to turn Thantos's messed up life into something that resembled normalcy. “Yeah I guess you could say that.” He responded.  
They were quiet for a second, both of them facing forward and avoiding each other's eyes. “So you really don't sleep?” Heith asked, turning to face him. “I don't sleep yeah.” Thantos responded, still serious. “So that's how you kept up with that many classes! God that's so cheating.” Heith states.   
They both burst into laughter at the absurdity of it all, and like that, the mood was lifted. They were just two friends again and all seemed well. It was some time later that the situation caught back up to them. “What're you going to do about Evan?” Heith asked when they both simmered down from before. “I'm going to have to talk to him somehow. I'm hoping I can find a witch that will help me. I can't communicate with him like before. It's a side effect of the spell my mother performed.” Thantos watches as Heith nods. “How does one go about trying to find a witch?” Heith asks. He knows nothing about this sort of thing. I mean, he knew wiccans existed, but he thought they weren't real, that they didn't perform real magick.   
“Find a young Wiccan on campus I guess. They tend to spend time in groups. I know of one in my class.” Thantos actually knew a Wiccan. She was in his calculus class and he only knew because of all the time his mother spent helping him spot other witches. She was young, pale skinned, and her golden hair was cut short to frame her face. She never really gave off a friendly vibe. “Thantos, even if you knew her then, it's been four months, the class is over. How're you going to find her?” His question was very valid. Thantos had forgotten that it was march now, not October. How could he find her? The campus was large and this city was huge. “I'll find her.” He says way more confidentially then he felt. If he hangs out at the campus long enough, he's bound to see her. “I'll help you.”   
He looks up and sees the determined look being shown his way. He was grateful for Heith's help, especially considering he didn't think he'd even still have his friendship. “Thank you.” He sighs out in relief. Heith reaches over and pats him on the back. “You've done the same for me.”   
“Yeah but being gay and having another soul in your body are vastly different things.” He chuckled. “True.” Heith laughs with him. They smile at each other with gratitude present in both their eyes.   
Not really sure where to go from there, Thantos offers to cook diner. They've been talking for so long, they'd forgotten to eat. It's nearing six o’clock. “God! Yes please do! It's been so long since I've had your cooking.” Heith's eyes light up and his grin is wide. Thantos is happy to know he's been missed, and even his cooking had as well. He stands and begins planning the meal in his head. Heith, knowing he liked to cook alone, stayed in the living room as Thantos headed to the kitchen. Deciding on lasagna, even though they had Italian earlier, he turned on his music and began to cook. 

Later that night they decided to start looking for the girl in the morning. They were in the middle of a semester, so Thantos couldn't join any more courses until the next one. He had to retake all of the ones from last semester because he didn't take the finals. It frustrated him but there was nothing he could do about it so he did his best to get over it. Heith would take pictures of every blonde girl with white skin that he saw and show them to Thantos later. Hopefully, they'd find her like that. Also, Thantos was spending most of his time on campus, sitting in places and pretending to study while he scoped the place for the person he wanted. This went on for weeks, five weeks to be exact, before they found her. It's lucky they did because they were both tiring of looking for this mysterious girl.   
Heith came home and, as was becoming their tradition, threw his phone to Thantos to check through the pictures. Today he'd only taken four, most of the blonde girls at the school had already been checked and they weren't her. As Thantos flips through the photos, bored and rather unhopeful, he stops. There she was. “Heith! Heith, we got her!” He raises his voice and pushes the phone in Heith's face in excitement. They had her.   
Turns out she's in Heith electrical currents corse but doesn't show up often so he'd not seen her much. This was great news and meant they had a place they knew she'd have to be, midterms. “That's fantastic!” Heith grinned. “Finally.”

“Let's go over the plan again.” Thantos says the morning of midterms. they've spent the last week going over this but another run through wouldn't hurt and he was nervous. “Right okay.” Heith entertains him. Thantos has been a wreck all week. He's nervousness was mostly to do with the fact that witches and him hadn't gotten along very well. I mean, he only knew one witch, his mother, but still. She made it seem like all witches were taught to hate him. How on earth could this girl be different?   
“I'll go to midterms like normal and hurry through my test to make sure I'm done before her.” Thantos has been making him study rigorously for this. If she managed to finish her test first, the plan wouldn't work. Heith had to whiz through it. “When I'm done, I'll wait outside and make it look like I'm studying my books because I'm nervous about how I did.”   
It was a good excuse for still being there when she came out later. Plenty of students, after a big test, would just sit outside of the exam room afterwards, looking through their books for any mistakes they could've made.   
“When she comes out, I'll groan loudly and look up. I'll ask her a question pertaining to the test and ask for help figuring it out.” Hopefully she'll come over to help. To make it more likely that she would answer him, he'd pick a simple question that they all would have to know the answer to. They wanted her to talk to Heith.   
“After talking for a while, I'll ask her if she wants to form a study group. I'll mention your name.” This would only work if she would talk to Thantos too. They needed her help. Most importantly of all, she couldn't think they had set her up. She needed to see them as friends or she wouldn't want to assist them.   
“I'll flirt slightly, to increase our chances for her joining.” Heith was most nervous about this aspect of the plan. Flirting had never been his strong suit, even with guys. Now he'd be attempting to subtly flirt with a girl and he was uncertain of how well it would pan out.   
“Well meet in a place that I let her choose and we’ll go from there.” Heith finishes running through the plan for the sixteenth time; he has been counting.   
“Good. Good. Okay.” Thantos nods and runs his hands through his hair, which had grown back to a decent length. He begins to pace back and forth in front of the couch Heith was sitting on. Thantos had no real part in the plan today. There was nothing he could do to help until the study group. He had faith in his friend but he couldn’t trust the girl. Witches could be very dangerous if they wanted to and he hoped this one did not.   
“It'll be fine, Thantos. I can do this.” Heith attempts to comfort him. He may not feel confident about some aspects of the plan but for Thantos, he's sure he can do it. “You don't know witches, Heith. They hate me, or at least that’s what my mother always said.” Thantos paces faster. It's causing Heith to feel slightly dizzy. He stands up from the couch and grabs Thantos's shoulders, effectively stopping him from pacing any longer. “It will be fine.” He states again but this time with more conviction. He can see Thantos crumple slightly and he sighs. Thantos falls back to sit on the couch. Heith sits next to him and rubs his back in comforting circles. It's very helpful.   
“Alright its time for me to leave.” Heith says and stands up from the couch. Thantos's eyes look worried and it's not helping Heith feel more confident in what he's about to do. “I would say wish me luck but I'm telling you, I won't need it.” He does his best to put up a façade of cool and collected. He hopes it works because he doesn't feel that way. He slips on his coat and heads for the door. As he's shutting it he hears Thantos yell, “Be careful!”, and he smiles before shutting the door. It's show time. 

The test was rather easy, especially considering the amount of studying he put in for it. The girl was also slightly late which was good and meant he had a head start. He rushed through the test and finished in around thirty minutes. Luckily, she wasn't done yet. When he walked by her to turn his test in, he glanced at her paper to see how far along she was. She was only on the fourth page. She still had another two pages to go which meant he had time to sit outside the room and panic about how he was going to do this. He wasn't cut out for this kinda spy type work.   
He turned in his test and smiled at the professor when he nodded at him. His professor was a young thirty year old, with dark brown hair and pale skin. He wore glasses that didn't hurt his looks in the least. Heith had to admit, he has a slight crush on the man.   
He does his best to forget about that and turns to head for the door. He doesn't have that much will power though so he turns back to see him again. His professor is watching him and he smiles again. He's given a wink by his professor and he blushes deeply. God what was he doing, he thinks and snaps himself out of it. He turns back and rushes out the door. He doesn't have time for this, especially today when he's supposed to be playing straight.   
He slides down the wall opposite of the door to the exam room and pulls out his books. Opening to the page he's decided to ask a question about, he sets in to wait for her.   
She comes out some fifteen minutes later, looking stressed but relieved that the test is over. Remembering his script, Heith groans loudly and receives her attention. “Yeah I know, that test was brutal huh?” She smiles and swipes the curly blonde hair away from her face. “So brutal! I'm trying to figure this one question I missed on the test but I can't seem to understand it.” He looks back down at his book. She steps closer to him,but is it to get away from the door or because she wants to actually talk to him? He doesn't know. “Really? What question was it?” She seems nice, nice enough to help him. “Problem twelve. The one on the first page had me stumped. I must have missed the day when they talked about this type of transistor.” In reality, it was the easiest problem in the world for him but he didn't want to risk her not knowing the answer and giving up. She edges closer to peer over at what page he's on. “Oh that one’s easy. I'll explain it to you.” She sits down next to him, careful to adjust her dress.   
They sit like that together for what seems like ages. He finds that he really likes her. She caring and funny. She made an incredibly groan worthy pun about electrical currents that had him dying inside. If he were straight, he's certain he'd actually fall for her. After a while he feels its safe to start mind flirting. She seems friendly and doesn't notice his flirting, or at least she acts like she doesn't. He stops engaging when she seems slightly uncomfortable and they go back to friendly conversation. He later finds out why she didn't respond in kind to his advances.   
“You should meet my girlfriend! She'd love you.” She smiles but he sees the worry in her eyes. He knows all too well what she's doing; he's done it himself many times. When you meet someone new, you wait a while before checking to ensure they aren't homophobic. This is her saying she likes spending time with him and trusts him enough to test the waters. He feels honored in a way. He smiles at her to make sure she knows he's still her friend. “Absolutely! I'd love to meet her.”   
Test of trust passed, they continue to speak about the class and forming a study group. Happy that he didn't have to flirt too much, he finally feels relaxed enough to allow the conversation to flow. He leaves the campus with Lila's phone number in his phone and a promise to form a study group. 

Returning home he feels accomplished. He did something social and didn't screw it up. That's cause for celebration. Opening the door to the apartment, Thantos was on him immediately. “How did it go?” He asked while simultaneously preventing Heith from getting any further into the house. He pushed his way past and shut the door behind him. “It went amazing! I've got her number. We’re forming a study group. I think you'll like her. She's very nice. Her name is Lila, by the way.” Heith smiled and pulled open the fridge. Thantos had made him lunch and he couldn't wait to eat it. Grabbing his food, he shut the refrigerator door and jumped slightly to see that Thantos was right behind it. “When do we meet her?” He asked, politely ignoring Heith's startled jump. “Friday, so we've got three days to think about how we’re going to tell her about you.” Heith knew that was want Thantos really wanted to talk about. His friend was a very single minded kind of guy, even more so when he was determined.   
“Okay that's good. We need the time. What's she like?” Thantos nods and asks. Heith smiles thinking about her. It's not often he makes a new friend and he's so thrilled to have found her. “She's really funny and sweet. I didn't have to flirt with her because turns out she has a girlfriend! Even though we live in NYC, I don't seem to meet nearly enough gay people. She's very smart. Lila made so many puns about our textbook, it clearly showed how well she knew the material to be able to joke about it.” He went on about her like they'd met ages ago and were lifelong friends even though they'd just met an hour ago.   
“I'm glad you like her. We’ll be seeing a lot of her around here.” Thantos was happy for his friend, even though he felt a pit of depression in his stomach. After all, wasn't this one of his nightmares. Heith would find another friend, a better friend, and replace him. He tried not to think about it too heavily. Heith didn't seem to notice his discomfort though, for which Thantos was glad.   
Heith took his lunch to the rickety table and began to eat. Thantos sat in the other chair and they discussed game plans for Friday. Most of them involved not bringing Thantos's ‘condition’ up yet. They didn't want to scare her off. In fact, they weren't even going to mention that they knew she was a witch yet, for they didn't want her to feel used. They unanimously decided to keep it a secret until she was closer to both of them. Heith also wanted her to become friends with both of them, not just himself. He thought they would hit it off really well and he expressed that opinion to Thantos. While Thantos hoped he was right, he didn't want to get his hopes up for something that might never happen. 

It was a stressful three days at the apartment. Heith was on a small break since his midterms were completed and had nothing to do but sit at home and hear Thantos worry excessively over the study group. Lila had texted him a day later to confirm the time and place for the study group and to inform him that her girlfriend, Samantha, would be joining them. This, of course, made Thantos even more nervous. He wasn't good with people and was now about to meet two new ones. It didn’t help that Heith talked about how wonderful Lila was. If they didn't get along, he was sure it would be his fault and not hers. He never expressed his concerns to Heith but he knew anyway. Thantos was obviously upset. You didn't spend two years as friends and a year living together without knowing the other person in and out. Heith also knew, however, that bringing up the problem would only succeed in making matters worse. Thantos was never the type to want to talk about problems so Heith left him alone.   
Friday arrived quicker than Thantos wanted but it couldn't have arrived sooner for Heith. He couldn't wait to see his new friend and meet Samantha. The doorbell rang and they both looked up from their spot at the table, surprised by the noise. They knew they had a doorbell, of course they had one, but this was the first time they've ever heard it. After prompting from Thantos, which mostly included him pointing with an ‘I’m not doing it’ face, Heith went to get the door.   
Pulling it open, it revealed two women holding hands. “It's great to see you agin Heith.” Lila smiled and released the other girl’s hand to pull him into an unexpected hug. He patted her back and tried to seem less awkward than he felt, as he smiled at the other girl over Lila shoulder. “Hi I'm Samantha.” The girl introduced herself after he was released from the hug. She had brown hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin was a darker shade than her partners and they made a beautiful couple. He shook her hand, giving his name as well, and allowed them both inside.   
“My roommate, Thantos, will be joining us. Remember, I told you about him?” He talked, mostly to Lila, as he led them down the short hallway to the kitchen where they'd be studying. “Yes of course. I can't wait to meet him since you talk so highly of him.” Being as they were in hearing distance of the kitchen, Thantos heard and knowing Heith had praised him to someone else helped him calm down slightly.   
They entered the kitchen and Thantos stood to greet them. He looked nervous but not nearly as much as he had when Heith went to get the door. “Hello you must be Lila and Samantha. It's lovely to meet you.” He smiled a shaky smile. Socializing wasn't his forte but he had to at least try. They didn't seem to off putted by his nature and returned with warm greetings. Feeling a little less pressure, he took a deep breath and relaxed.   
Trying to make conversation for Thantos’s sake, as well as slightly brag about his roommate, Heith told them about the food Thantos would be cooking for the occasion. “Oh really, You cook?” Samantha asked. “I can't seem to cook no matter how hard I try.” The brunette stated. Thantos, happy he knew some on this topic, spoke with more enthusiasm. “I can help teach you how to cook. I love teaching it but Heith's never wanted to learn.” He only slightly threw his friend under the bus. He liked cooking alone but there was something about teaching someone to cook that made him feel like he accomplished something. He had offered to Heith many times but he never accepted. Samantha's eyes widened slightly and she smiled a stunning smile. “That would be amazing! Thank you.” Lila looked back and forth between the two and, deciding she liked what she saw, grinned. “You can help me in the kitchen today if you want, while they study. I don't take their class until next semester.” He offered. Samantha looked to Lila and they nodded at each other. “Alright. That'd be cool.” She agreed.   
“Well let's let them have their fun. We have work to do.” Lila smiled and she and Heith went into the living room to pull out their books and study. 

Teaching her how to cook turned out the be less work than he thought. She seemed like a natural. Maybe she just never received proper instruction. Together they started on cutting the meat. He showed her which parts to keep and which parts to throw away and soon they were cooking. There wasn't much to instruct at that point so they began talking about this and that, mostly Heith and Lila.   
“How'd you guys meet?” He asked, doing his best to be friendly. She laughed and looked down before glancing back up at him. “We met freshman year of high school. Imagine us, but both insecure and greasy teenagers. It must have been hilarious to watch.” She chuckles. “She already knew she was gay but I was more shy and uncertain. She changed my mind about that though. We were friends for two years before we started dating.” Samantha’s eyes appeared slightly glazed over as she thought about the past. “We didn't tell our parents of course. We didn't tell anyone. We were so afraid of what people would say. Everyone just thought we were best friends, and we are so I guess it wasn't totally a lie. Of course some called us names, but I don't wanna think about that. We didn't come out until we came here. NYC, the city where we could be free.” She thought about all the reasons that led them here. She couldn't have dreamt up a better life if she tried.   
Attempting to bring the conversation away from herself, she asked, “So how did you two start dating?” Thantos wasn't surprised by her question. He's gotten it many times since they moved in together. “We aren't actually. Dating, I mean.” He smirked. “Heith's gay but I'm, well, I don't know what I am. It doesn't matter.” He said, being more honest with her than he'd ever intended to be. Heith has never asked about his orientation and he's never really thought about it. His life was so incredibly complicated, he never bothered to think about little things like sexual orientation. “You never thought about it?” She asks, seeming concerned. It seemed like such an important thing to know about ones self. “Not really. I don't really care about it.” He responded. She made a noise at that but didn't seem offended so they dropped the subject.  
The dinner was ready soon and they prepared four plates and went to eat in the living room. They only had two chairs at the table so it was really the only place they could eat. Looking up to see her girlfriend, Lila smiled. “Hey guys!”  
Samantha grinned and sat next to her girlfriend. Kissing her, she gave her the dinner they'd prepared. Thantos handed his extra plate to Heith and sat on the floor because there was no more room on the couch. “So how's the studying going?” He asks Heith. He responds with a confirmation that they're doing well.   
The silence of the room following was not uncomfortable, but rather nice, as they ate their food. The evening was pretty successful so far and Thantos was glad he hadn't ruined it.   
Soon after eating Lila and Samantha told them they had to go. It was nearing nine p.m. and they had an early morning the next day. Heith saw them out the door and they were left alone once again. Once Heith cleaned the dishes, Thantos asked him a question. “Did you follow what we agreed to do?” He was quick to respond. “Course I did. It all went fairly well I think. What did you two find to talk about when you cooked?” They both sat to mirror the position they had been in early that day. “Uh nothing really. School and stuff.” He didn't feel like mentioning the conversation about their relationship. Heith, noticing he was lying, decided not to ask him more about it. “I'll ask them to meet up again Wednesday. Maybe then we can talk to her about the other soul thing.” Heith yawns. “I'm going to bed.” He stood and walked to his room, wondering what Thantos had lied about. 

   
Heith met Lila in class the next week and she readily agreed to study with him again. This time, however, at their apartment. He was thrilled she had took the initiative for that one. It was better for the conversation to be held in a place she felt comfortable in. They agreed to meet there at five and she gave him the address.   
Thantos was less than thrilled to be meeting in a place he didn't know, but he also agreed it was for the best. They met there at five as agreed. Thantos had baked them a cheesecake because he didn't like feeling empty handed. Holding the cake made him feel more welcome somehow. They rung the doorbell and waited for the minute it took for them to get to the door.  
“Hey guys. Ooh a cheesecake!” Lila greeted them but was immediately distracted by the dessert. “Uh yeah I wanted to bring something.” Thantos mumbled. He felt way more intimidated by her since they were now in her territory. She smiled and received the cheesecake. “Come on in.” She nodded for them to follow her inside. They entered and Heith shut the door behind them.   
The apartment had a very open floor plan. Other than the bathroom, not a single room was separated by a wall. Even their bedroom was just a bed in the corner with a nightstand. Somehow, it worked for them. It really suited how they were. The colors of every ‘room’ matched an earthy tone of greens and browns. The kitchen seemed less modern than their own but it was cozy with dark wood cabinets and black appliances. Everything seemed to look like it belonged in the woods. The couch on the other side opposite of the kitchen, faced the rest of the apartment. There was no television here. The dark wooden floors were contrasted with green rugs. The table had four chairs and looked to be made out of vines. It was like a scene of a fairy tale.   
“Lila's family is large and they all insisted on helping us decorate.” Samantha said when she noticed their stares. It was, after all, odd to see such a beautiful home owned by college students. Thantos felt slightly inadequate in comparison but shoved the feeling down. Lila placed the cheesecake on the table and went to check on the diner. She was usually the cook.   
Taking another look around the room, Heith spotted a candle, still burning, and surround by herbs. He went to go blow it out. They could cause a fire and it was precariously on the nightstand. “Don't do that!” Lila shouted when he reached down to blow out the flame. He pulled back immediately. “Sorry.” He apologized. He didn't realize it was a big deal. Heith could only hope she wasn't too mad.   
She didn't seem too upset once he stopped and pretended it hadn't happened. She went right back to cooking. Heith, wondering what just happened, sent a look to Thantos. He responded with another look as if to say ‘I don't know man’ and they continued on with the evening like normal.   
Once dinner was completed, fettichini Alfredo with grilled chicken, they set the table and sat down to eat.   
They chatted and talked about classes and how amazing the food was. Samantha might not be a great cook, but Lila was incredible. Thantos couldn't stop thinking about the candle. It must be a spell, he thought. He felt incredibly uncomfortable being in a witches house. All he could remember was his mother hurting him as a kid against his will. Maybe Lila wasn't mean like his mother but he couldn't seem to look past it, although he'd keep trying.   
When speaking about something or another, Heith began to choke. His air felt like it was being pulled from his lungs. “Heith!” Thantos cried. He didn't know what to do in this situation. He's never learned how to save him. In the end, it was Samantha who saved him. Her arms wrapped around him and she pulled upwards in a confidant manner. One, two, and three, he was breathing again. She looked fondly at him and then at the panicked nature shown on Thantos's face. He almost lost his friend because he never learned how to save him from choking on food. His heart was still racing. All he could think was that he was lucky to have Samantha around. Lila stayed calm during the whole ordeal and didn't seem at all surprised at her girlfriends show of bravery. She continued to eat her meal even. Thantos didn't know how she remained so calm, but he did his best to look the same. The incident is over now, he told himself. He needs to get over it. Heith seems to be getting back to normal. Was he the only one that realized that could have killed him? Maybe they all thought it wasn't a big deal. He'd have to remember to thank Samantha later.   
Heith seemed to have no problem being around a witch though. He looked perfectly at ease now that the event was over and when Samantha asked for his help with the dishes, he readily agreed. That leaves just Thantos and Lila, alone and sitting across from each other.   
The air felt tense. They seemed to be having a contest of who can stay silent the longest. Thantos won though because she spoke up soon. “You have questions. Ask them.” She stated calmly. Of course she had noticed his strange behavior ever since the candle incident. It was time they talked about it. “Why couldn't Heith blow out the candle?” He asked quietly. He didn't want the people in the space next to them to hear them too easily. “I think you know why. If anyone but me cancels the spell,” she shook her head. “ let's just say no one wants that.” She was very open about it. Thantos didn't expect her to come right out and say it. Witches are usually so secretive.   
“You're a witch.” He stated. Maybe he should have phrased it as a question but there was no use in the charade any more. “You knew that before you stepped foot in my house.” She knew they had known but had wanted to know how this would play out. It wasn't as if they were great at keeping their knowledge secret. Ever since they stared at the candle, she knew. Lila's been spending all of diner trying to discover a way to broach the topic.   
“I did.” He admits. Lying would only make her angry. “We need your help. Well, I need your help.” Thantos further admits. Maybe she would appreciate the honesty. “With what exactly?” She asks. It's not the first time people have gone to her for help after all and she did like them. They were nice, even if they were only friends with her due to her powers.   
He hesitated before talking, “I'm the boy with two souls.” Her eyes widened but she didn't seem frightened or angry. Thantos took this as a sign to continue. “My mother, she did a spell to keep my other soul deep inside me. I want to be able to talk to him. She won't help.” He hoped his good intentions showed. He only wished to talk to Evan, that's all.   
“I can help you.” She stated while crossing her arms across her chest. “I can't do it alone. Undoing another witches spell is powerful magick and I'll need the help of my coven. They might not even want to help you.” She sighed. The older generation were the ones who believed in the evil of having two souls. Her generation, the younger one, didn't believe in all their crazy. Having two souls didn't mean one of them had to be evil. She knew that. She just hoped her coven had the same mindset. Many of the thirteen were young minded, like her, but there were always a few that wouldn't let go of the past.   
“I visit them Saturday. You can come with me, and if they agree, we’ll help you.” It was at this moment that Heith and Samantha returned to the table. They ceased discussion of it immediately. The conversation returned to more socially acceptable things until it was time to leave. As they got up to leave, Lila stopped Thantos and asked for his phone. She put her number in it under ‘lila’ and handed it back. He smiled.  
“It was great to see you guys again.” Samantha said. They returned the sentiment and agreed to meet again sometime but didn't set a date. Walking towards the door, Thantos and Heith glanced at each other and grinned. Heith got the door and they left the household. 

When they returned home, Thantos told Heith all about Lila's promise and their plans to meet Saturday to see the coven. Heith was impressed that Thantos had managed to get her to agree but then again, Lila was amazing. He should have assumed she’d want to help. 

 

   
Saturday came and Thantos met Lila at the agreed upon place at campus. Smiling, he greeted her. “It's so great of you to help me. Thank you.” He opened with gratitude. He really wanted to be on her good side, not just because he needed her help, but because he wanted to be her friend. “No problem. Anything to help Heith.” She smiled, her long blonde hair flowing behind her. It was a windy day in NYC, and very chilly. Luckily, the place they were going wasn't going to be as bad. “It's a really long drive. We’ll be staying overnight. I hope you brought your overnight bag like I asked.” She said. He tapped the bag he was wearing on his back and smiled. “All ready.” He stated. Lila nodded and they headed to her car to leave.   
They entered the black hybrid car and got settled in for the long five hour drive. “I was so adamant to live in NYC that I didn't think about the long drive home I'd have to make every weekend. I should've thought of that.” She shook her head and started the car.   
“Does Samantha know what you are?” He asked the burning question he'd been wondering since he'd met them. She looked over at him and pulled out of the parking lot. “Yes. She knows. What about Heith?” She didn't bring up their arrangements around him because she was uncertain if he knew of his roommates condition. “He knows. I told him last month.” She raised her eyebrows at that. This was all new to Heith? He was very well adjusted.   
When they finally reached the highway, she spoke again. “So your mom, she doesn't approve of you speaking to him?” Lila asks and glances at him from the corner of her eye. He thinks for a second about the best way to put it. “My mother, she hates him. I don't know why but she's always told me how evil he is.”   
Lila nodded at that. She knew how the elders could be. “I know why. There's this prophecy that a person with two souls will be born and they'll take over the world or whatever. I never paid much attention to the rumors about it. You can ask some of my covens elders if you want the full story. Most people in the younger generation are on your side. We believe it's just a mistake to be born with two souls, but certainly not evil. It not your fault and it's not his fault either.” She explained her view.   
He was glad to know that not everyone hated him. He's felt so alone his whole life. He would ask for the story when he got there but he felt comforted already that everything would be fine. Evan wasn't evil, and if he could talk to him, maybe they could work something out. For the first time in his life, he felt genuine hope.   
“I agree. He doesn't deserve what he's gotten. He actually took over last month. I was out for four months of my life and I still don't know what all he did.” Thantos decided he should tell her this. Maybe her opinion on it would be insightful and helpful. “He went to Pennsylvania and worked in this small diner for two months of it though. People there seemed to like me, well him.” He continued on.   
She jerked her head to look at him. Lila looked very concerned. “He's not supposed to be strong enough to do that Thantos.” She said harshly. He clamped his mouth shut. Oh. Well that's concerning for sure. He rubbed his neck with his right hand. “Well what does that mean?” He asked, nervous. “I don't know.” She mumbled and became incredibly silent. The rest of the long car drive was spent in horrendous silence. He tried to speak a few times but he couldn't seem to. After a while, he gave up, and just messed with his phone to pass the time. He wished he could take a nap.

They arrived right on time. It was just getting dark. He blinked his eyes and looked around. They were at what appeared to be a campsite. “They share the payment for the land. They all have their own homes but camp here on the weekends. It helps to be closer to nature.” Lila explained. The site had homes, if you really could call them that. They were more like shelters. Five or six wooden shelters stood in an open field surrounded by trees. There was a bonfire in the center and people sat around it in a circle. The place looked very well kept. If he had to live in the woods, this is how he'd do it too.   
A women from around the fire stood to greet them. “Ah Lila! Welcome home.” She smiled at his friend and pulled her into a hug. The woman was petite with dark black hair that shined. Her eyes matched her hair and frightened Thantos slightly. She looked strong, like she could drop you in a second if provoked. He made a pact in his head to never provoke her.   
“And whose you're friend?” She asked once she released her from the hug. Lila looked to him, as if she just remembered that he was even there. “Oh this is Thantos. Thantos Aquam.” She pointed to him and he awkwardly waved his hand in what he hoped was a friendly gesture.   
“Aquam?” She whispered. Her eyes widened and she took a step back from him unconsciously. “Your mother came here many years ago. It's been nearly a decade. She was looking to cure your condition.”   
Thantos frowned at this new information. He didn't need to be cured. He's sure his mother tried to though. She never could just accept him the way he is. “Are you here for that? Because if you are I'll tell you the same thing I told her all those years ago. You can't fix what isn't broken. He doesn't need a cure.” She looked at him deeply. Her eyes bored into his own.   
He felt tears forming in the back of his eyes but he held them back. Don't cry, he screamed at himself in his mind.   
“I don't want cured.” He whispers. Thantos is surprised she was even able to hear him. “My mother, she hurt my other soul. She trapped him inside my mind. I want help, to talk to him. Explain to him that I'm on his side.” He forced the tears back as he spoke. He just wanted to do the right thing, and he thought the right thing had to be helping his other soul.   
Her eyes lit up at his words. It was as if he'd given her a present. “That. That I can help you with. Come with me.” She grabbed his hand and begin to lead him into one of the dwellings, the largest one. “My name is Maggie, by the way.” She smiled.   
The inside of the house was not unlike the outside. It was rustic. You could see all the wood used to create the walls. In the middle was another place that looked as though it could hold a fire. Looking around, he noticed the walls were bare besides the flowers that hung in canvas bags on the walls. They looked to be held by hooks.   
By the place in the middle, there sat two cushions on the floor. The floor wasn't made of anything really and was actually just dirt on the ground. He felt a little self conscious sitting down on one of the seats when she asked.   
There was a wooden table in the corner of the small room that looked to have nothing but some matches and a large book sitting on top of it. Maggie lit a match and dropped in onto the middle of the floor. Thantos jumped back slightly as the fire was lit and she chuckled under her breath. “Okay so you just want to talk to him. Correct?” She confirms. “Yes.” He says. She mumbles an alright under her breath. “I'm actually going to wake him up first.” She says and he feels a pit of despair in his stomach at the thought. If Evan was awake, that meant he was in the darkness. He felt slightly like he was going to pass out.   
Maggie doesn't wait for him to confirm he's okay before she's saying something in that language he remembers from long ago. It's the same type of words his mother spoke when she hurt Evan. He feels his heart beat quicken and he's sweating. He doesn't want to go. Before he can make her stop, he's thrust into darkness.   
   
He worked so hard to be awake last time but Thantos had shoved him down. He's in the darkness again and he doesn't enjoy it, but he is used to it. Evan lets his mind wander as he sees the nothingness around him. He feels weak. It takes so much energy to take over and now he has none left. He feels like he should sleep for a thousand years but he knows he can't. Last time he was awake, he learned what sleep was. He'd never had it but whenever he told someone he felt exhausted, they told him to sleep. They said sleep would make it all better. He had tried to sleep. He tried for weeks. Every night he would lay in bed and close his eyes. He never managed to stay still for long though because closing his eyes reminded him of the darkness and he never wanted to go back there.   
Now he's back, and he has no clue how long he’ll be here. When he first was shoved down, he thought he heard a voice. It was strange. He tried to respond but he wasn't heard. Every once in a while he tries screaming for help, just like he did as a young boy. Nothing helps him though. He's stuck here till he can gather enough strength to break free again. 

He's lying down, or at least he assumes he is, when the world around him begins to lighten. His heart is beating fast, he's covered in sweat. Evan feels an overwhelming sense of anxiety flow through him but it doesn't feel like his own panic. “Hello.” A voice calls to him.  
He suddenly feels very awake. His eyes open completely and he's blinded by the brightness in the room. After his eyes adjust, he realizes he's in a dark cabin. He awake.   
Evan is unsure of how he woke up again. He wasn't even fighting when he was pulled into the light.   
He looked to the woman who spoke earlier and blinks again. She's crouching down in front of him. Her face looks kind. She's friendly, he thinks. “What's your name?” She asks. Thinking back to the only name he's really ever known, he uses that name. “Evan. My name is Evan.” He tells the kind lady. “How am I here?” He asks. She seems to know more than the people he awoke around last time.   
“You're here because Thantos, the other person in your body, wanted to speak to you.” She tells him. This isn't the first time he's heard that name. When he was a child, he talked to a boy named Thantos. He was nice, he liked Thantos. Evan nodded at her. He didn't know he was sharing a body however. He thought everyone had to fight the darkness. Apparently not.   
He tried to stand but his legs are too wobbly so he sits right back down. He looks back to the women. She holds out her hand for him to shake. “My name is Maggie, and if it's okay with you, I'd like to help you stay in control of your body all the time. You wouldn't have to go back into the darkness again.” She spoke.   
He loved the sound of that. Never again experiencing the darkness would be the best thing he could imagine. Did Thantos want to give him permanent control? He assumed he must have, otherwise this women wouldn't be telling him so. He felt a rush of joy flood his mind. “Yes please do it.” He eagerly says.   
“I can't do it yet.” She frowns and his joy dissipates. “But” she says when she notices his face fall. “I can do it soon. I just need time to get everything ready.” She pats him on the shoulder. “You'll have to spend a little longer in the darkness but I'll wake you up periodically to talk to you, okay?” He nods. It's a small price to pay for being awake forever later. She smiles at his willingness and begins to chant. It's not long before he feels his mind being tugged backwards and his eyes slam shut. 

He wasn't in the darkness long, and yet it felt like an eternity. He awoke gradually, and in a much better mood than he left in. He felt happy. He assumes the conversation had went well then. “Did he agree to talk to me?” He asks as soon as he gains control over his vocal functions. Maggie looks triumphant. “He said he would, yes. I'll be your intermediary and pass along all the messages you want.” She promises him. He's thrilled that it worked. His luck in life is improving.   
“Do you have any paper? I can write down what I want to say there.” He asks. He's been thinking of what he'd talk to Evan about since he was a child. He couldn't wait to finally hear what he would say. Maggie says “of course.” and finds him paper and a pencil to write with. “Id have to go back into the darkness for you to speak to him right?” He asks. She nods solemnly. Thantos sighs. He grabs the paper and pencil and begins to write what he wants to know.   
How do you handle the darkness?  
When you woke up, what did you do for the first two months?  
Are you happy?  
These three things seemed, to him, the most important so he didn't write anymore. No need to overwhelm him or Maggie. She had to tell him Evan’s responses after all.  
“Here you go.” He handed her the list. She read through the questions and began the chanting that shoved into the darkness last time. Now though, he was more calm, and more prepared, when his mind suddenly went black. 

 

Maggie didn't like lying to the boy. She wished she didn't have to, but she did. She's been told the stories ever since she was a little girl. A young man would come, and he would ask for help. He would be the owner of two souls and you are to assist his second one. When she was small, around twelve years of age, they told her what she was to do. She would be the witch to save the world, they said. Her mom was so proud to discover it was her own daughter that would save them. You see, a man with two souls is dangerous. He isn't to be trusted. The only thing that would save them all is to destroy one soul.   
If she destroys one, his power, that he does not yet know he has, will be gone forever. He can't hurt anyone that way. Of course she has to destroy the more knowledgeable soul, for he could cause a problem for them in the future. If she awakens Evan, he’ll trust her and become a good ally. Therefor, Thantos must go.  
She puts on a pretense of looking at the book for the spell, but in reality, she's memorized this spell forwards and backwards for years. A spell to awaken a soul, she called it. It wasn't difficult to tell the boy that she would help him. She needed Thantos to think she was on his side, so he would cooperate. Evan, however, she could tell the truth. At least she could tell him some of the truth. She would wake him up, and she would help him take over. He seems to be under the impression that Thantos is granting this, and she won't correct him. He's not completely wrong after all.   
It's not fair that Evan should have to be in the darkness his whole life. She barely knows his but she does know he doesn't deserve this. He's innocent, like a child. Making him the prominent soul will be a wise decision. He won't fight back.   
Don't worry, she thought. I'll help you, Evan. 

   
He woke up much sooner than he'd thought he would. In the back of his mind, he had wondered if she'd ever wake him up again. Maybe she was lying.   
Maggie wasn't lying though because she awoke him soon after putting him down, and he was surprised. “Welcome back.” She smiled. He looked around. It appeared to be the same day. His confusion must have shown on his face. “Thantos, he wanted me to ask you a few questions for him, since he can't be here.” She handed him a list and he glanced down at the words, clearly written in a hurry.  
How do you handle the darkness?  
He frowned at the paper. He looked back up at her and she looked at him expectantly. Maggie waited patiently for his response. Evan thought for a minute, and then a couple more. She started to wonder if he was actually going to answer, when he spoke.  
“There's no way to handle the darkness.” He looked up at her, his eyes haunted. His eyes watered and he looked confused as to why they'd be doing so. Evan shook his head and spoke again. “Eventually though, you spend so long in it, that you forget what it's like to be in the light. You forget what it's like to be alive.” Evan sniffles. “Then it's easier, you know. Tell him I handle the darkness, because I have no other choice. I handle it by forgetting there's anything else.” His voice rose in passion as he spoke. His eyes burned with anger, not at Thantos but more at his situation.   
She smiled sadly. He'd been put through so much. She can't imagine being locked in a cell her whole life. Maggie tried not to think about how that's what she'd soon be doing to Thantos. Trying to put on a brave face, she nodded and pointed slightly at the paper. “The next one, Evan?” She said softly.

When you woke up, what did you do for the first two months?  
He looked a bit taken back by the question. It wasn't any of Thantos's business what he did with the small amount of time he had. He told Maggie as such and she asked him to “just please answer the question.” He frowned.  
He remembered those first two months clearly. It was among the best time of his life. Of course, it wasn't hard to have them be the best; he didn't have many memories that weren't darkness. He awoke in some kind of bathroom. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. Everything was bright and it smelled awful. The waking up wasn't exactly heavenly but it was better than staying dark. Looking around at the, mostly beige, room, he tried to stand. He found it challenging but he stood eventually. Glancing in the mirror, he finally saw what he looked like. He reached his hand up to his face and marveled. He wasn't bad looking, or at least, he didn't think so. Turning away from the mirror, he exited the bathroom.   
The room was just as boring and he didn't take in his surroundings very much. He was focused on getting away from the smell. When he entered the hallway, it only got worse. He covered his nose and went down the stairs. He tripped slightly on the fifth step from the bottom and fell the rest of the way down. Groaning, he got up and continued walking. He found a door soon and left right away. It was dark outside and he didn't know where he was.   
Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked back at Maggie. “I won’t answer it.” He says with conviction. She nods but looks frustrated at his lack of compliance. “The next one then?” She says hopefully. He needed to be cooperative so Thantos would be happy. She needed Thantos happy.  
Are you happy?  
The last question made him chuckle. Happy? What did he even mean by that? Happy with his life, or happy right now? He frowned. Evan bit the back of the pencil before realizing what he was doing and stopping immediately. Brandi always said he was disgusting when he did that. “Where am I?” He asked with urgency. Maggie looks at him, concerned. “New Jersey.” She states. Evan could not have been less happy in that moment. He missed Brandi. He missed his awful motel room in Allentown. He even missed his job at the diner. Sure, they seemed like small things, but they were all he ever had. The fact that it had been taken away from him, he wanted to cry. Maybe, if he was really lucky, he'd get to see her again. “How long until you can bring me back for good?” He asked. “Soon.” She promised again.   
Evan sighed. “I'm not happy.” He answered the question. “I want to go back home. I had a home, you know?” He looks up at her from his spot on the ground. She looked mournful. “I was happy. There's this little town in Pennsylvania, it's so homey there. I had a friend, just one, but she was my best friend, the only friend I've ever had. I had a home, well I had a room. I paid for it myself with the money I made at my job. It was paradise. I was free.” His voice was broken. He wiped his eyes even though no tears had fallen. “I was free.” He choked again, his voice cracking.

Maggie had never felt more sorry for a soul before. “I'm sorry.” She said sincerely. He didn't look up to her but rather curled himself into a ball at her feet. Maggie sighed. “I don't have to send you back for a while, if you want. I can give you a day if you'd like. You could walk around, just enjoy being awake.” She offered. In her head, she hoped he would accept. The more time he had to warm up to her, the better. “Yeah. I uh, that sounds good. Thank you.” He stuttered slightly. He lifted his head from his knees and looked at her. She smiled as warmly as she knew how and held out her hand. Evan grasped it, and she helped him stand. He was a little wobbly on his feet. Maggie led him out of the shack.

Looking around, he noticed the fire pit in the middle of the camp site was burning brightly. Twelve people gathered around it, talking. He watched them in curiosity. They laughed and smiled at each other, enjoy everyone's company. He’s never imagined one could be friends with so many people. He was thrilled to have been friends with Brandi.   
Maggie pushed him lightly and he looked back at her before walking forward. “Thantos!” A girl with blonde hair called. He looked at her with confusion. She ran over to them and smiled. “How did it go?” She asked. “I uh. I'm not Thantos.” He stuttered to admit. Her eyes widened and she looked back and forth between Evan and Maggie before nodding. It was as if she noticed something he didn't. “You must be Evan then? Thantos told me about you.” She smiled again in a friendly way. The girl held out her hand and he paused in confusion, before shaking it.   
“Yeah I'm Evan.” He stated. He was about to ask her for her name but she beat him to it. “I'm Lila, by the way.” She seemed kind. He decided he liked her. She sort of reminded him of Brandi.  
They walked together to the campfire, with Maggie trailing behind them silently. Lila sat him next to her on a log and Maggie took a spot opposite of them. It seemed as though their arrival paused the conversation. Everyone was silent, as if waiting for him to speak. He looked around before Lila nudged him to talk. “Hi everyone, I'm Evan?” He said as though it was a question. Lila nodded in approval and although they glanced at him suspiciously for a second more, they eventually went back to talking. He let out a sigh of relief.   
No one there bothered to introduce themselves to him, so Lila took the initiative. She stood and everyone became quiet. “Evan I'd like to introduce you to everyone,” she pointed at each person as she said their name. “This is Fernanda, Domenica, Rosette, Florrie, Ai, Lucy, Hae, Emilia, Freeda, Jalisa, Norberto, and Adelina.” She took a deep breath after she listed them off. They waved. He nodded as though he understood, and then promptly forgot every name he just heard. He couldn't be bothered to care much about their names anyway. After all, Maggie said he was only here for a day. His stomach hurt and he turned to Lila to tell her. “You're probably hungry. Thantos hasn't eaten much today.” She said. Evan knew plenty about eating and not being hungry, it's just that he had assumed that Thantos would've eaten enough that he wouldn't have to for a while. Frowning at Thantos's choices, he asked what kind of food they had.   
“S'mores dude!” Lila smiled and pointed him to the table a few feet away. He didn't know what those were but he stood to go get one nonetheless.   
On the table were many odd looking sandwich type things. He grabbed one and brought it back to his seat to eat. He was about to bite when Lila stopped him. “You have to let me cook the marshmallow first.” She said and took his plate with the food. She waved his hand over it, frowning slightly with concentration, and handed it back. Unlike before, now it was warm. He shrugged and picked it up.   
It was quite possibly the best food he's ever had and it wasn't long before he finished one and went to get another. He held his next one out for her to cook and she smiled. Lila cooked it quickly and he consumed his second one quickly too. He would've gotten another but she looked at him with concern in her eyes and he decided to stay seated for at least a little while longer before getting another one.   
Evan gazed at the sky. It was beautiful tonight. The trees parted just enough to see the moon and plenty of stars. He smiled. When he was awake last time, he watched the stars almost every night. They reminded him of the darkness, except there was light in it as well. He wished his darkness looked gorgeous the way the sky did at night. Getting sick of craning his neck, he got off the log and laid on the ground so he could see better. No one mentioned his movement. He could hear their chatter and the roar of the fire and he laid there. He's never felt more relaxed.   
Lila eventually came to lay beside him. “Hey.” She whispered, breaking the silence. “Hi.” He said back and looked over to smile at her before returning his gaze to the sky. It was a perfect night.   
Eventually, all things must come to an end. He didn't cry when he saw the sun rise. Evan was resigned to his fate. He had to go now, but he'd be back. Lila had fallen asleep next to him during the night. He smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it, and stood up. Looking around, he noticed how beautiful it really was out here in the woods. Why didn't everyone want to live out here? Maybe he'd live in the woods someday too. That would be nice, he thought.   
He entered the wooden shelter he came out of the previous night. Evan assumed this was were he should be. Maggie was inside and she smiled at he walked in. He felt safe with her, like she had his best interest at heart. She was freeing him after all. Evan smiled back. “Ready.” He said calmly. It's best to get these things over with as soon as he can. That's something he's learned while being awake.   
“Alright.” She softly said. Maggie gestured for him to sit down. He did. “Now I have an idea that I think you'll love.” She hints. “I can lower some of the barrier between you and Thantos. You'll be able to see and hear everything he does, but not speak to him, unfortunately.” She couldn't have them talking to each other, after all. “Will I be able to move? How much control will I have?” He asked. He's never thought of such a concept. “No control. He's in control of the body but you won't have to go back into the darkness.” She tempts him. As soon as he heard ‘no darkness’, he was sold. “Do it.” He nods.   
Then she's chanting, and throwing something in the fire. He watches, mesmerized. His eyes glaze over slightly and it's like seeing through a film. Nothing feels real the way he thought it would. “Did he answer the questions?” He hears himself speak, but it's not him. It must be Thantos talking. He feels his mouth move and his arms too. It's an odd sensation, since he's not putting forth any effort to move them at all. “Yes he answered.” She nods and hands Thantos the paper. Evan feels him take it. Thantos nods, then looks annoyed. “Why won't he answer the question about what he was doing?” He asks, irritated. “He said, and I quote, it's none of your business. I have to agree with him. He doesn't ask what you do with your time. You're not privy to his.” Maggie says, more interested with letting Evan know she's on his side, than comforting Thantos is any way. He nods. “I guess you're right.” Thantos sighs.   
Evan wants to thank her for standing up for him but he can't. He hopes she knows he's grateful. She's done so much for him. “I wish he was happy.” Thantos whispers. Evan hears it, but if Maggie does, she doesn't say anything.   
Lila enters the cabin. “We have to leave. We can come back next weekend.” Evan wants to scream. A whole week! He just wanted to be free. Thantos nods and stands. “Thank you for all your help.” He tells Maggie, and they leave the cabin and walk out of the campsite to her car. As Thantos enters the car, Evan is fighting as much as he can to not leave. He doesn't win. Soon they're in the car, and driving away.   
Thantos and Lila don't talk much on the ride back to wherever it is they're going and Evan is bored. How can they be more boring than the darkness, he wonders. He wishes he could sleep. 

Finally arriving somewhere, Thantos exits the car. He's at a university, the same one he walked through at the beginning of his freedom five months ago. “Thank you so much. I couldn't have done this without you.” He told Lila. She smiled. “No need to thank me.” She protested lightly and when he held his arms out for a hug, she didn't deny him. He whispered another thank you in her ear and left to go back home. Lila felt uneasy but she couldn't place why she felt that way. Nothing is wrong, she thought, and got into her car to return to Samantha and her home.

“Heith, I'm home.” He called out when he entered the apartment. He chuckled under his breath at how cliché he sounded. “Thantos, we have a guest.” Heith called back. A guest?, Thantos thought. He didn't invite anyone over and he doubted Heith would either. He walked into the living room, concern written all over his face, to find his mother. She sat on the couch next to Heith laughing about something. He felt uncomfortable. His mother never laughed, in fact, he's never even seen her chuckle. Now, seeing her overwhelmingly large display of joy, he felt off balance. It felt like something was wrong. What was she even doing here?  
“Thantos.” She said icily when she finally saw him. Her demeanor immediately went from playful, to the woman he knew. It hurt him to realize that she was only like this with him. He had always thought it was just her personality, but it really was his fault that she acted this way. He frowned and sighed. “What're you doing here mother?” He asked, trying to make his voice as cold as her own. Heith looked shocked by Thantos's change in attitude. Heith was one of those people that think you should be respectful to your parents. He would soon learn that Thantos and his mother didn't have any kind of acceptable relationship. She tried to control him, change him. He fought back at her. No one was happy in the power dynamic that they had created.   
“I came to see Heith. It's been forever since I've seen him. We became quite close during your,” she paused, “vacation.” Of course she was here to see his friend and not him. Secretly, he knew it was somewhat about him. He could read between the lines. She wanted to check up on him. His mother wanted to make sure he wasn't able to talk to his other soul. She was watching him, and using his best friend was a good way to do it. Heith turned to face Thantos, who was still standing at the entrance of the room looking annoyed.   
“Your mom had invited us to stay at your farm house over the week. It'll be a good vacation. I've already agreed to go. You will be joining us, right?” Heith asked. Thantos frowned. The last place he wanted to be was at his farm house. He never wanted to go back there. He couldn't come up with a convincing enough reason to say no though. Heith would be mad if he didn't agree to see his own mother. “Yeah, I'll come.” He said begrudgingly. His mother flashed a smiled at Heith. She was certainly putting on a great show for his roommate.   
“Brilliant! We can head down in the morning.” She said, still grinning. Thantos felt a little sick. He shouldn't still feel weak because of his mother. He felt pathetic. His mother stood up and made her way into his room. “What is she doing?” Thantos whispered harshly at Heith. “She staying the night in your room. I said it would be fine.” He rolled his eyes like it was no big deal. “What!” He whisper shouted. “Relax. You can stay in my room. It's not like you sleep.” Heith said. He looked smug and it only frustrated Thantos more. “Fine.” He said.   
He angrily walked, or rather stomped, to Heith's room. He was annoyed. Thantos had just wanted to tell Heith about his weekend and he comes back to this. Soon Heith would be sleeping and so would his mother and he wouldn't get to celebrate the good news with anyone, not that he would celebrate with his mother in any case. He sighed as he changed into his pajamas. He didn't sleep but he still liked to keep the routine of someone who did. It made him feel more normal.  
Heith came in a second later as he was pulling on his shirt. He averted his eyes until he was fully dressed. Heith looked awkward standing there. It was kind of humorous.   
“Were going to be in the same bed. It's not a big deal to see me shirtless dude.” He laughed. Heith huffed and looked back at him. He didn't respond to Thantos’s words.   
They got in bed together after Heith changed down the hall in the bathroom. Heith slept rather soon after laying down but Thantos just laid awake all night. He used his nights to just think these days, since he has no schoolwork to complete. He wished he was back at the campsite. He felt accepted there. They were really helpful and they didn't behave rudely to him like his mother. He hoped Heith could go with him next time.   
He spent the whole night thinking over his weekend and listening to Heith's steady breathing. It was the most peaceful night he's had in a while, despite the fact that his mother was sleeping on his couch in his room.   
Heith woke up soon after nine and looked startled to see Thantos in his bed. He jumped and grabbed his chest. “Jesus! You scared me.” He breathed deeply to calm his heart rate. Thantos smiled at him. “Good morning!” He said overenthusiastic. Heith was more awake this morning than he was most. A good scare will do that, he supposed.   
“I'll go make breakfast.” Thantos stated and got out of bed. “Waffles!” Heith hollered at him as he left. He chuckled and shook his head at his friends love of food. He was happy that waffles were easy to make though, since he had to make his mother some as well. Every time he thinks about her in his house, he wants to scream.   
He zones out as he cooks. It's almost like he isn't there. Zoning out is the closest thing to sleep he gets. Heith and his mother both enter the room and sit at the table, but he doesn't notice. Soon the waffles are done and separated onto three plates. He sits them down in front of them and eats his standing up at the counter while they talk. He doesn't pay much attention to their conversation. He doesn't care what they're talking about. Occasionally he hears his name mentioned but he does his best to ignore it.   
Soon it's time for them to leave and he sighs. Heith cleans the dishes and Thantos packs his bags. He's annoyed to see his mother’s things in his room but she comes in soon to collect them. They don't speak while they're both in there. It's like an agreement to pretend the other person isn't in the room. This was how he survived most of his teenage years after all.   
Heith comes in the room after a while and watches how they don't interact at all. Eventually he sighs and says “Ready to go guys?” They both nod and carry their bags out the door and to the car. Heith helps them load theirs into his mothers trunk and then packs his in as well. Thantos feels as though he's in a haze. He barley remembers walking to the car, let alone getting in. He looks out the window and they begin their journey to the country. Watching as his city passes by, he feels a sense of dread deep in his stomach that he can not seem to shake.   
Their house wasn't that far away, only an hours drive, but it felt like an eternity. Heith sat in the back seat reading something on his phone, while Thantos ignored anything either of them said in favor of looking out the window. He felt like he had been betrayed. If Heith knew all that his mother has done, he wouldn't have made him do this. It reminded him a lot of the party last year, the party that Evan took over in.  
Pulling up outside the farm house, his mother and Heith exited the car. He stayed seated for a minute more, just looking out the window at the place he had loathed to call home for most of his life. The house wasn't exciting in any way. It was boring and white, with paint chipping off the sides. The small porch had a green rocking chair that looked like it hadn't been sat in for years. After all, who would want to sit out here? The view showed nothing but acres of grass with hundreds of cows occupying them. It's not like they could enjoy any fresh air. The only aroma they would smell is that of cow feces. He hated the farm. He moved to the city to get away from it and now he's stuck here all over again. Thantos felt like a child.   
A knocking on his window brought him back to the present moment as he saw Heith staring at him. “Are you coming?” He asked, his face concerned. He hated it when Thantos zoned out, and he did it often, he always worried when he seemed stuck in his own head because he never knew when he'd snap out of it.   
Thantos nodded weakly and got out of the car, one of his bags over his shoulder. They walked into the house together.   
Nothing had changed. It was the same as before. Maybe the paint on the walls looked fresher, like it had been reprinted, but other than that, he didn't see a single difference. He frowned and led Heith up to his room where they'd be staying.   
The room wasn't large, but at least it wasn't coated in clothes and toys like it was in his childhood. The bunk bed still remained although he had tried on numerous occasions to convince his mom to get a new bed, she never would. It creaked when he sat on it. Just like old times, he thought.   
Evan saw the house with much different eyes than Thantos. He's never seen the place he ‘grew up’ in before. He wasn't awake for much of his time here, but clearly this was his home. Thantos didn't seem pleased to be here. Evan may not be able to talk to him, but he could feel his emotions. He felt his anger at his mothers arrival, his shock. None of his emotions compared to what Evan felt at seeing her.   
She was the woman who sent him forever into the darkness. He was finally waking up, Thantos was going to help him, but she cast him back. She ruined his life. It was her fault that he couldn't be completely awake right now. He fought to get out, but couldn't seem to. He wouldn't stop fighting though. Every time he saw her, he fought to get out. He wanted to destroy her like she did to him. Evan has never felt this strongly about anything before.  
Thantos was still unaware of Evan watching and hearing everything he did. He noticed the pulling at the back of his mind when he saw his mother but could barely focus on that when he was overcome with hatred for the woman.   
Setting his stuff down at his feet, he watched as Heith examined the room. “So this is where the great Thantos Aquam grew up?” He smiled and gestured around the room. “Not the glamour I'd imagine from you.” He chuckled. Thantos grinned slightly, trying to stay in the present moment and forget about his mother for a second. “I don't know what you're talking about. This is the most glamorous way one could live.” He said seriously. It wasn't long before they were both laughing at the absurdity of the statement. Heith sat on the bed next to him, still chuckling.   
When they had both calmed down, they found themselves staring into each other's eyes. It was as if the air of the room had shifted and it no longer felt platonic. Heith smiled and turned away, biting his lip.  
“It's odd to picture you, here as a kid.” Heith said, breaking the tension the best he knew how. Thantos shook his head, confused at the change in tone. “Really?” He asked, still looking at his friends profile as Heith adamantly looked everywhere but at him. “Yeah.” Heith sighed.   
They sat in silence for what felt like decades before Heith received a text. He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.  
“Your mom says we need to come down for dinner.” Heith says. Great, they're texting now, Thantos thought with sarcasm. He stood and walked down for the food his mother has cooked. 

Walking into the room, he felt a tug on his mind and he frowned. Moving his hand up to brush it through his hair, he found that his arm wouldn't move. Panicking, he tried again. No result. He couldn't move.  
“Thantos?” Heith called. He tried to face him, tell him what was wrong, but he couldn't. Instead he found himself saying, “yes?” It was his voice but he didn't speak it. Heith didn't seem to notice anything was wrong and Thantos wanted to scream at him for it.   
He knew what was going on here. Evan had taken over. What he didn't understand is, how he could still see and hear everything. It was like he was there, even though he wasn't. It must be a side effect of what the witch did, he thought. He hoped Evan wouldn't do anything too strange. He didn't want his mother to know he wasn't himself. 

When he stepped into the kitchen and saw the woman who destroyed him, he finally garnered enough power to take over. He smiled when he realized that he was now in control. Evan wondered if Thantos was in the darkness now, or in the ‘sleep walking’ stage, as he'd been calling it. He could only hope Thantos wouldn't be too angry at what he was about to do. He had to do this. She hurt him and Thantos. He would thank him for it later.   
“Yes?” He responded when Thantos's name was called. He didn't want them to know he wasn't him. The boy, Heith, his mind supplied the name, seemed to accept him as his friend. From the way they acted upstairs earlier, he had thought maybe they weren't just friends, but the awkward brush off convinced him that that's all they were.   
He took his seat at the small table in the kitchen and food was set in front of him by the woman he loathed so much. He knew Thantos had to hate her too. He felt the rush of anger from Thantos every time she entered his line of sight. He sat quietly, pretending to be dazed, and because Thantos has acted so out of it lately, they didn't suspect anything.   
Eating his food, he completely ignored whatever conversation they were having. He knew it couldn't be important. At least, it couldn’t be important to him.   
“Thantos?” Thantos's mother called. Evan looked over at her and tried to look like he didn't hate her. “Yes?” He responded. “Heith can sleep on the top bunk right? You guys are fine?” She asked. She was being abnormally nice for a person who practically tried to kill him as a child. He kept his face blank. “Yeah that'll be fine.” He responded, looking at Heith and nodding in an encouraging way. Heith smiled back shyly and looked down at his food as he played with it. He certainly was acting odd about the scene in the bedroom earlier. Evan didn't see why it was such a big deal. If you like someone, just go for it, right? That's what everyone said anyway and he didn't know much about relationships.   
The meal ended when everyone finished what they could manage to eat and Evan headed up to the room they'd been in earlier. It's lucky he's been able to watch from Thantos's eyes, otherwise he wouldn't know where he was and it would be much harder to pretend he was Thantos.   
Heith followed him up the stairs quietly and Evan didn't think much of it. It wasn't till he shut the door behind them both that he realized why.   
Lips, against his, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do in this situation. He's seen people kiss on television but he never thought he would ever do this. Heith's lips parted as he tried to coax some sort of response out of his friend. Evan just stayed perfectly still until Heith pulled away, looking defeated.   
“I'm sorry. That wasn't okay. I'll just,” he spoke and looked at the ground, embarrassed at his show of affection. He thought that maybe Thantos felt the same way. He didn't seem worried earlier when they were close. It was a mistake though. The way Thantos froze up, he clearly didn't want this. Now he felt like a creep, hitting on his best friend and not knowing when they wanted him to stop. His face blushed dark red. He felt so stupid.  
“No its fine. I uh,” Evan paused, trying to think of what Thantos would say in this situation. Earlier he thought Thantos had liked Heith so he went with his instincts. “I like you too. It's just unexpected.” He finished. Evan heard someone say that on a movie once and it sounded right given the circumstances. He frowned at his words and hoped Heith didn't see him for the liar he was. 

Inside Evan’s head, Thantos wanted to scream. He wanted to cry out. He wanted to kiss back. Thantos couldn't believe his horrendous luck. Of course Evan would take over the day Heith decides to kiss him. He could feel the kiss, every bit of it. Try as he might, he couldn't force his lips to respond. What was Evan’s problem? Just kiss back, he screamed in his head. Evan clearly didn't get the memo. Luckily he didn't turn Heith down. Somehow, Thantos knew Heith wouldn't think he'd been taken over if they got into a disagreement. Saying it was unexpected was intelligent, Thantos thought.   
It seemed as though Evan was pretending to be him. He realized that at diner and became worried instantly. What reason could he have for lying? He owed nothing to these people. Evan could just leave, like he did last time. For that reason, Thantos knew Evan must have a plan in motion. He didn't know what he was planning, but it concerned him. He couldn't even warn them about it. Thantos felt powerless. He was powerless. 

“Oh. Right.” Heith responded, rubbing the palm of his left hand on the back of his neck, a sign that showed obvious discomfort. At least he didn't hate him, Heith thought before his mind caught up to him. He liked him? His frown turned into a large smile and he looked his friend in the eyes. Chuckling at his foolishness, he pulled Evan into a hug. “Really?” He asked, needing conformation. “Yeah.” Evan smiled, glad Heith bought his act. He hoped Thantos wouldn't be too mad at his for this. He was doing what he had to do to not be discovered, so he could accomplish what he needed to do. Evan thought that Thantos would understand that much at least.   
He returned Heith's hug, and luckily wasn't kissed again. Heith didn't say much more, instead he smiled and went to go change for sleeping. Evan, knowing he wouldn't sleep, didn't bother with pajamas. They were a waste of time and he didn't feel the need to pretend like he was normal. He sat on the bed and sighed. Thantos was fighting hard inside him. He didn't used to be able to feel that much but ever since the spell, ever since he took over, he has to constantly fight this other presence in him. He didn't blame Thantos for fighting. He would fight too in this situation. Evan was stronger than Thantos through. He was beginning to feel more in control and stronger everyday.   
When Heith returned, he received a strange look. “You aren't going to change?” He asked. Evan looked down at his clothes and back up to Heith. “No? It's not like I can sleep.” Evan said. Heith gave him a confused look but commented no further and made a motion with his hand that meant ‘get up.’ and so he stood. Heith walked over and slid beneath the covers and gave him an expectant look. Evan didn't know what he could possibly want. “I'm going to go outside. Fresh air and all that.” He said. Heith frowned and shrugged. Settling in for bed, Heith shut his eyes. Evan turned the lights off as he left to go sit on the porch.   
He had always liked farms. Well, he liked the farm that he went to last time he was awake.

He managed his way into a cab and paid with money he found in his pocket. He didn't know where to go so he just said, someplace like home. He ended up on the edge of a city that he didn't know. A bus stopped and he got on. They asked for money too and he was already tired of everyone wanting something. It's not like it was a hardship for the bus driver to take him somewhere. Ten people were already on the bus so it didn't matter if he took on one more. He handed him the bills, slightly irritated.   
He stayed on the bus for a long time till the driver told him to get off. He was in the middle of nowhere and had no clue what he was doing. He exited the bus and looked around. It was a strange place with no people anywhere. Everywhere else there were people shoving and moving, but not here. This place only had miles and miles of land. The bus left him and he frowned. Searching in every direction, he decided to go left since the bus went right.   
He walked for what felt like forever at the time. Nothing in the landscape changed and he looked aimlessly at the dry land. At least he was free, he thought. This was better than the darkness. Here he could feel things, like the wind that was way too cold, the crunch of dead corn husks under his feet, and his own chest as he breathed. He finally felt alive.  
Smiling, he began to run. He was alive. Evan could feel his lungs in his chest burn as he moved, and his legs ache at the overuse. He only ran faster. None of the pain deterred him; it only made him grin wider. It all reminded him that he was awake and free. He could do anything he walked to do. The wind hurt his checks and he spread his arms out to feel the breeze, increased since he started running. There was nothing like this feeling.   
Evan stopped running and closes his eyes, content to just be. This was living, he thought to himself. He fell back to the ground and yelped a little when his head hit the dirt. That hurt. It was such a good pain through.   
On the ground he just laid there, for hours. His stomach hurt from hunger and his head ached from hitting the ground, but he'd never been happier in his life. The passion he experienced for life in those hours was intense and unlike anything in the world to him. 

He found out later that the place he was at had been a farm.   
Walking down the steps and out the front door he frowned at the darkness. He knew it was late but had still been hoping it would be lighter. Maybe he would've gotten to see a sun set then. Trying not to let the dark detour his happiness, he sat in the chair in the corner of the porch. It was dark and he couldn't see much but he still felt at peace being there. This is what he wanted, he decided. To live somewhere like a farm, where there was open space for him to run and explore. He would make that happen, somehow. 

Inside and upstairs, Heith couldn't seem to sleep. He sighed and rolled over. This wasn't going to work, he thought and scrambled out of bed. He opened the door, exposing the dark room to the harsh fluorescent lights in the hallway, and went searching for some milk. It always helped him sleep at night and he really needed sleep. It had been an emotionally exhausting day. Tripping over the entry to the kitchen, he entered the room to find Thantos's mother sitting at the table, head down. He hesitated slightly because her body language clearly said ‘don’t bother me.’ 

“Hey. Sorry to bug you Karam.” He whispered softly. She had long ago insisted that he use her first name. She looked up in surprise but sagged slightly when she saw who it was. “It's no problem. Sit?” She requested. He retrieved his milk from the fridge and sat in the chair opposite of Karam. She looked up to him and sighed.   
“I made a mistake.” She said, almost in audible. He barely heard her. Heith didn't feel like he should say anything, so he stayed silent for a moment longer. “When Thantos was a child, I don't know if he told you, but I did something unforgivable.” Her face, as she looked into his, appeared traumatized by the past. Thantos had told him the story, but he wanted her point of view. “He didn't tell me. What did you do?” He asked in order to prompt her. Her head pointing down, she spoke again. “When he was nine, he finally heard his other soul. He heard him talk! He thought it was another boy, someone he had to find. God, he was so innocent.” Karam held her hand up to her mouth. Heith felt the need to comfort her but when he reached his hand forward to do so, she pulled back instinctively. It was odd and he thought it something someone who had been hurt in the past would do. He pulled back his hand nevertheless.   
“I hurt him, Heith. I hurt my own son! Why did I do that?” She looked ruined and near tears. Not a single tear fell though he expected it to.  
“I cut his arm. He was only a child and I took advantage of his faith in me.” Her head dropped to the table and Karam mumbled the next sentence.“He never trusted me again after that, nor should he.”   
Suddenly she looked up and appeared panicked. “You have to understand, Heith! I was told his other soul was evil. It was drilled into my head everyday of my childhood! When I realized it was him who held the other soul, I didn't know what to do. I didn't think about it. I should've thought about it harder. Why was I so stupid?” She nearly shouted at both Heith and herself. He's never felt more sorry for a person than in that moment at the kitchen table at two a.m.   
Her tears flowed harshly but she kept trying to hold them back, like she couldn't allow herself to cry and was angry at her body for betraying her.   
She seemed unable to say much else and just sat there, head on the tabletop. 

Evan eventually decided to go inside. He passed the kitchen and saw Heith and the woman sitting at the table, talking. He frowned and his anger grew. Wasn't Heith supposed to be his friend, more than his friend even, and yet he was talking with the enemy? He didn't stop to hear any of the words being spoken, he didn't want to hear Heith's betrayal, and walked up to his room, quietly so they wouldn't know. 

The next morning was filled with awkward silence that no one approved of, but no one would break. Eating cereal and the table, Evan kept his expression blank. Heith looked back and forth between both Karam and her son, trying to find something to say. Karam looked adamantly down at her bowl. No one spoke the whole meal.  
Afterwards Heith asked his friend if he could speak to him in his room. Evan accepted.  
“What's wrong?” Heith asked when they shut the door to Thantos's room. His friend, boyfriend maybe, wasn't acting normal. Thantos always broke the empty silences first and he always tried to sleep at night. Even though he never got any rest, he still tried. He once told Heith it was because he still had hope that one day he'd be able to. Had he given up hope?  
“Nothing's wrong.” Evan responded. Geez, what would Thantos do? Thantos wouldn't be in this problem though, he thought exasperated. Then he remembered something he saw on television that people seemed to do when they wanted someone to shut up.   
“It's just that you,” Heith was interrupted by lips on his. He let out a cry of surprise before kissing back. His friend seemed eager and he returned the sentiment. They kissed for what seemed like ages. Heith lost track of time. Finally, Evan pulled back, satisfied that he'd done enough. He was proven right when he saw the glassy look in Heith's eyes. He smirked at his success and left Heith there.   
Evan strolled down the hallway, down the stairs, and out the door, ignoring the woman's calls for him. The fresh air was a welcome smell and now that it was brighter out, he felt like he could go on a walk now.   
He jogged down the steps and out to the driveway. He remembered from the ride up, that it was long and perfect for a walk. He looked around at the dirt surrounding him. Smiling, he shoved his hands in his pocket and continued forward, remembering how his journey on a farm ended last time. 

“Hey kid are you lost?” Some man asked him as he laid on the dirt. In was morning now and he glanced over to see a farmer in a blue truck caked with dirt and mud. He smiled and looked back up to the sky. “Yeah I'm lost.” He replied with joy. God, he loved being lost. The man looked confused by his cheerful response. He pulled his keys out of the car and got out. The farmer felt it was his duty to help the confused boy that had wandered onto his farm. He walked around towards him. Evan was lucky he had been seen and not hit, as he was lying in the road.   
“Boy?” He questioned. “Do you need a ride?”   
Evan laughed, an honest, huge, and genuine laugh, at the question. He didn't need a ride. He didn't need anything. He was free now. The farmer became more concerned. This boy was crazy, he decided.   
“Do you need food?” He continued to try to help the kid regardless. Evan thought about that question. He did need food. His stomach hurt and it no longer felt pleasant like before. Now it was acute pain. Evan looked back at the man and nodded. “Yeah. Food sounds good.” He said and began to stand. He swayed slightly when he did and had to brace himself to remain vertical. He thanked the farmer for his help and got into the car when the man held the door open.   
“What's your name son?” The farmer asked him, trying to make conversation as he walked over the the driver side of the car. He thought for a bit. His name? He's only ever heard one name, and that was Evan, so it must be his. “My name is Evan.” He spoke, still slightly uncertain about it. The man looked over at him and smiled. “Nice to meet you Evan. I'm Trafford Edwards.” He grinned and looked back to the road as he began to drive. “I know this dinner joint that you'll love.” He looked proud of himself.   
Evan stayed silent the rest of the short ride. He's never eaten before. He wondered what it would be like, to eat.   
Soon they pulled into a small parking lot and Trafford got out of the car. He made a ‘come on’ motion with his hand and Evan followed him. Entering the restaurant, he heard a bell chime.   
The dinner was quaint and small. He smiled softly at the waitress who greeted them. “Hey Edwards! How're you doing?” She chimed. Trafford responded kindly and introduced Evan. “This is Linda. Linda, this is Evan.” He pointed to each of them as he said their names. Linda grinned and reached out to shake her hand. He hesitated because he didn't know what to do. Evan rose his hand up in the same manor she had hers, and she took the lead, shaking his hand. He looked down at their clasped hands in confusion. It didn't last long though and she let go. Linda took them to their seats and he slid into the booth. Trafford slid into the other side and began to look at the menu Linda had handed them. Evan picked up his own.  
“What should I get?” Evan asked his companion. Trafford looked up at him and back down at the menu, scanning for something he thought the young man would enjoy. “Chocolate chip pancakes are good. Get those.” He said eventually. Evan nodded and decided to listen to the mans advice. Linda came around shortly after and they ordered their food, with water to wash it down.   
“So where're you from kid?” The man asked after a significant pause. Evan thought really hard, trying to remember the answer. Where had he been when he woke up. All he remembered was that it was a big city. “I don't know.” He sighed. The man already thought of him as strange and this wasn't helping. Trafford frowned. “I think you may have memory loss, son.” He said. Evan wondered why he bothered asking his name if he was never going to use it.   
“Maybe I do.” Evan said. His companion just nodded at him. “Well, where do you want to go?” He asked next. He thought about it. He didn't have a clue where he wanted to go. Why would he want to go anywhere? He was just kind of floating through, with no real direction at all. He was just enjoying wherever he ended up. Evan just wanted to go wherever life took him.   
“Here you go guys.” Linda said when she came back, placing both dishes on the table. Trafford started eating immediately and she left. He looked down at his food and it seemed to be covered in red liquid. “What's the red stuff?” He asked. Evan already assumed these were chocolate chip pancakes but he'd never been told what the sauce was. Trafford looked over at his plate to see what he was talking about, and then smiled. “Strawberry syrup. She must a thought you had somewhat of a sweet tooth.” He chuckled.  
Evan looked back down at his plate and shrugged his shoulders. Might as well try it, he thought. He lifted a bite to his mouth and ate. It was amazing. I mean, he's never really had any food before but if it was all this good, he would be thrilled to eat forever. With his new found excitement for eating, he began to dig in, to the joy of Trafford who smiled brightly at his response.   
“You act like you haven't ever eaten before!” He exclaimed. Evan thought it might be wise to not say that he honestly hasn't eaten ever, and instead just nodded at the sentiment.   
“Listen, boy.” He suddenly seemed very serious in what he was saying. “I could use a farm hand, someone to help me out around here. If you want the job. It's yours.” Evan didn't think before nodding his agreement. Trafford grinned brightly. “Excellent. You'll love the farm!” He exclaimed. Evan thought his opinion of the farm had already exceeded the love stage. He had found himself there, finally feeling alive. The air felt clean there and there was endless room to run and enjoy this new life of his. Of course he'd spend time on the farm. He would certainly love to do that. 

Walking down the long driveway, he smiled at his memories. He didn't have many of them but they were pleasant none the less. He was going to get his life back soon. Maggie had promised him that. Soon he'd be done here and he could move on. He needed to find the coven again. He remembered enough from the drive to get him there, but he'd need a car. He supposes he can use the woman's car. Evan nods to himself.  
He reaches the end of the driveway and looks back. He can see the house far away in the distance. Turning around, he begins to head back. It was time.

Standing in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes, Karam saw her son come in. “Hello, Thantos.” She did her best to be cheerful. Everyone seemed dark around here and she was tired of it. They needed some joy in the house, she thought. “Hi.” He greeted her. Well, it was a start. She returned back to the dishes, her long black hair tied behind her.   
Evan stood next to her and helped her clean. She smiled over at him, grateful. Returning her smile, he handed her the next dish and they set a comfortable pace of washing and drying.   
It was a while before he saw the piece of silver wear he wanted, a steak knife. He was cautious in picking it up, as he couldn't have her being scared, not yet anyway.   
He grabbed her by the neck.   
She couldn't speak. Her eyes widened and she struggled to breath, to move. He was stronger than her though, he was much stronger. Pulling the woman down on to the floor as she fought, he showed her the knife. Evan could see her pupils dilate in fear. It only made him smile. After all this time, she was finally getting what she deserved.   
Here, on the floor of her own kitchen, she would die.   
Evan, straddling her as she tried to kick him off, brought the knife up to her head. He rested the sharp tip against the middle of her forward, right above the spot between her eyes. He had thought about telling her who he was before killing her, but he wanted her to think her own son had done this. With that thought, he began to push the knife in.   
When the job was finished, he stood up from her corpse, and left the house, this time, for good. 

 

   
Wow that was a really good kiss, was all that Heith could think that morning as he stood in their bedroom. It was a while before he noticed that his boyfriend was gone. He wondered where he went, but didn't actively search him out. Heith sat on their bed, then laid back. He needed to think. Remembering what his first boyfriend was like, he got lost in his thoughts of the past.

He was sixteen when he had his first boyfriend. It wasn't that long ago actually, only three years ago, but it felt like an eternity. Tristen was amazing, perfect even. He wonders, if they hadn't gone to different colleges, if they'd still be together now. He'd like to think they wouldn't be. Everyday he struggles with the idea that he let the best thing he'd ever have go.   
They were juniors when they started dating. They met at the LGBT group near them back in his hometown in Ohio. Tristen went to the same school as him but he never thought he had a chance with him. He had dated girls before and Heith had never thought Tristan would be bisexual. He was thrilled that he was though. He had had a crush on him since freshman year.   
Meeting him there felt like fate. Heith had never believed in fate before. he'd never believed in anything before. Now, however, he had a reason to believe.   
Everything was amazing those years together. He's never smiled so much in his life, never laughed as much either. Tristen made him happy, in ways he never thought he could be. Tristen took him at his best and at his worst. He loved him.   
They had known from the start though, that they didn't have much time together. They didn't like the same colleges. It wouldn't work. Some people could make long distance work, but they knew they weren't those people. So when the time came and Tristan drove him to the airport to leave, it was the saddest, most somber affair one could imagine. Tears rushed down Heith's face the entire time but Tristen didn't cry at all. He looked numb, like he didn't believe this was happening. It still bothers Heith that Tristen didn't cry that day. It still feels like he cared less. He promised himself that he'd never text him again, that he'd leave him alone. It still hurt to keep that promise.   
He still misses him. Some people might regret falling in love when you know you're just going to have to leave them, but Heith doesn't regret it. Not one bit does he regret it. It was the best time of his life. 

Now though, it seemed like things could be looking up. He smiled. Finally his life was going back to normal. He opened his eyes and went to go find Thantos. His stomach was full of butterflies and he felt like he was flying. It's been so long since he's felt like this. He wanted to savor the moment.   
Going down the stairs, he began to search for his boyfriend. “Thantos?” He called out. He had to be around here somewhere. Heith walked past the kitchen but didn't look long before he stopped dead in his tracks. His mind went blank. 

 

   
Stealing the dead woman's car was easy. Driving it, however, was not as simple. Since Thantos seemed to know how to drive, he was able to as well. Unfortunately, Thantos wasn't very good at it. He managed to find his own way though. Thantos, inside his head, was screaming his protest. 

It's not like he didn't know why Evan killed his mother. She sent him into the darkness. He understood why he was mad. Thantos did his best to rationalize and justify what Evan did. He didn't want to see his other half as evil. He wasn't evil. He couldn't be. Thantos wasn't close to his mother either. How could he be after what she's done?   
Maybe she deserved it, he tried to convince himself. All he could hear were her screams on repeat in his head. She deserved it. All he could see was the knife pushing, forcing its way into her skull. Blood gushed from the wound and Evan wouldn't stop pushing. Just stop! Make it all stop! His head pounds and it's like he can feel a knife pushing into his head too. So much blood, there was so much blood. His brain is a mess as he tries to calm down, to understand. 

 

The drive was long, boring. Evan had no patience for it. He sped the whole way, not stopping no matter how hungry he felt. He just wanted to get there. The other soul inside him had to go. He wanted to stay awake, forever. Gone, was the only person that would try to stop them. Thantos wasn't even fighting him right now. It was like he'd given up hope. He felt some gentle pushes here and there but they weren't like Thantos trying to escape. They were more like Thantos panicking. Thantos could panic all he wanted. Evan was going to be free of him soon.   
Arriving, Evan exited the car. Thantos was in too much of a state to know what was going on. He walked the path that took them to the coven.

   
In a mess, Heith scrambled for his phone and dialed Lila. It rang three times before he heard her irritated “yes Heith?” On the other line. “I'm s-s-sorry” he stammered out. His mouth was covered slightly by his shaking hand. His whole body was shaking violently. The woman he had talked to just this morning, was lying in front of him, stabbed through the head. Her blood soaked the floor and he stood just a few feet from her corpse.   
Lila, realizing by his voice that something wasn't good, asked, “Heith? Are you alright? What's wrong?” He was hyperventilating and she did her best to instruct him to calm down. When his breathing was in a more normal pattern, she asked again, what was wrong. “She's dead, Lila.” He sobbed into his phone. “Gone.” He gasped.   
Lila was concerned on the other end. He had just interrupted Samantha from saying something important but it seemed like his dilemma needed her attention more. She motioned that she had to go and her girlfriends eyes widened. It had to be important if she was leaving in the middle of this. “Where are you Heith?” She asked as she paced to the car. Sliding in, she started the engine. He gave her the address through broken sobs and she promised she was coming.   
“Don't leave me!” He panicked when she was about to hang up. She sighed. “I'll stay on the line with you. I'm here.” He calmed significantly when she said that. Heith did his best to breath. In and out, in and out. Heith stood and walked to another room. Not seeing the body anymore helped him a lot.  
Lila didn't speak into the phone but knowing that she was there helped him enough until she arrived. He did his best to breath deeply and she announced when she had gotten there. A while later, he heard a knock on the door and he ran to open it. Lila stood on the other side, face full of concern. He rushed into her arms and she held him there. He still hasn't really told her whats wrong but she has a pretty good idea. She shuffles him inside, never letting him go, and catches her first glimpse of the body. She sighs into his shoulder and moves him into the kitchen to sit at the table. He looked pale, like he would pass out, so she made him sit.   
“Do you know who did this to her?” Lila asked as she examines the body. She was checking to ensure that it wasn't done by magickal means. From what she could tell, it was done naturally, well as naturally as a knife to the head could be.   
“Thantos is missing.” Is all he said. Lila looked up sharply. “He's missing?” She looked back down. It's not a mystery who did this then. “He would never hurt his mother like this!” Heith shouted. “I mean, yeah, they didn't get along really well but he wouldn't,” he cut off. “He wouldn't kill her.” He looked back down sorrowfully. Lila walks around to him and holds his hand.   
“I don't think Thantos is himself anymore.” She told him. “No he's got to be himself. I'm sure of it.” Heith protests. His cheeks look red. “And why are you sure?” She asks her friend. He looks uncomfortable at her question. “Because he kissed me.” He mumbles eventually. She barely catches it. She doesn't know how such a nice boy who loves s'mores so much could do something like this, and could mess with Heith's emotions. It was just plain cruel. The boy she met a week ago at night was so kind and hesitant. He wouldn't hurt anyone. What changed in him, she wondered.   
“It's Evan, Heith. Thantos isn't with us anymore.” She told him. He looked resigned, like he would fight her if he could but the evidence spoke for itself. “It could've been Thantos that kissed you. We don't know how long he's not been himself.” She told him. His eyes were filled with hesitant hope and she frowned. This whole thing was a mess she didn't sign up for. 

She had her whole life planned out. Samantha and her were going to graduate soon and move to Canada when marriage is legal in every part of the country. They had found the neighborhood they wanted and nothing was holding them here anymore. Now these two dudes waltz in and ruin it all. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't, she liked them too much for that. Now she felt like they couldn't leave, especially with this new trauma. Thantos missing, and not even himself after just killing his mother? This was really bad. She didn't know what to do.  
“Do you wanna come back to my house, Heith?” She asked out of lack of a better plan. He nodded his consent and she led him to her car. They'd figure out what to do then. Maybe Samantha would have some ideas. 

 

   
“I'm back.” He announced himself, as he entered the wooden home he'd been in before.  
“Thantos?” Maggie asks. “No. Evan.” He tells her. Maggie's eyes widened. He wasn't supposed to be strong enough to take over again for at least a few more months. He's stronger than what she had thought. “Welcome. How may I help you?” She asked. If he managed to take over, there's no reason for him to be here right now. He didn't need her currently.  
“I want you to preform the spell to keep me awake. I killed the only person that would try to stop us.” He stated proudly.   
That explained a lot for Maggie. Strong emotion, like the hate one has for the person they kill, would make him very strong, very quickly. Love would help also, but she is rather certain that's not the cause of his new found strength. Also, killing? An action like that, that stems from real emotion, would make his strength grow exponentially. She had to be careful around him. “Who'd you kill?” She asked calmly.   
“Thantos's mother. She's the witch that cast me into darkness in the first place.” Maggie felt shell shocked. Killing a witch isn't easy, not by any means. They always had some sort of spell in place to make it nearly impossible for a non-witch to kill them. She took a, hopefully unnoticeable, step back from Evan and tried to remain calm. He didn't want to kill her. He wouldn't kill her, he needed her. She took a deep breath.   
“We should get started on that spell then.” She said. “I'll go get the others. I need their help.” Evan nodded his thanks.   
She rounded up everyone in the coven who was here. Not all thirteen can stay on site constantly so only six of them were currently around to help. Maggie told them of the situation. Of course, they knew they would be helping trap a soul into someone's body, but that's all she told them before. She withheld other details until it would be closer to the time to execute the spell. She told them everything now, from the boy with two souls, to the fact that he is now strong enough to kill a witch. They were concerned, worried and scared is more accurate, but she knew they wouldn't back down. Witches didn't run and hide, at least, hers didn't. They knew this was important and that they had to do this, scared or otherwise.   
She was scared. God, she was terrified, but this had to be done. She gathered them all by the fire and went to get Evan to bring him to the circle. They wouldn't be preforming the spell now but they had to start getting a feel for him if they would ever be able to do the spell at all. They needed a feel for his aura, his energy. Maggie told him this and he nodded slowly.  
“All right.” He agreed and walked out with her to the fire.   
   
Lila opened her front door and led Heith inside. He was still shaken up by the whole ordeal. She did her best to calm him on the way over but he still looked pale and weak. Samantha rushed up to him and hugged him upon his entrance. “Are you okay?” She asked, concern for her friend evident. He shook his head to indicate that no, he was not in fact okay. Looking over his shoulder, Samantha gave Lila a look and mouthed “what happened?” Lila shook her head and didn't answer much besides that.   
Samantha pulled him into the house and sat him down on the couch. He stared straight ahead and his eyes were glazed over. Heith looked empty, like everything he had, and it wasn't much, had been sucked out of him.   
Samantha sat next to him, rubbing circles in his back, trying to comfort him the best she could. “Lila can we talk in the kitchen?” She asked calmly. She needed answers as to why her friend was sitting on her couch looking dead inside.   
Lila nodded and walked into the kitchen with her girlfriend not far behind. It may not be separated from the rest of the house but it was far enough away that if they talked quietly, he wouldn't hear them.   
“What's wrong?” Samantha asked as soon as she could. Lila sighed. “He's fragile right now. He walked in on a crime scene.” Lila stated as though that's all that happened. Samantha knew better though and just looked at her as if to say ‘yes. Continue.’ Her girlfriend looked around and leaned back on the countertop to brace herself. “Thantos isn't himself anymore. Evan took over.” Samantha looked more than a little surprised at this. She's never met Evan but Lila said he was rather nice. Why would he cause something like this if he was kind?  
“He killed Thantos's mother, and Heith's the one who had the misfortune of walking in and seeing her body.” Lila frowned and looked down. Her girlfriend walked over to her and rubbed her arm in comfort. “Why don't you talk to Maggie? Maybe she can help?” Samantha suggested. She's met the coven and they all seemed kind and willing to help out a fellow member. It wouldn't hurt to ask. “No.” Lila said quickly, then elaborated because of the look of shock on her girlfriends face. “He was my responsibility. I'm not going to tell them that I lost him. Just give it some time. I think we can find him.”   
Samantha sighs at her stubborn girlfriend. “Well give it a week, no more. If we don't find him by then, well ask. Agreed?” She tries to reason with Lila. Knowing she won't get a better offer, Lila nods and they head back to the couch to comfort their friend. 

 

“So like I said, we need to get a feel for your aura. Everyone's is different and it's very important that we know how yours behaves to certain stimuli so the spell will work properly.” Maggie states. He sits in the middle, near the fire. Around him are seven witches, including Maggie, who all look down at him from their position, standing around him. He gazes around, feeling a bit unsafe but knowing he can't do anything to stop that. If this is what it takes to be free, he’ll gladly do it. They begin to chant.   
His eyes burn before he goes black.

When he's out, they begin to talk in earnest. He's not simply in the darkness, he's asleep, so to speak. It's probably the only time either of them have been asleep. Everyone is absorbed in their own conversations on what would be best to do. Among them she hears a few ideas. “Kill him!” One group of two insists. “Keep him asleep forever.” One lone witch mutters. “Just finish the spell. He’ll be harmless when he's only one soul.” Three of her sisters state to her right. She goes with that option obviously. It suits her best and she needs it to happen. “Majority says we finish the spell when we can and I agree. We can't let a danger like him stay in the world.” Maggie states as she stands up, commanding everyone's attention in the way only a true leader can.   
“Were going to wait for our other members and then start writing the spell. I have the bare bones of what we’ll need but I need help.” She wasn't above admitting she needed help. Maggie wasn't prideful.   
Many witches went back to their cabins and came back with their own spell books. Everyone had their own and many of them were witches for years before they met her and this coven. It was good to get people from many different backgrounds. It made for a diverse group that knew a lot about the world. She was proud, however, of the group she built. They were strong and kind. She felt safe here. Most covens were scary, full of people that were intimidated of each other. Everyone here was like family, both to her and to each other. 

He was running, from what he didn't know, but he was scared. Kept running! His mind screams at him. His legs burn and his chest aches. Evan can barley breath. Where is he? It's dark, not pitch black but he can't really see. He doesn't know where he's heading but he knows he has to run. He can feel the pavement slamming underneath him with every step he takes. His feet throb with pain. The place he's in begins to lighten and he can tell where he is. He's in Allentown. He's home. The streets winded around, it was like a giant loop. The streets he knew didn't do this. He pushed harder.   
If he's home, why is he running? He looks behind him. Something is chasing him; someone. He looks back to the space in front of him and runs harder, faster. He knows the layout of the town so he makes a right when he gets to the next street. He comes face to face with a wall. This used to be an open street that led to the diner he worked at. Why was there a wall?  
Slamming into the wall wasn't a pleasant experience but he was going too fast to stop abruptly like that. His nose feels broken. He stands up and turns to run in the opposite direction. Whoever, whatever it is, is getting closer. He can feel his heart pounding in his ears. He turns to look behind him and he wakes up.

Really, it's more like he's woken up. The witches have chanted again and brought him back. They’ve decided on their plan and Maggie is happy with the decision, especially considering she made it. He shakes his head to clear it and sits up cautiously.   
“What was that?” He asked. She'd ask what he meant but considering the scared look on his face, she guesses she doesn't have to ask. He'd clearly had a dream, a nightmare by the look of it. “A dream. I'm assuming you've never had one before?” She states as a question even though she knows for certain that he's never had one. He shakes his head, confirming what she already knew. “People get those when they sleep. We put you in a sleep state while we worked.” He looks at her with curiosity. Evan decides he's not a big fan of dreams, if they all were like that. He still felt jumpy, like something was chasing after him and he needed to run. His lungs expanded to fill themselves full of nighttime air. He stands up, feeling the need to be able to flee at a moments notice if he has to. Maggie understands his fears well. She's had many nightmares in her life, even in the past week. Evan had played a role in one rather recently, but she thought it best not to bring that up to the boy. He didn't know his power, she didn't want him to know it either.   
They were still outside, but much time has past. The fire still crackled but the moon shown up in the sky and he gazed at it to help comfort him. The sky always made him feel more at peace. He sighed and when the adrenaline left his body, leaving him exhausted, he laid back down on the ground. Someone had put a blanket down and he appreciated the gesture. There he stared at the stars. “I'm going to go converse with the coven, okay?” Maggie asked. He nodded his okay and she left him to think.   
The sky was beautiful. It was only this clear in the country and he loved it. Laying here, watching the moon and the stars, it reminded him of Trafford’s farm. He'd been there for two months. Every night he laid out and watched the stars. Often he fell asleep doing so. Trafford always asked him to come inside many times, because he worried about him being out alone at night for hours, but Evan never listened.   
It was so gorgeous at night here, on the farm. He took the blanket that normally covered his bed and he walked out on the porch. Spreading out the soft wool, he laid down to star gaze. He'd never get sick of this. The moon was half full and it was waxing currently. He's been here a month now. The works challenging, not mentally but physically. He's been sore since he started and Evan knows he must have grown some muscles in his time here. It gets so hot here, during the day, but at night, it's freezing. He's wearing a coat so he can be out here right now.   
He's gotten a ridiculous tan because of his time here. He's starting to look like Trafford. Sometimes, when they go into town together, people assume Evan is his son. He didn't mind that they thought that. They kind of had a father/son relationship anyway. Trafford took care of him just like a father would. He fed him and gave him shelter, even if he often slept outside, and in return, Evan worked for him. They were a good team. The farm ran smoother with him here, Trafford had said. He's been getting old and he can't do some of the jobs he could do when he was younger. Evan was here to help with everything he could.   
He heard the door open and looked back at it from his spot on the ground. “Coming inside?” Trafford asked the question he asked every night. Evan smiled back at him but didn't answer. “Don't you ever want to look at the stars?” He questioned him in return. Trafford shook his head slightly. “No. They'll always be there. I can look at them any time I want.” He spoke softly and gruffly, as was his usual tone. Evan sighed. He didn't speak again and Trafford went back inside for the night. Everyone took these for granted, but not him. They won't always be here. Someday we’ll all die and he doesn't want to miss out on any part of life. He knows he doesn't have long before the darkness will take him again. He gazes up. There's something about the stars though. Even though it's dark in the sky, there's also still light. Specks of light that refuse to let the darkness be absolute, fill the area above them. He wishes the darkness in his mind was like this, so amazing.   
After a while, he stands to go inside. He's fallen asleep out here a lot lately and it kind of hurt his back. He gathers up his blanket and heads indoors, shutting the door softly behind him. He scales the stairs to his room and lays the blanket out on his bed. The room is rather large, he thinks, and doesn't have much furniture in it. Trafford keeps trying to convince him to ‘add a personal touch’ to the room but Evan doesn't even know what that means. His room here has baby blue walls and a large queen bed. The sheets were white and there was a desk in the corner with a chair to sit in as one worked. Evan’s never ever used the desk and he can't imagine a situation in which he would need to but he likes the look of it anyway. The closet was small but it held all the clothes he had and still had room for more. He certainly couldn't complain about anything in this room. It was paradise. He's never asked why this room was here, but Trafford never volunteered the information either.   
Evan turned off his lights and walked around to the left side of the bed and got in. It was warm and he felt so safe here. He turned on his side and set his alarm clock for 4:45 and cuddled in to sleep. 

He loved his life on the farm. Evan sighed as he looked up at the stars at the campsite. He missed it, but it's not like he could go back. He left for a reason. 

   
“I'm telling you he's in Allentown!” Heith shouted. His friends looked taken back by his anger. He was never angry. In fact, the whole time they've been searching for Thantos, he's been rather silent, only speaking to help offer information they needed. Now, he was loud, and certain. “He's there.” He insisted. The room was tense. They had all been looking for Thantos, well Evan, for days. They had checked all of NYC that they could but he wasn't here. In his gut, Heith knew Evan wouldn't be in the city. Thantos loved the city, but he doubted Evan did, if the last place he ended up was any indication. The problem is they've been searching for Thantos. They need to look for Evan, that's who he is now. Lila placed her hands on his shoulders. “Why would he be there?” She asked calmly. Did any one around here think? He wondered to himself. It must have shown on his face because Lila looked slightly irritated at him. He huffed and looked at her. “Because that's where he was last time. Thantos said Evan had a friend there. Why wouldn't he go back?” Heith did his best to explain his logic to his friends. He would go and find him. Maybe he could convince Evan to let Thantos come back. He could only hope he'd be enough. Evan was dangerous right now but he didn't hurt Heith last time they saw each other. He did quite the opposite of hurt him. Heith was rather hoping he had a crush on him, so he'd listen to what he says. “I can go and convince him to let Thantos come back. He likes me.” He told them. Of course they knew Evan liked him, but they also knew they couldn't take that chance. “You can't go. You aren't trained in any form of self defense. If he decides to kill you, what will you do? Exactly! You'll just die. You're not going.” Lila spoke. Her girlfriend agreed. It put an idea in her head. Samantha nodded at Heith. “I'll go.” She said. Lila was quick to disagree. “No. You are not going to meet a killer without me there to protect you.” Her hands were off Heith and they circled around Samantha. “I need you.” She whispered in her ear, but Heith didn't hear whatever it is they said. “I have my gun. If he tries anything, I'll shoot.” She countered.   
Lila looked exhausted. She sat down and sank into the couch in defeat. She knew she wouldn't win this fight. No matter how dangerous, Samantha wouldn't back down from helping a friend and she knew that. Evan would hurt her, if he could. If she didn't have a gun, there is no way she'd agree to this, and no way Samantha would even suggest it. She was brave, but Samantha wasn't stupid. Lila nodded. She just had to trust that she'd be okay and take care of herself. “Okay.” She whispered.   
Samantha leaned down and gave her a goodbye kiss, lingering much longer than necessary. “I'll be fine and I'll be back. Hopefully I'll bring Thantos with me.” She told her girlfriend. She kissed her again before leaving the house, the gun tucked in underneath her shirt.   
Lila sat in silence, Heith watching her. He didn't understand why Lila let her girlfriend go like that. “I couldn't have stopped her.” She admits to him once the silence carries on too long. “When she makes her mind up about something, I can't change it.” She smiles slightly despite the circumstances. “Thantos is like that too.” Heith confesses. “It's frustrating.” He remembers endless arguments over diners and where to eat. There were so many good restaurants in New York City. It was always a fight. He missed those fights now. He missed Thantos.   
“The arguments we've had over stupid stuff, they're unparalleled.” Lila says, a smile on her face. Heith chuckles. “Yeah? Like what?” He asks, interested.   
“The way to decorate this apartment for one.” Her eyes were glazed as she spoke of the past. “I love the earth theme, it makes me feel more at home. She, however, wanted modern. She wanted white walls and carpet. She wanted some light touches of blue and green. It's safe to say we went with the nature look but we incorporated some modern ideas too. Like the open floor plan, and the modern bed frame. She was angry over it for months. Eventually though, she saw that it didn't matter. I'm still surprised I won that one. She’s so determined to be right all the time.” She looked over at Heith, smiling. “I hope she'll be alright.” She sighed and her smile dropped. Heith moved over and sat next to her. “I'm sure she will. Like she said, she has a gun.” He did his best to encourage her. Lila leaned into his touch for the comfort.   
“We have to tell them.” She sighed and her head dropped down to look at the floor. She didn't want to bring her coven into this but they needed to know. Evan was dangerous. He had killed a witch. She didn't tell Heith but that required serious power that a normal person wouldn't have. She hated it, but she had to have their help. Heith, confused as to who they had to tell, asked, “Who?”   
“My coven. They can help.” Lila confessed. Heith looked worried. “Not to be rude, but last time Thantos went to your coven, this happened.” His friend was hurt last time by them. he didn't think they should bring them back into his life. Lila looked offended by his words. “This isn't their fault, Heith! It's Evan. Don't blame my coven for this. They would never do anything to hurt anyone.” She pleaded with him to be reasonable. Her coven wouldn't hurt Thantos. She trusted them with her life, and her friends too. “I trust them.” She told Heith. He still looked uncertain. He was uncertain. He's never met them but what he does know is that Thantos was fine, well not completely fine, when he went to see them, and he came back ruined. Something happened there that changed him. He didn't know what but it wasn't good obviously. Maybe, though, Lila was right. They could be innocent. If they were free of guilt, they could be a great help to them. Lila seemed to think the world of them and she was his friend. The least he could do is trust her judgment.   
“Fine. We’ll talk to them.” He agreed. She looked pleased, even though she didn't really want to tell them either. “It's a long drive.” She told him. “We’ll go in the morning.”  
He nodded and stood. Glancing at the clock, he saw it was 12:54 a.m. They wouldn’t be getting much sleep tonight. “Goodnight.” He said and patted her shoulder.   
“Goodnight.” He heard her mumble. He was currently sleeping on the couch so she stood up and walked to her bed. He collapsed on the couch and she slipped under the covers. Sleep hit them both quickly. 

 

   
“I love you.” Thantos said, smiling at Heith. He felt like he was flying on air. His whole world made sense. Heith was in a field, a grassy huge field. Flowers covered the grass in patches. Some flowers were yellow, others purple. A small lake was in the distance. Far enough away that they would have to walk a while to reach it, but close enough that they could see it. The place was like a fairy tale. Thantos looked at him with admiration in his dark eyes. He didn't even have to think about his response. “I love you too.” He told him. Of course he loved him. He's loved him for years.   
He laid down on the grass. The sun was warm and birds could be heard chirping. He felt totally and completely relaxed. Thantos joined him in his relaxation and cuddled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around Heith and laid his head on Heith's chest. It was the most peaceful scene imaginable.   
“Thantos?” He said sitting up. His boyfriend followed in his footsteps and sat up as well. “Hmm.” Thantos mumbled. He was dreary and calm. Thantos was content. Heith leaned forward, surprising Thantos with a soft kiss. He could feel his warm lips close around his. It was gentle and sweet, the kind of kiss anyone would enjoy.  
He pulled away and smiled. Opening his eyes, he jumped back. The scene was different now. it was dark. He wasn't in a field anymore. Thantos was nowhere to be found. He could practically smell the blood. Walking into the kitchen, he felt compelled to look where he knew he'd see it. His movements were slow, very unlike that day he first discovered her. He didn't want to do this, but he couldn't seem to stop. It's like his feet had a mind of their own. His heart pounded in his chest as the body finally came into view. It wasn't Karam’s.   
His chest heaved as he looked down on his own corpse. The knife wound was made clear by the still embedded weapon jutting out of his forehead. He felt sick to his stomach. Thantos had done this to him. He was a monster.  
No! Evan did it. Don't blame Thantos for his other souls actions, his mind argued. He couldn't think straight as he ran from the room and out on to the porch.  
The scene that met him was gruesome. Bodies, piled everywhere he could see. They were bloody, some missing limbs, some even missing their heads. The grass that had once been a bright green, like the field, was now stained red. He felt like he was walking through a war zone. There was a path for him to walk on and on either side laid corpses. At any second, he felt as thought they would collapse in and crush him. He knew Evan had done this. Who else could have?   
He walked through the path, looking at the bodies on either side of him. It looked as though every person he ever knew was here, dead. His eyes blurred, tears making themselves known. He saw his parents stacked up, like nothing more than trash, murdered. Their throats brutally slashed, blood oozing from the wounds but they were clearly dead. The path never seemed to end. He felt like he walked for miles and when he finally began to see the light at the end of this tunnel, he realized he was scared. He was scared of what he was going to see on the other side of this horror. When he finally entered the clearing at the end, his heart stopped. No.  
There, in an open grassy area, stood Evan, and he knew it was Evan because he was holding a knife to Lila's head. The knife was crusty and covered in the blood of many other people he had murdered before them. His grey shirt was caked in blood but he didn't seem to mind. He wiped his knife on his jeans to remove some of the blood. He held Lila by the hair behind her head, gripping her close. Samantha already laid dead at his feet. Lila looked so scared that she could die from fright. Her eyes releasing tears as she looked at her dead partner. She was pleading, crying. “Don't hurt me Thantos! Please!” She begged. His eyes looked dead, like he didn't even hear her pleas. Finally, he smiled, a creepy killer smile that was out of place in the scene he was witnessing. “Don't worry, Lila. You'll join her shortly.” He used the hand holding the knife to pet her hair back. She cringed and tried to get away but he held tight to the back of her head. All this happened while Heith stood there, seemingly unnoticed.   
Evan raised the knife, smiling all the while, and cut a small line into Lila's neck as she cried. He seemed bored by her response though so he began to push her back, on to the ground. She laid on her back struggling to get free as he straddled her, giving her no room for escape. Here, with his legs on either side of her, he slowly, as if to increase the pain, pushed the knife into her neck. She screamed for a while, until the injury made it impossible for her to make any noise. Clearly her being still alive bothered him.   
“Heith, darling, I'll be with you in a second.” He called from his spot on Lila. After the blade was fully imbedded in her neck, he yanked once, quickly to the side, and it was over. The life left her eyes and he had killed her. He sighed and stood up from her body. “Sorry you had to wait so long. They just take forever to kill.” He said as if it was a real hardship for him. Heith stood still in fear. Evan tossed the knife to the side, grazing Samantha's body as he did so and leaving another gash, but it's not like she cared. She's dead anyway.“How was your day sweetheart?” He asked, presumably to Heith. His vocal cords were frozen just like he was but he managed a stuttering, “fine. It was good.” Evan smiled at him and it was like he hadn't just killed hundreds of people. It was disconcerting to Heith that he could act this way. He still wasn't certain that he wasn't pretending and would not just slash Heith's throat at any chance he got. Evan walked closer to him, way closer. Heith felt cornered. The dead bodies were piled behind him and Evan pushed him into them. Luckily, they didn't fall. Then he was being kissed, harshly.   
Heith woke up.

“Good morning Heith!” Lila says, chipper. She tries her best to put them both in a good mood. She was dreading today. It was her responsibility to watch over Thantos and she failed. She should've watched him closer. She was in the kitchen right now cooking. Thantos had told her once that Heith was an awful cook, so she shouldn't ever try his food. She was listening to the man and making their breakfast herself. It was simple french toast. Heith had said it was one of his favorite meals and it was her own as well. If today had to be awful, she at least didn't have to eat awful food. The food cooked quickly and she called Heith over to the table. She knew he wasn't a morning person and he didn't bother talking much so the meal was a quiet affair. He seemed shaken up over something but she didn't know what.   
“Are you okay? Something seems wrong.” She asked. His eyes looked down and to the side, basically anywhere that wasn't her. “My dream I just,” he sighed. “I'm worried that Evan is dangerous. That he's going to kill us all.” He admitted. His dream had scared him to the core. What if Evan was really like that? He didn't want to think about it but he didn't have a choice. They had sent Samantha off to find him. What if she did and he killed her? God, it would be all his fault. Lila watched him carefully. She didn't want to make his fears worse but there was a good possibility that he was right. More and more as the days passed, she began to believe the myths and stories about the man with two souls. When she first met Evan, she thought for certain that they were wrong, but now? She thought he had to be stopped. No one would be better at stopping him than her coven. She sighed and continued eating, not responding to Heith's fears. She had nothing to say that would comfort him. Heith went back to eating, realizing he wouldn't be getting a response.   
When the meal ended, they both sat there for some time, not willing to move. Neither of them were looking forward to seeing the coven, least of all Heith. Lila May trust these people but he didn't. He trusted Lila though and that's the only reason he's going. He still thought they were responsible for the current problem.  
“We should go.” Lila said finally. He agreed and they stood, hesitantly and unwillingly. Heith grabbed the bag he'd been living out of and Lila took her suitcase she had packed that morning. They exited the house, Lila locking the door behind them. Loading up the car, they got in, and they were off.   
   
The morning came quickly for Evan. He spent most of the night just thinking back on the past. Change was in the air this morning. He could feel it. Evan stood up from his position on the ground and looked around. Many witches had arrived during the night to assist Maggie. He greeted every one of them but they didn't seem very pleased with him. He shrugged it off. It didn't matter if they liked him or not, as long as they were still willing to help. He walked over to the center of the campsite and sat on one of the logs surrounding the fire.   
The campsite had been full of activity all night. People coming and going and someone always coming out to keep the fire alive. He supposed the place would get a little chilly if it weren't for the warmth it had. As much as four witches had joined them during the night. He hoped they now had enough power for the spell. Maggie was keeping the actual spell under lock and key. He hasn't read it and she seems hesitant to let him near the book where he knows she keeps it. He sighed and looked up at the sky, now clear of any stars and a bright blue instead. The spell must be going well though. Maggie hasn't left her cabin all night. Witches go in and out of it, always looking for something when they did. It seems to him like they found what they're looking for. He wonders what she's doing in there but he doesn't think he's welcome to enter her cabin.   
There was always one person outside of the cabin, watching, he assumes, himself. Ever since he came here this time, he feels like there's a constant pair of eyes on him. He doesn’t know if they're judging him, or just trying to suss him out, but it makes him feel uncomfortable. Feeling the eyes on him again, he stands and decides a walk through the woods would be a good idea. He assumes someone will tell Maggie about his departure.  
The woods here are bright, welcoming. He's never gotten that vibe about the trees from other parts of the world. It seemed exclusive to only this area and he didn't know what it was that caused this feeling. The air just felt safe here, like nothing bad could occur if he was in these woods. He felt the presence of someone behind him and he called out, “I know you're there. Come out.” He heard more rustling and a girl joined him on his walk. She was young, maybe in her twenties and he smiled at her. “And what's your name?” He asked. Evan thought it in his best interest to be kind. These people were helping him. There was no reason to be rude to them for their trouble. “Florrie.” She stated simply. He nodded. Evan didn't bother with his own name. If she was here, she probably already knew it.   
Florrie was a red haired girl, with pale skin that reminded him of the moon at night. He didn't see very many red heads around here, or anywhere really. He wanted to ask why but it seemed like a rather rude question for some reason, so he held his tongue.   
In the woods they walked together, both content to stay silent until a question arose. “Why are you here with me, Florrie?” Evan asked. He didn't think about it earlier but now he was curious. “Maggie wanted me to watch over you. She asked me to do it specifically. I don't know why.” She admitted of him. Maggie was overprotective, she assumed. Florrie was one of the people who arrived late in the night to help. She hasn't been told everything regarding the situation but it's not surprising to her. They were always helping out someone it seemed. Evan just happened to be the person they were assisting this week. She did find it odd, however, that Maggie asked for her help in this particular task. Florrie was always under the impression that her covens leader was never a big fan of her. They didn't seem to mesh very well. She tried not to let it bother her that much. She's only been in the coven for a few months. Maybe Maggie will warm up to her.   
Evan stopped in his tracks. Watch him? Why did she think he needed a protection detail. He was slightly frustrated that she thought that about him. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. Florrie didn't seem like horrible company though so he wasn’t mad at her. He smiled at her despite his frustration and continued his walking. She had stopped when he had but didn't ask any questions about why he stopped. He was glad she didn't, as he wasn't a fan of explaining himself emotionally. Brandi had asked him many questions about his emotions over their friendship and he was always awful at answering them. It's not that he didn't try, he always tried. Every time though, he got the sense that he was doing a poor job at explaining and in the end, they'd both just end up frustrated. Florrie was quiet beside him and he felt the need to get to know her a little. She seemed like she was kind. “How'd you find this coven? From what I hear, there are hundreds of covens. Why this one?” He hoped a familiar topic would help break the ice. She looked over at him. Florrie wondered mostly why he even cared. Most of the people they helped wouldn't care much about them. They'd come, get what they wanted, and then they were off. She never usually has personal contact with them though. Maybe they were nice to the witches they saw more of, like Maggie or Ai, her right hand woman.   
“It's near my home.” She found herself admitting to him. She didn't know why she was bothering to talk to him. Florrie had no obligation to him, and yet, she spoke anyway. “I moved here after a personal problem I had in my last coven. The leader was horrible there. He hurt people. I wouldn't stand for that so I moved. I said it was for a better job but really it was to escape him. I like it here. They help people.” Evan watched her face. He was correct about her. She was very kind and sweet. If they had to send someone to watch him, he was glad it was her.   
Seeing a fallen tree nearby, he went over and sat down. She joined him in sitting on the trunk. “You have no idea how much you guys are helping me. You're giving me my life back. I can't thank you enough.” He told her. None of it was a lie. He was grateful that he was able to find them, through Thantos no less. He still didn’t know why Thantos would want to give all of this up but he wasn't going to argue. Evan would jump at any chance to have his own life. Florrie nodded at him like she understood but he knew she didn't, not really. No one could ever understand how grateful he was and his pain, unless they went through it himself. As far as he knows, no one else has his problems.   
He didn't bother to tell Florrie this though.   
   
“Do you want to stop for lunch?” Heith asked as they drove down the highway. Lila, grateful for any excuse to prolong the inevitable, agreed and they pulled over into some restaurant chain that looked appealing enough to eat at. It was only 10:34 and neither of them were really hungry but they needed some reason to justify taking longer to reach the coven. “I'm starving.” Heith lied. Lila knew he couldn't actually be hungry but went along with his game and said that she was starving too. It was an odd thing to do, she realized, lying to each other even though they both knew they were lying. She wasn't going to bring it up though and they went inside and asked for a table for two.   
The waiter, Mike, showed them to their seats and handed them red menus to look at before leaving with a promise to be back later. It's not like they didn't know what they wanted but they made a show of looking at them anyway, due to some social rule neither of them really remembered learning. “So how much longer is the drive?” Heith asked. From the outside, it could seem like he was just curious but Lila knew better. He was dreading getting there. He wanted to know how much time he had to prepare for the showdown. In his head he pictured it as a horrible affair, and yes it would be bad, but Lila didn't think it would be as dreadful as he pictured it. At least, she tried to convince herself of that.   
“Only four more hours.” She answered him. His eyes looked neutral to the information but secretly he was worried. He didn’t want to do this anymore. Well, he never really wanted to, but now he wanted to even less than before. His mind was whirling with ideas of how it would go down and none of them were pleasant.   
“Is it too late to just not go?” He asked hesitantly. He tried to laugh slightly to make it look like it was a joke but he was entirely serious. Did they really have to do this? He didn't think this was really necessary. Lila sighed and decided her order, hamburger and a milkshake with fries. It was about the only thing this place was good for anyway, she thought. Heith waited for her response but she didn't give him one. Lila sat there in silence until the waiter returned.   
“My name is Mike. May I take your order?” He asked, clearly he'd forgotten that he already informed them of his name. She didn't hold it against him though. Lila was sure he had to seat a lot of people. “I'll take the number six with a strawberry milkshake and a water.” She told him and looked to Heith for his order. He looked at her with irritation clearly present in his eyes. “Same but no milkshake.” He said grumpily. She frowned at him for being rude to the waiter. It wasn't his fault that they were having a bad day. She always did her best to be pleasant to wait staff. Lila had been a waitress once and it was a horrible experience. The least she could do now, as a customer, is make it not suck so bad for the people working. She grabbed Heith's menu and stacked it on her own before handing them to Mike. “Thank you.” Lila said politely, trying to make up for the awful manners of her friend. The waiter left with a smile, a fake smile, she could tell.  
“Heith did you have to be rude?” She asked sarcastically. He looked at her with equal annoyance. “Why didn't you answer my question?” He huffed back at her. She leaned back from where she had been leaning forward towards him and squinted. “You were serious?” She asked. Lila had honestly thought it was a rhetorical question. Of course they couldn't turn back now. They had to finish this and she had to tell Maggie about Evan. He threw his hands up in the air, angry. “Why do people always think I'm joking? Of course I was serious. I don't want to go. You don't want to go. Why are we doing this?” He spoke. She pinched her nose with her forefinger and thumb. To be honest, he had a point. They didn't have to go, not really. They could, technically speaking, turn around right now and never go. She felt it necessary to to though. It's her fault they're in this mess. She shouldn’t have let Thantos out of her sight but she did and now they had to pay for it. “Look, Heith. It was my job to watch Thantos and I failed. You don't have to go with me if you don’t want to but I have to go. I have a responsibility and I won't turn my back on it.” Heith looked at her appraisingly. He considered her words. He really didn't want to go. Nothing about this situation struck him as good. Looking at his friend, as she looked at the table away from him, he knew he wouldn't let her do this alone. She was there for him when he was a sobbing wreck on the floor of Thantos's childhood home. He couldn't leave her even if he wanted to. Obligation is the worst thing, he decided right then. He hated it.   
“I'm not going to leave you. I could never do that.” He told her as he rubbed his face with his hands. Heith was going to regret this, he knew it.   
Lila looked up sharply, her eyes drenched in relief. “Oh god, thank you!” She said. Lila really needed him for this. Going alone sounded like an awful idea but she couldn't have, in good conscious, forced him to go. The fact that she gave him an out, made her feel better. She was lucky he cared enough about her to go. “I'm not hungry.” She admitted. “I just don't want to go.” He looked at her, humor evident in his face. “Yeah I'm not hungry either.” He chuckled. They both began to chuckle slightly and it gradually turned into more and more laughter. They felt like idiots and it was a relief to be able to joke under the circumstances.   
When the laughter died down, their food arrived and it sent them into another fit of laughter that the waiter didn't understand at all. After a while of looking at them both like they were mad, he decided to leave. Wiping tears of joy from her eyes, Lila picked up a fry and they both began to eat.   
The food was good and, after the unpleasant conversation ended, the company was great as well. They both left the meal with large to-go bags and smiles on their faces. Entering the car, the doors slammed after them on either side, they began the drive to see the coven. This time though, with much more pleasant attitudes.   
   
Evan didn't spend much longer in the woods, as he was curious as to what was going on back at the campsite. He stood, Florrie following him, and they returned to where they came from in the first place. “Thanks for uh, just thanks.” Evan told her when they entered the main site again. Florrie smiled at him and walked away and went into what he assumed was her cabin. He sighed and went back to his previous activity of sitting on a log. 

This got boring after a few hours and he needed something more interesting to do. Looking at the cabin where he knew Maggie was, he shook his head. Might as well check on her, it wouldn't hurt to do that, right? He hoped not. Standing, he looked around for any kind of guard watching him. Evan still felt like he was being monitored and he probably was. After the incident with Florrie in the woods, he assumed they had someone watching him at all times. He spotted his guard soon enough and made a hand gesture for her to join him. Evan could check on Maggie later. What he really needed, was company.   
A dark skinned girl sat down beside him. She was tall and her eyes were an alarming shade of icy blue. She looked strong, like she could snap him in half and not even think about it or blink. She put him slightly on edge but he did his best to ignore it. If she was going to hurt him, she would have by now. “Jalisa” She told him, her voice deeper than he was used to. “Hey.” He made a slight waving motion with his hand. Evan smiled at her. “So you're my body guard then?” He asked.   
Jalisa chuckled and looked over at him. “Yes. I am. Maggie thought you could use one, just in case.” His lips twitched down. “In case of what?” He asked, trying to keep the mood light. He had had enough darkness for a lifetime. “Just in case.” She returned, keeping the banter alive but skillfully avoiding his question. He couldn't think of a way to ask again without coming off as rude so he held his tongue. “You know, I've never had a body guard before.” He told her, like it was some big secret. She clucked her tongue and grinned at him. “Yes you have. Lila, remember?” She told him. He masked his emotions but internally, he was angry. Lila had been his body guard? She acted like they were friends. She lied to him.   
“Oh yeah. Forgot about that.” He lied. Evan didn't want her thinking she had told him anything new. This was only supposed to be a light conversation.   
Lila had lied, she hurt him. Evan was upset about it, but what could he do until he saw her again? Nothing. He'd just have to forget about it in the meantime.   
“Any idea when the spell will be done?” He asked. If she knew Lila had been his bodyguard, she probably knew more. Unfortunately, she shook her head. “No clue. Sometimes it takes them hours to create a spell, sometimes it takes days. Once, a spell took two weeks to finish. It's all relative to what they're doing.” Jalisa explained. He nodded as he took in the information. Evan certainly hoped his would be done soon. Waiting was making him anxious.  
“I don't think it should take them much longer to finish yours though. It's a fairly straight forward spell.” She told him. Evan smiled. Good. The sooner he got his life back, the better. He wanted to go back to Allentown. Evan could go back and see Brandi. He could rent an apartment and work at the diner. Everything would go back to the way it should be. He would be able to do everything he dreamed of doing and he wouldn't have to worry that Thantos would take over again at any time. It would be perfect.   
   
Thantos didn't know what was going on. What spell were they talking about? All he'd asked Maggie to do is help him talk to Evan. Now Evan was out and his mother was gone. Everything was wrong and messed up. He didn't want any of this to happens it seemed like it was all his fault. He was the one to ask Maggie for help. He should've known better. She didn't want to help him, at least, not the real him. She seemed to be helping Evan though and it made his blood boil at the thought. Everyone here knew Evan, way more than they knew him. Granted, Evan has spent more time here, but Thantos was the one to find them. Did Lila know about this? She must have because she was Evan’s, or his, bodyguard. What else did she know that she hadn't told him? More importantly, where was she now? Surely she knew what was going on.   
Thantos fumed knowing all this new information. He's been trying to fight, to get free, but it wasn't working for some reason. He struggled and tried to imagine freedom, hoping that would help, but it didn't. Thantos wondered if Evan could even feel how hard he was fighting in here. He didn't think he could. Thantos didn't know much right now but he knew a few things.  
Evan and Maggie were a team of some sort. She was helping him but not Thantos and he had no idea why. He came to her and she'd seemed to happy to help. Maybe that should've clued him into the fact that something was wrong.   
She was creating some sort of spell for him and Evan was eager for it to be finished. What kind of spell would Evan even want? He didn't know but he had a few ideas and none of them were pleasant. Maggie had been working on it all night with the help of many witches. What kind of spell would require all their assistance and all this time?  
Lila had known something this whole time. When she originally brought him here, she knew more than she let on and he had sensed it, but set it aside as it didn't matter at the time. Now, it seemed like one of the few things that did matter. Did she know that Maggie wouldn't help him but instead assist Evan? Was she aware that Evan would take over? Why was she his body guard anyway? Did they not think he could take care of himself? He still didn't understand why they even cared about him enough to have her watch him. He wasn't special, besides his other soul anyway. Yes, he's heard some of the legends about him, but they didn't honestly care about that. Did they?  
Another thing, Heith liked him as more than a friend. It seemed like a ridiculous thing to think about in the midst of all this chaos but he still cared about it. He cared about him. He had tried not to think about Heith like that, but now that he knew his friend liked him back, he gave himself free reign to think about him all he wanted. His friend was caring and sweet. He was funny and shy and not to mention, absolutely adorable. He cared about him a lot. It scared him to think that he may never get the chance to let Heith know that. He might not ever break free of this prison. Evan seemed stronger than before and no matter how hard he struggled, Evan didn't even seem to notice. Thantos hoped he'd at least get the chance to tell Heith how he felt. He should have told him a long time ago, when he had the chance.   
Most importantly, Evan wasn't friendly. I mean, he treated most people kindly and he was polite to those around him, but Thantos couldn't forgive what he'd done. He killed his mother. A nice person didn't do things like that and of this, Thantos was certain. He had tried his best to be kind to Evan but it didn't seem to matter to the other soul. Thantos even went through all the trouble to find this coven so that they could talk to each other and how does Evan repay him? He stabs him in the back. He literally stabs his mother. Thantos couldn't trust a soul like his.   
What could he do about it though? He couldn't get out and Maggie was helping Evan do god knows what. Lila wasn't on his side, or at least, he didn't think so. He didn't even know where Heith was and really, he wanted Heith as far away from Evan, form himself, as possible. Evan might not have hurt Heith last time, but who's to say he won't if they meet again? Evan is dangerous and no matter how kind he is to these people, Thantos can't be convinced that he's a nice guy.   
The only thing he could really do, is wait.   
   
“Are you purposely taking longer to get there? You told me four hours. It's been six.” Heith sighed as he looked out the passenger side window. He hasn't seen a speed limit sign in ages but he's certain it's not 45 mph on a highway. They're in the slow lane and everyone keeps passing them. Some people have honked and he doesn't blame them. They're going way too slow. “Maybe.” Lila stated. She looked over at him and bit her lip. “Ugh” She grumbled and pulled over.   
“Look, if we get there later at night, I'm hoping they'll feel bad that we drove all day and be less mean.” She admitted. It was a very flawed plan as far as Heith was concerned. He was pretty certain that they didn't care when they arrived and would be just as cruel no matter what. Besides, it's their fault they were taking so long to get there. Her coven wouldn't care if it was their fault.   
“I know you don't want to go, but that's an awful idea.” Heith told her, placing his right hand over his face and groaning. He just wanted to get this over with, even though he didn't want to go there at all. “Look.” He lifted his left arm out to touch her shoulder. “You're the one that said we had to go, so you don't get to back out now. Like you said, it's your responsibility or whatever. So grow up, and let's go. We must be almost there by now.” He decided tough love was in order and she needed the boost.   
“I've actually been driving in circles. We have quite a bit more to drive. We might want to stay at a hotel tonight.” She sighed. It seemed as though she felt sorry for her actions so he couldn't be too upset with her in any case. He frowned. How had he not noticed that they'd been going in circles?   
“Fine. Pick a hotel. We’ll get there tomorrow.” He told her. This trip was turning out to be way more inconvenient than he thought it would be. He still didn't regret his decision to stick with her though.   
Lila pulled into the next exit and picked a random hotel that looked pleasant enough to stay at, but not fancy enough to break the bank or require reservations. “If you'll get the bags, I'll get our room.” Lila told him and he agreed to bring in their measly belongings. He hadn't prepared for this to be a long stay but he has been living out of the same bag he packed for Thantos's moms house. Lila went inside and popped open the trunk for him so he could retrieve the bags. His wasn't heavy but Lila's was. It had to have weighed twenty pounds more than his and it didn't make sense since they looked to be about the same size. He frowned and slung his over his shoulder but held hers by the strap with his right arm.   
Slamming the trunk, he walked inside and greeted Lila at the front desk. “Room 212” she told him and they walked to the elevator. They passed over the threshold, into the elevator, and Heith pressed the button for floor two. “Why is your bag so heavy?” He asked once the doors shut and they were more or less alone. She looked over at him and rolled her eyes. “I had to bring my books. We might need them to help Thantos. Besides, I bring them everywhere just in case I'll need them.” He adjusted his grip on the bag and the elevator doors opened. “Witches must be strong, carrying these books around.” He chuckled and they left the elevator.   
The hotel was fancy, for Lila anyway. She didn't usually stay in hotels, preferring to sleep in her car when she went on road trips, but she could see the appeal in staying in one. They'd had more room this way and she really wanted to shower in the morning. Seeing her coven under these circumstances was bad enough without being smelly. The campsite they stayed in had showers, but they weren't of a high quality and she always hated using them.   
The carpet was a deep red, that she assumed would hide stains very well and was in fact the reason it was chosen. The walls were an unalarming shade of tan that drew no attention to them. Occasionally, while walking to their room, they'd pass a mirror but they never stopped to look. It's not like their appearance mattered right now anyway and they both already knew they must look like crap. A long car ride would make anyone look dreadful.   
Reaching their room, Lila pulled out her room key and opened the door. She let Heith into the room first. He was carrying all the heavy bags after all.   
The room was as unremarkable as the hallways. Two beds stood in the room with not much space on either side of them. They looked rather crammed in the tiny space. The room was equipped with a television, that wouldn't be watched, and a mini fridge, that they wouldn't be using. There was also a desk with a lamp occupying the corner. The rooms color scheme was beige with light hints of green here and there. It wasn't welcoming but it also wasn't off putting so she couldn't really complain. It beat sleeping in her car, she supposed.   
Heith set the bags down on the beds, his stuff on his bed, hers on hers. He let out an audible sigh of relief when he put down her bag. She rolled her eyes again. She didn't think her bag was that heavy.   
“Well, it's not as good as your couch, but I think it'll do.” Heith joked. Her couch wasn't that bad, for sitting. Sleeping on it however, was a nightmare. He would've preferred to go back to his apartment but every time he suggested it, she refused to let him. As she told him, Evan could be at the apartment, and he was dangerous. Frankly, Heith didn't want to see Evan again. He did however, want to see Thantos. He missed his best friend and this reminded him too much of the time Thantos disappeared. Except this time, he didn't have Karam to help him through it, he had Lila. Well, at least he had someone. Heith always hated being alone, that's why he was so eager to move in with Thantos. It seemed like when he was alone, his anxiety sky rocketed and he couldn't calm himself down. Seeing Karam, dead and stabbed, hadn't helped his anxiety. He was accustomed to nightmares daily and they all featured Karam or Evan. He wonders how his life became this way but he didn't regret the steps that brought him here. At least now, his life had excitement, even if it was horror.   
“Ha. Ha. Very funny.” Lila said sarcastically. Her couch was better than letting him stay at his apartment all alone. She knew how he got when he was alone and she wouldn't let that happen to her friend. He was her best friend.   
“You know, I've not stayed at a hotel in ages. I haven't since I first moved to NYC. The drive was long to get there.” He confessed to her. Talking, even about little things, helped him keep his mind off what they were in the hotel for. She looked at him, curiosity peeked.   
“You never told me where you came from.” She said, hoping he'd take it as the question it was. Heith chuckled. “Ohio. Great state, if you like corn.” He smiled in memory of where he came from. Even though he ragged on it all the time, he missed the place. He missed one person in particular, but he didn't want to think about that.   
Lila laughed at his joke. She'd driven through Ohio before and he wasn't wrong. It was miles upon miles of nothing but corn. “Why'd you come to New York? It's a lot different from Ohio.” She asked. It was a friendly question but he hesitated before responding.   
“When I was young, were talking freshman year, I promised myself I'd get out of Ohio. So many people live there their whole lives and never see the rest of the world. I didn't want to be like that. So, I told myself I'd leave, go to college somewhere in a big city, the exact opposite of where I grew up. I wanted to do all the things the people around me never even dreamed of.” He spoke, mind some what trapped in the past.   
“But you were a kid when you made that promise. You didn't change your mind in all that time?” She asked. She herself had made many promises to herself as a kid. Most of them were not kept because as you grow older, you change. You can't be held accountable to what you say as a kid.   
“I did change my mind.” He sighed. Heith had hoped to not bring Tristen into this but he'd never told anyone about him before. Maybe it would make him feel better to talk about it. “I met a guy.” He confessed. “It was junior year and we fell in love. It changed me. I didn't want to leave him. Who would want to leave the person they loved?” He frowned and felt the prick of tears behind his eyes. God, it still hurt. He thought he'd get over him with time, but you never truly get over someone you love, do you?   
“But I made a promise. I made a promise to myself. I couldn't, in good conscious, stay there. I'd always wonder what it would have been like if I left and did what I'd said I'd do. Of course, now I have to live with the regret of what would have happened if I'd have stayed. I don't know which one is worse.” A tear steamed down his face and he wiped it away angrily. He shouldn't still care about him. He doubted Tristen even still thought about him. He didn't even cry at the airport.   
Lila, upon hearing this new side of her friend, walked over and sat next to him on the bed. She took the arm closest to him and rubbed his back to comfort him the only way she knew how.   
“I don't know if I made the right decision. It haunts me everyday.” Heith sobbed. Here he was, crying over some stupid boy, he hated it. It wasn't right that he was still hung up on a guy that probably was dating someone new by now. I mean, he had Thantos, but he loved Tristen too. He'd always love Tristen.   
“I know its hard, but I think you made the right decision.” Lila told him. “This guy, Tristen, it's not like he came with you to New York. You're both at blame and it's alright to still love him. I don't know what I'd do without Samantha.” She said.   
He sat there for a long time, Lila rubbing his back, before he wiped his eyes and stood up. “I'm going to the bathroom. Clean up and all that.” He told her and he walked into the small hotel restroom.   
While in there, he scrubbed his face and blew his nose, but he still felt the affects of crying for hours. His whole face hurt in a way only crying was capable of doing. He gave up and took a shower, even though it was late and he just wanted to sleep. Heith felt exhausted.   
The shower was warm and the water pressure was poor but it helped open up his pores. He rested his forehead against the shower wall under the spray nozzle and closed his eyes.   
   
Jalisa was funny, Evan thought. Over the last hour that they'd been talking in, she'd made him laugh at least six times. He's only ever laughed with one other person and that was Brandi. Her humor uplifted him and made the situation seem brighter. He'd forgotten that he'd been waiting so long for a spell and he truly relaxed in her company. He did remember the spell though when Maggie joined them. She sat on a log that was only a foot or so away from him and their conversation ceased immediately. Evan looked over at her.   
“Are you ready?” He asked, hopeful. Maggie shook her head but looked triumphant despite it. “We almost are. I just need one more thing.” She smiled and looked over at Jalisa. Maggie nodded and Jalisa must've understood what it meant because she stood up and left them to be alone. For some reason he didn't think she actually left, but instead just have them space to feel like they were alone. Maggie wanted it to feel private, he assumed. He looked around for anyone else who could be lurking nearby. He didn't find anyone and he looked back at Maggie.   
“What do you need?” He sighed the question. He had been hoping that seeing her meant she was done and he'd be on his way shortly. He was wrong. Evan was so sick of people asking for things but in this case, he'd have to get over it. She needed stuff to help him anyway. He couldn't really complain about it.   
“Blood. Your blood.” She told him and revealed the knife and vile she had been carrying but he had not seen. Evan jumped slightly and his eyes widened. It's like he was transferred back in time to the past. He could see it like it was happening right in front of him.   
Karam, slicing into his skin, as he screamed. He couldn't see anything but he could feel it. His arm burned. Evan rubbed his arm where a very faint scar still was visible. He was pulled from the past by a tug on his arm. “Just a little blood. It won't hurt that much.” Maggie insisted and he jumped up from where he was sitting. “Don't touch me!” He screamed, louder than the situation called for and Maggie's eyes widened. She held her hands up in surrender and he tried to stop himself from hyperventilating. Inside, he could feel Thantos freaking out even more than he was. Thantos had actually saw his mother cut him. He was a wreck inside and out. Evan tried to breathe deeply. In and out, in and out, he told himself. Maggie watched him carefully and lowered her hands down to her sides. She made no move to get closer to him, for which he was grateful. He breathed and she watched.  
It took a while to get himself to calm down, and Thantos was still very not calm inside of him. He wished Thantos would try to chill out because he could feel every emotion his other soul was having and it wasn't pleasant at this very moment. He sat back down, granted this time he sat much further away from Maggie, but he did sit. It was a start. “Just give me a moment.” He told her and Maggie nodded, concern written on her features.   
Sitting there, he gave Thantos time to calm down, just like Maggie gave him time. Within a few moments, he felt him begin to relax. He nodded at her.  
“I can't do the spell without it.” She told him. Evan bit the inside of his mouth and looked up to the sky. He released the skin he was biting and glanced over at her. Maggie looked uncomfortable, like she felt unsafe. He felt very unsafe too at the moment and he felt better, somehow, knowing that he had company, although he didn't understand why she'd feel that way.  
He nodded and breathed deeply, holding out his arm for her and trying not to freak out again. Evan hoped that if he watched her do it, he would feel less nervous and it would feel less like last time. She looked into his eyes for confirmation that he was okay and then scooted closer to him. Evan tried not to jump back as she reached out and held his arm steady. She pulled him arm over to herself and brought the knife up. He stared at it and tried with all he had not to jerk away from her and the blade. She looked down at his arm and brought the knife to a suitable spot to cut. “Ready?” She asked, trying to be kind and not cruel, but he didn't see it that way. “Just do it.” He cringed. Maggie nodded curtly and sliced his arm neatly. She went only as deep as she needed to. Evan cursed under his breath and jerked his arm away slightly. Luckily, she had a firm grip on him and he didn't get away because of his involuntary reactions. She held the vial under his arm, slightly touching him with it to catch all the blood she needed.   
Maggie didn't need a large quantity, which was lucky for him because the cut didn't bleed a lot. She was able to fill the small glass vial. When she pulled away, he brought his arm close to his chest, almost hugging it in a way. She handed him a bandage that she had brought for him. Maggie would've bandaged it herself but Evan didn't look like he'd let her get near enough to do so.   
Evan took the bandage and carefully applied it to the proper area. He rubbed it once it was applied and sighed, looking down at his arm. She had cut the same one as before but in a different spot lower down on his arm. Now he'd have another scar to remember this by.  
At least the other scar had been faint, this one would be bright and new.   
“Thank you.” Maggie said and stood to leave. He didn't think it was really appropriate for her to be saying thank you, she was helping him after all, but he nodded at her anyway. She walked away now that she had what she wanted and he stayed there, sitting.   
Maggie went back into her cabin, where she'd been for more than 24 hours. Evan took the brief moment of alone time and watched the fire burn.   
“What did she need?” Jalisa asked, sitting down beside him. If he hadn't been already expecting her arrival, he would've jumped. He kept his gaze on the fire. “Like you weren't watching?” He huffed and smiled. Maybe he should've been annoyed about her spying on them but he didn't care. It was actually kind of nice knowing someone was looking out for him. She didn't come out to help though so it's debatable how much she was really looking out. Jalisa laughed. “True.” She said.   
Jalisa sat down next to him and they both stared at the fire together.   
   
The shower helped tremendously and when he came out of it, he felt much better. Tristen was like an old wound that would never fully heal but if he kept it well wrapped, it wouldn't get infected. He was okay with that.   
Walking out of the bathroom, he saw Lila waiting. “I wanted to get a shower but you seemed like you needed it more.” She told him. He smiled at his friend. “You can get one now. It's only 6:35.” He said and she nodded before standing. Heith stood to the side as she passed him to get her shower. Hearing the door close, he walked over to his bed and flopped on to it. 

In the shower, Lila thought over all the information she'd just been given. She had no idea her friend had been through so much. I guess you never could really know a person, she thought. It all reminded her of Samantha and how her girlfriend could be facing Evan right now. It made her worried beyond belief. She pulled out her cell, hoping the shower would mask any and all noise, and called her girlfriend. It rang twice before someone picked up.   
“Hello?” She heard her amazing Samantha speak into the phone. She sighed audibly in relief. Samantha was okay, so she was okay too.   
“Hi darling. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice, make sure you're okay.” She admitted.   
“I'm fine. There's nothing here actually. At least, I haven't found Evan, if he's even here. How're you guys?” Samantha asked as she sat in her hotel room in Allentown. It wasn't a very good hotel but it was all that she could find.   
“Good. Good. Um were on our way to see the coven.” She said hesitantly. Samantha always hated when she went to see them. She didn't approve of how they acted. Maggie made her suspicious but she had no real reason to dislike them. Lila had had a coven before, one Samantha approved of, but when they moved, they had to find a new one and they were the closest one for miles.   
“I figured you would the second I left.” Samantha sighed into the phone. Her girlfriend was so predictable sometimes. She flopped back on to the bed.  
“We waited till the next day.” Lila tried to soften the blow. It resulted in hearing her girlfriend laugh over the phone and she smiled. She loved her laugh.   
Samantha smiled and covered her mouth partially with her hand.   
“You're a dork.” She said into the phone.   
“Yeah but I'm your dork.” Lila responded. It was what they always said to each other. Those words were like their ‘I love you’.   
She ended the phone call shortly after, she really did have to get a shower.   
   
Jalisa stayed up all night with him. He wondered how she did it as he was under the impression that most people need sleep, but he didn't bring it up to her. They spent the night talking about random things that came to mind and occasionally, his spell. Jalisa spoke of how long she's been with the coven, five years, and Evan applauded her commitment. It seemed as though most witches bounced from coven to coven a lot. Jalisa didn't bounce around though. She was young and had already been with a coven for half a decade. Jalisa confessed that this was her first coven as well. He had to admit, it made her seem very loyal.   
The morning sun rose and he watched it with her. Sunrises were always gorgeous. Granted, he didn't like watching them as much as he likes watching the stars, but it was still pretty. Most people around here rose with the sun, so he heard many people getting up and starting their day, which mostly consisted of helping Maggie with the spell. If she really only needed some of his blood, the spell should be done soon, he thought. They'd still have to preform the spell, but at least it would be written down.   
Maggie came out of her cabin and pointed to him. She made a gesture for him to join her and he stood. Finally, he thought and smiled. Evan jogged over to the cabin and entered the small house. Maggie was sitting in a small wooden chair in the corner looking down at the desk in front of her. Well, more precisely, she was looking at the book on the table. It must be the spell, he thought.   
“Are you ready?” He asked her. Maggie looked up, almost in surprise, like she'd forgotten that she'd invited him in. She nodded her head and looked back to the book.   
“We can preform it tonight. Only one more day till you're a free man.” Maggie said. His smiled was so wide, one might think he'd just cured cancer. “Excellent!” He exclaimed and walked back out to tell Jalisa.   
   
Maggie looked back down at her spell book after he left. She'd gotten it. The spell had all the parts needed to work properly. There was always a chance that it wouldn't work, but she was confident in this one. Maggie had all her fellow witches check it over and they were all in agreement that it would work, that it should work.  
Once it was dark, they could pull the power they needed from the moon. She has informed every witch in the coven of the plan and they'd all be here by tonight. Everything was in place. All they had to do was wait and they'd have saved the world from a menace. 

Lila got a text on her phone as Heith was getting their breakfast. She sat at a table and read the message. ‘All members needed at the campsite tonight.’ She groaned. Great, so she'd have an audience when she told them she lost Thantos. She texted back the customary ‘okay’ and put her phone back in her pocket.   
Heith returned and placed her bagel with cream cheese in front of her. He also brought her a bottle of water and she smiled as she took it. Her smile didn't seem genuine to him though so his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. “You okay?” He asked while spreading butter on his own bagel. She looked frustrated. “No. All members have been called to the campsite. Do you think they know about Thantos?” She asked, concerned. Heith shook his head, trying to be positive. “No, I doubt it.” He tried to calm her down. Lila sighed and looked over at him.   
“Butter? On a bagel? That's so wrong Heith!” She scolded him. Where she was from, in Vermont, they never but butter on bagels. Cream cheese was the only option. Besides, she has tried butter on one before, it was disgusting.   
“What? It's not wrong. It's not even possible to eat a bagel wrong.” He laughed at her outraged expression. Who knew she would get so worked up over his food choices? Lila huffed, annoyed that he wouldn't agree with her on this, clearly very important, topic. She grabbed her own bagel and spread the cream cheese with the plastic knife Heith had brought her. Lila didn't talk to him for the rest of breakfast, as she was irritated at his choice of topping. He smiled at her, clearly frustrated, face and ate in silence as well.   
They didn't take long to eat, because they had somewhere to be. Heith stood. “I'll go get our bags.” He said and left her to clean the table off from the small meal they had had at the hotel downstairs. She cleared off the table and put on her jacket. Lila went to the lobby to wait for her friend to return and he was there moments later.   
“God your bag is still really heavy.” He groaned at her. She chuckled at his annoyance and checked them out at the front desk, returning their room keys that had hardly even been used. They walked out to the car together and Heith threw their bags in the trunk. Lila called at him to be careful. Her books were in that bag after all.   
Slamming the cars trunk shut, Heith joined her up front and they headed out to see the coven. This time, Lila wouldn't try to prolong the trip. Heith settled in for the three hour car trip and they were off.   
   
This was insane, Thantos thought as Evan looked around the site. People, witches, were rushing around, in and out of cabins, and some working around the fire. He didn't know what they were doing but it must be something big. He could feel excitement, and he assumed it was Evan’s. What was Evan excited for? Maggie was around the fire with three other people. She was ordering them around, as far as he could tell. Evan was standing by Maggie's cabin, watching it all. Witches kept arriving and every time they did Maggie would greet them at the front. She would tell them something. Thantos thinks she's giving them orders of some sort.   
It was all very loud and hectic. He wondered if witches were always like this when they had something planned. More importantly, he wondered what they had planned. Evan was excited, and smug. He didn't like that combination.   
“Evan!” Maggie shouted. He felt himself walk over to her without any desire on his own part to actually move. “Yes?” Evan asked. 

“We were wondering if you'd be apposed to us removing the spell I did before.” Maggie asked. Evan thought about it. That would mean Thantos wouldn't be able to see and hear everything he did. “What would it do?” He asked, even though he thought he knew the answer. It was best to get answers from the source.   
Maggie looked concerned to tell him but she spoke anyway. “It would make you weaker. A lot of your power to take over came from the last spell I did. Thantos might be able to take control again.” She told him. Evan’s fear spiked. He didn't want to go back. Why would she even suggest this? Maggie had created a whole spell to keep him awake, so why would she risk him going dark again?   
“Why did you even suggest this?” He asked the question that was in his mind. She looked around to make sure no one was listening in, even though the conversation wasn't really about a private matter. “If you're weaker, so is Thantos. It'll ensure that the spell will work. I don't want to take any chances.” She said. Maggie told him some of the truth. The spell would work with or without this part being added, but she didn't like how strong Evan was. He could kill a witch. She didn't want to risk the lives of her coven any longer than she had to. It wouldn't make Thantos any weaker either. There was a high possibility that he could take over again if she did this. She was certain she could handle Thantos though. It was Evan that caused problems because of his strength.   
Evan sighed and thought it over. He came to only one conclusion no matter how many times he ran the facts through his head. He had to do it. If it would make the spell more certain and help it work, he didn't have much of a choice in the matter.   
“Fine. Do it.” He told her. She felt as if she could jump for joy, but kept her outward appearance as normal as possible. Maggie nodded her okay and brought Evan closer to the fire. She motioned for another witch to join them. “This is Ai.” She told him. Ai just nodded in confirmation and began to chant with Maggie.   
He didn't understand what they were saying but soon it didn't matter because he suddenly felt drained. All the power he had had, evaporated like it was never there at all. His vision became fuzzy and he almost passed out. Luckily for him, he managed to stay awake.   
“All done.” Ai said confidently. Maggie looked at the dark haired, light skinned woman and smiled. “Thank you for your help.” She said and hugged her briefly. Ai returned the hug and left to go do something else.   
Evan felt weak, like he couldn't even stand. “Are you okay?” Maggie asked him, kneeling down to be more on his level as he was sitting on a log. He nodded the best he could and she patted his arm before standing to go help everyone get sorted for tonight.   
Evan, not feeling too well, decided laying down was a good idea and flopped off the log on to the ground. He hit his head harshly against the ground when he felt but he didn't care. It reminded him a lot of the farm. He missed the farm. 

He would've stayed forever if he could have. He'd been there almost two months when it happened. Trafford, the man he'd come to see as his father, became ill. He'd come inside one day and he was barely breathing. Evan had called 911 right away. He had been told to do that in case of emergency and if this didn't qualify, he didn't know what did.   
They showed up soon and took him to the hospital. Evan rode with them in the ambulance, holding his hand. He had said he was his son to get in. Considering the way he looked at Trafford, they didn't question him.   
The ride was short and soon they were unloading him and taking him inside the hospital where they forced Evan to stay in the waiting room. He wrung his hands and paced for what felt like hours. The room was boring, nothing caught his attention. Everything was a shade of off white and he didn't feel comforted by the abstract art hanging on the walls. What were they even supposed to be? He wondered as he looked at them. Giving up on ever finding out what those six lines were supposed to represent, he sat down and put his head in his hands.   
The lady at the front desk called him up after a few more moments and he went up to her. “How's my father?” He asked, remembering that he was putting on a show of being his son. She didn't smiled but looked sympathetic as she told him the room number.   
He rushed back, avoiding all the other people scrambling about on every floor, till he found the room. He knocked on the door first but entered despite not hearing a voice say he could come in. There, on a bed that didn't look at all comfortable, laid Trafford Edwards. He was hooked up to so many machines, Evan was scared to touch him. Trafford wasn't awake right now, so Evan pulled up a chair beside him and waited.   
It was at least an hour before he awoke. Nurses came in and out the whole time to check on him and make sure he was okay. Of course he isn't okay, Evan had thought. He's hooked up to a thousand machines and he's not even awake.   
Then, Trafford’s eyes began to open. He took a deep breath and Evan rushed to hold his hand. “You're in the hospital. You weren't breathing.” Evan told him. Trafford looked around and calmed down quickly. His heart monitor returned to a normal rhythm again. 

Evan looked up at the stars as he thought over the past. He didn't like to think about the next part. It wasn't a very happy memory. Trafford died three days later. Evan had held his hand as he passed. The only person he knew in the world was gone. It was a really hard time for him and he still felt the pain of loss deep in his heart.   
Shaking his head to try to clear the memories, Evan tried to focus on the present. He'd be getting his life back. Perk up, he told himself.   
   
The drive was boring. Heith did his best not to complain. After all, they spent more than seven hours in the car yesterday and hadn't even really moved. This time, he knew they were moving. They passed many landmarks that he knew and he spent most of his time looking out the window. At one point, they had turned on the radio and the pop music flowed through the speakers. They upbeat music helped off set the tone of the journey they were on.   
Soon enough, they arrived. It was dark and he could see smoke rising from the campsite. Many people were gathered around the fire. Heith looked to Lila as if to say ‘here goes nothing’ and they exited the car. Lila walked around to his side and they marched forward towards the flames.   
Heith felt an awful lot like he was going to his doom.   
Walking closer, he saw a figure in the center next to the fire. Upon closer examination, he realized he knew them. “Thantos!” He cried and began to run forward, Lila with him. The witches began to chant.  
   
After Evan had laid down on the grass, Maggie got everything set. The sun went down on schedule and they were able to begin. Witches gathered round him and he stood up to the best of his ability. He still felt really weak. Thantos hadn't tried to break free though, and for that, he was grateful. Evan held himself up with a wide stance to brace himself better. He was soon on the center of a circle, next to the fire that, if he was not mistaken, had just rose sharply. He looked around at all the faces surrounding him. Some of them he knew, Jalisa, Florrie, Maggie, and Ai, but mostly they were strangers to him.   
“Thantos!” He heard a familiar voice scream. He looked around, searching for the origin of the sound. He found it. Heith and Lila were running towards him. He felt Thantos jerk inside him, pushing and fighting to be free. Evan fought right back.“Hurry up the spell, Maggie.” He told her and the chanting began. Heith was nearing the circle but he couldn't get through it. The flame of the fire rose higher. Lila rushed over to where Maggie was.  
“Stop the spell!” She screamed at her. Didn't she know what she was doing? She would hurt Thantos. He's the good guy, you can't hurt him, she thought. Thantos has never hurt a soul. Why would anyone want to hurt him. “Help us with the spell or stay out of it.” Maggie said with a voice that demanded authority. Maggie kept up the chanting and grasped hands with every other witch in the circle. They formed a physical line as well as an energy line that was unable to be crossed. Lila didn't know what to do. She had always thought her coven was kind, nice. It turned out that they weren't everything she had thought they were. Samantha was right. She would do anything to be in her girlfriends arms right now.   
“Thantos!” Heith called again from his position outside of the circle. Evan felt the tug inside of him as Thantos heard his friends voice and tried to respond. He fought Thantos back down. Feeling even more drained than before, Evan struggled to stay in control. Evan felt safe inside the circle though. Heith couldn't get in and neither could Lila. There was nothing they could do about what was going on. The spell would continue as planned.   
“He's not here, Heith. Pretty soon, he won't ever be coming back.” Evan boasted. He really had liked Heith, in a way. He seemed like a nice enough guy and it was a shame he'd never see his friend again. Thantos was decent guy too. He felt bad for them, but not bad enough to stop what he was doing. Sometimes you have to put yourself first. Brandi had told him that once when she came in for work. Her boyfriend had pushed her too far and she'd finally broken up with him. He had been in tears, she said. He asked her why she did it and she gave him the advice he was now following. Life was short, she had said. Don't let anyone stand in the way of what you want. At the time, it seemed like unimportant advice, but he understood it now.   
Heith rushed his hands through his hair, tugging and pulling at the strands. He couldn't lose Thantos, he really couldn't. He wouldn't survive losing another person he loved. It was bad enough last time. Thantos has been his rock while he pulled himself back from the edge after losing Tristen. He never told Thantos about his ex boyfriend, but somehow, he thought Thantos knew. Thantos always seemed to understand him. He was there for him on many nights when he was too depressed to go to sleep. Often he went to his classes for him to help him get any homework and record the lectures. Heith wouldn't have passed most of his classes without him. No matter how frustrated it must have been for Thantos, he never gave up on Heith.   
He couldn't give up on him now. He needed his best friend back.   
“Thantos, I need you man.” Heith shouted at Evan. He only hoped Thantos could hear him in there. Evan felt Thantos kick inside of him but he fought to look normal. He didn't want Heith to see the effect he was having on him. Thantos shouldn't be able to hear Heith anyway. Didn't Maggie make it so he couldn't? He looked over at Maggie. Her eyes were shut and she was chanting. What was the point of the spell she did earlier if it didn't take away Thantos's hearing and seeing? Maybe she'd gotten the spell wrong but somehow he doubted that. She was a brilliant witch. She wouldn't get a spell wrong. Something was wrong but he couldn't stop anything now. This spell had to happen, it had already begun.   
“Thantos, if you can hear me, you need to fight!” Heith shouted. Evan tried to block him out. If he couldn't hear him, neither could Thantos. Unfortunately, Thantos had already heard and he was fighting with everything he had. Even though the spell earlier had weakened Evan, it didn't seem to have had the same effect on the other soul. His insides felt as though they were being ripped apart and he felt himself lose control.   
“Heith!” Thantos cried when he gained control. His friends returning smile was brighter than even the fire burning. The joy in the mood didn't last long for Evan took control back quickly. “Just kidding.” He told Heith, as if Thantos hadn't just broken through to the surface. The last thing he needed was Heith thinking he'd own, even for just a second. Evan looked back to the fire. Maggie had let go of the hands of the people on either side of her. They connected to each other as she entered the circle, to keep the chain complete. Maggie was looking deep into the fire, and getting closer to it than Evan thought safe. Her chants were louder than everyone else's and then she abruptly stops chanting all together. The witches around them continue to chant.  
Maggie pulls the vial up out of her pocket. It contains Evan’s blood.  
She sits down on the dirt in front of the fire where there laid a bowl and herbs. Thantos remembered his mothers spell from all those years ago and he begins to scream as much as he can. He knew that this time, it wouldn't be Evan being sent into the darkness.   
“Evan.” Heith said and Evan turned around. At least he was using the right name this time, he thought. “Why're you doing this? What has Thantos ever done to you?” Heith asked him loudly. The sound of the witches chanting made communicating a bit difficult. Thantos hadn't done anything to him, not really. It's not about what he's done to him. He's not doing this to hurt him, he's doing it to help himself. Brandi told him to do whatever it takes. Evan was going to listen to that advice. If Thantos got hurt in the process, he didn't care, as long as he got what he wanted.   
“He didn't do anything to me.” He shouted and stepped closer to the edge of the circle. He wanted Heith to understand. “This isn't about Thantos, it's about me. I want a life, Heith, and I'm going to get it, no matter how many other lives I destroy in the process.” He said and turned back to the fire, walking to the center where Maggie mixed herbs and blood together in the small bowl.   
Lila ran back to the car, pulling her bag from the trunk and shuffling through it till she found what she wanted, her pocket knife. She plucked it from the bag and slammed the car trunk shut again. Running back to the circle, she shoved the unopened knife into Heith's hand. “Go.” She said and he nodded. Heith understood what he had to do. Evan couldn't take over.   
Looking around the circle, he chose a person that looked weak. He didn't want to fight. He walked around to where a small girl was holding hands with another female. She looked frailer than most others around the circle. Walking up behind her, he already regretted his actions.   
He opened the knife and raised it into position. No one noticed he was here, but they did notice the scream that followed. Lila's knife was stabbed completely through the small girls hand and she pulled away from the person next to her in agony. When the physical circle was broken and she stopped chanting, it gave Heith a split second to rush through the circle. He ripped the knife out of her hand as he went, causing another wail of pain. Heith cringed just thinking about what it must feel like but he didn't have a choice.   
The circle was broken but the spell continued. The remaining witches continued to chant and they shoved the injured girl out of the circle so they could reconnect hands without her. Heith was trapped inside and that's exactly the way he wanted it.   
“Thantos, you can't let him win. I know you. You aren't weak.” Heith told him. Evan turned around to face him, Thantos struggling more now that Heith was closer.   
“It doesn't matter, you know.” Evan told him, getting closer to Heith, not noticing or not caring he had a weapon. “Even if he gains control, this spell will fix it. This is going to be my body. I'm going to get my life back!” Evan screamed the last sentence. He had suffered ten years of darkness to get to this moment. If he could finally get his own body, and life his own life, than all of it, all the pain, would be worth it. He needed it all to mean something. Evan wasn't going back into the darkness where he could feel nothing; he wouldn't. He deserved this. He deserved to live.   
Heith looked over to where Maggie was almost done mixing herbs in the bowl. There also was some sort of red liquid in it. He assumed it was blood. She whispered some words that he didn't hear but he saw her mouth move. She stood up from the dirt, the bowl still with her.   
“Listen to me! This isn't over. Don't give up.” He rushed closer to Evan. He knew Thantos had to be listening. His friend was in there somewhere, even if he couldn't really see him. Evan’s mannerisms were so much different than Thantos's, he didn't know how he ever thought them to be the same person.   
Lila watched from outside the circle. She had done all she could do. Her magick wasn't strong enough to stop the spell, not if twelve other witches were preforming it. She felt powerless. Ironically, she became a witch all those years ago because she didn't like to feel powerless. She loathed the feeling. Searching with her eyes for anything she could do, she found nothing. Lila, unable to take the fact that she was useless right now, fled the scene.   
Heith, seeing Lila running away, screamed “Lila!” But she kept running. He saw her car start up and leave. He felt abandoned. Heith would go after her, but he'd never be able to get back into the circle. He refocused his attention on Evan.   
Evan came closer to Heith. They were only about a foot apart now. If one saw the scene out of context, they might think they were about to kiss. “Why don't you understand?” Evan asked him, patronizingly. He had previously been under the impression that Heith was intelligent, but maybe he was wrong. “You can't stop the spell. Thantos isn't coming back.” He told him. He felt as if he was speaking to a child. Surely Heith understood him.   
Heith wouldn't accept it. His friend couldn't be gone. “Thantos. I love you.” He whispered. Anyone who wasn't Evan, wouldn't be able to hear him.   
Evan felt sorry for Heith. If he truly did love Thantos, this must be killing him. He remembered losing Trafford, and how much it made him feel dead inside. He remembered always wishing he had one last moment. Evan could do that for Heith. He could give him a little more time with Thantos.   
“I'll make you a deal.” Evan told him. “I'll let you speak to Thantos one last time, but” he looked at him sharply. “If you do anything more to try to stop the spell, I'll make sure he's not just in the darkness, but dead. Agreed?” He asked. Heith looked at him, hope in his eyes mixed with a sadness Evan could only even begin to comprehend.   
“Deal.” Heith murmured. He wouldn't get a better offer and the thought of not seeing Thantos one last time killed him. Heith knew that if he didn't take this deal, he'd regret it forever.   
Evan smiled softly and relaxed himself. He gave up the fight in his mind and let Thantos come back. He could feel as Thantos took over control and he was right about the spell cast earlier. It didn't make it so he couldn't see and hear what was going on. Maggie had lied.   
“Heith.” Thantos breathed a sigh of relief. Finally he could see his friend again, really see him, through his own eyes and not Evan’s. He held out his arms and marveled at the fact that he could move them again. Thantos took a step closer to Heith and they embraced. This could be the last time he'd ever see him. Evan may not have noticed the knife in Heith's hand, but Thantos did. Heith was planning something with it. Thantos didn't think he was getting out of this in one piece, and that was fine.   
When he thought back on his life, he didn't regret anything. They say that it's the only way to live life, and he had lived it like that. Sure, he never got to become an engineer, or get married, but he had lived. He had lived well. If his life had to end anywhere, he was glad it was with Heith. He could picture another universe, one where he grew old with Heith. They got married and maybe they adopted some kids. It was a nice thought.   
He wasn't bitter about anything. This had to happen, so he accepted it. He had one last moment with Heith, here and now. Thantos better make the most of it.   
“I love you too.” he breathed into Heith neck as they hugged. Heith pulled back and smiled. It was a soft, sad smile, the kind you saw at funerals when you told the family that you were sorry for their loss.   
Moments later he was pulled into a kiss. It was unmistakably a goodbye kiss. Heith rushed and pushed but Thantos brought him down. He transformed the kiss into something soft, that felt like they had all the time in the world. In his mind, Thantos pretended like they did.   
Maggie finished the mixture and walked over to them. “It's time.” She said, breaking up their moment. Thantos nodded and Heith pulled him in for one last hug. He squeezed tightly, too tightly, but Thantos didn't complain.   
Pulling out of the hug, Thantos turned to face Maggie. He nodded at her and she dipped her fingers in the bowl. Heith stood by his side and held his hand, grasping firmly. She pulled her hand out of the dish and two fingers were coated in blood. Thantos felt as if he were nine all over again in his mothers room as she neared him. Her arm was lifted and she reached and touched his forehead.   
Thantos felt it right away, the burning. His whole head felt like it was on fire. Is this what his mother did to Evan? His eye site vanished and all he could see was black but he could still hear. He heard screams, were they his own screams? The place where his eyes should be felt burnt, but more like a freeze burn now. The fire spread, all the way down his body. He felt nothing but agony. The burning didn't end until he was nothing but ashes on the inside. Thantos was gone, into the darkness.  
Heith watched, helpless, as his best friend was burned. There's no other way he could explain what was happening in front of him. His screams were horrific. He wanted nothing more than to help him, but he couldn't. He promised he wouldn't try to stop the spell. If he did anything, Thantos would be killed. Somehow, he thought what he was going through now was worse than death. He wondered if it really mattered. Thantos wouldn't be alive much longer anyway. Did it really matter how he died? Heith thought it did. Thantos would care, he knew.  
After some time, that felt like eternity, the screaming stopped and his eyes opened. It was Evan. Heith let go of his hand but didn't take a step away from him. “Thank you, Maggie.” Evan said. He looked genuinely pleased. Maggie nodded and stepped away. The witches have stopped chanting. Maggie threw the bowl into the fire and watched it burn, the bowl wasn’t fireproof after all.   
“Evan? Is he really gone?” Heith asked. Evan turned to him, somewhat surprised that Heith was even still here. He was much more surprised when he felt the tearing pain rio through his abdomen. He looked down to see a pocket knife shoved into him. Evan tried to speak but he couldn't because of the pain.   
“I couldn't let you live.” Heith said. Evan fell backwards and hitting the ground caused even more pain. Heith straddled him and got down onto his level, after pulling the knife out, of course. This would be over much quicker that way.   
Heith looked deep into Evan’s eyes. “You killed Karam. I couldn't let you live even if I wanted to, and I do. I want to let you live, and you know why?” Heith asked him even though he knew Evan couldn't speak. “Because I'm not like you. I care about other people. I even care about you, but I can't let Karam die for nothing. I can't. I hope you can understand that.” Heith sighed and stood. He looked down at Evan’s dying form. At least I didn't stab you in the forehead, Heith thought.   
Evan laid there, unable to do anything as he bled out. He died the very day he was supposed to be able to finally live.   
Heith, well he returned to New York and finished his degree. After all, that’s what Thantos would've wanted.   
Lila met up with Samantha. They moved to Canada and got what they always wanted, a life away from all the pain they had witnessed.   
Maggie got what she wanted that day. She had saved the world from an evil creature and she lived the rest of her life pleased with that knowledge.


End file.
